Back in Action
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: How will Tommy and Kim deal with being married and having a new team of rangers. This is the third in the series that started with King for a Day and Shift into Turbo. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat.
1. Moving In

A/N: Here is the first chapter in my new story. It is the next in the King for a Day series. This is my Easter present to everyone. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the many that are to come. This one takes place a few years after they graduated. It will fill in the gaps along the way.

XXXX

"Kim are you sure that its alright?" Tommy asked as he looked into her eyes. They were standing in his kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Tommy, I love you and this is the right move for you. I can wait six months for you. Can you wait six months for me?" She asked as she leaned into him. She held him close not wanting to break the spell of their last night.

"Of course I can, I just don't want to lose you." He said.

"You won't. I will be busy moving in and planning our wedding. You will be busy with your research and digging up bones." She said with a laugh. She didn't want to say bye to him but this was right for him.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"And I will miss you but we have survived more than this." She said as she looked up. She saw the fear and love in his eyes.

"Yea we have. Are you going to be alright in the house without me?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"I will be fine. Jason and Trini are in Angel Grove and the others are within five minutes driving. I was also a ranger and can look after myself." She said with sass. He just shook his head.

"Yes you were a ranger but you were captured the most, remember?" He said which received him a punch from her.

"Whatever. I will be fine. You need to go to Mercer Island. I will be here when you get back." She said as they sat down to eat their now cold pizza. They relaxed and talked into the night. Tommy left the next morning leaving his whole world behind. He glanced back at Kim and waved before he got on the plane. He knew that she would be here when he got back and it was only six months.

XXXX

"What I don't get is why I have to help you move into your new house." Jason said as he hauled in another box out of his truck.

"Because my fiancée is on his way to Mercer Island for six months and I refuse to live in my apartment and pay rent and a mortgage." Kim said with a smile. She placed the box that she was carrying in the kitchen. It was labeled kitchen junk. She knew that Tommy had packed that one and there could very well be bathroom stuff. She loved Tommy but he was clueless sometimes.

"Why did you let that boy go hundreds of miles away before your wedding?" He said with a laugh. He knew that it had taken Tommy a good week before he could ask Kim about going to Mercer Island for his doctorate. She had already set the trip up for him by the time he did ask. She knew that he needed to do this.

"Tommy is a big boy who knows that he better come back for our wedding. He is only a phone call away. I'm also sending pictures and details for everything to him." She said as they headed back out to the truck. She was happy that this was the last of the boxes. She couldn't take anymore moving. Tommy had been living in their house for the past year. She didn't want to move in until they had gotten married. She was going the traditional route on this. Since Tommy wouldn't be back until a few weeks before their wedding and that her lease was up she moved in early. She walked back in the house behind Jason and put the last box down.

"I know that he's coming back. He's waited for this day about as long as you." Jason said as he threw his arm around his little sis. They walked outside to stand next to his truck.

"I know he has and he wants to help with every decision. I'll see how that goes." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure that you don't want me and Trini to stay with you? You know that she would love to stay with you." Jason asked. He knew that she had lived alone but he didn't want to leave her now. Tommy was out of town and their house was as far from town as it could be.

"I'm fine Jason. I don't think that anyone is going to bother me out here and anyway Rocky and Aisha are a mile down the road." She said as she hugged him and watched him climb in his truck and drive away. She turned slowly and walked back into her home. She smiled at that thought, her home. She sat on the couch and opened the nearest box. This box wasn't labeled which meant that Tommy either didn't know what to label it or she had packed this one.

"I bet these are my pictures." She said. She smiled as she flipped the lid back. It was her box of pictures. It had tons and tons of pictures. The pictures started from her freshmen year of high school and ended just a few days ago at Tommy's party. She smiled as she leaned back and flipped through the pictures. She paused at their high school graduation. It was hard not to look at those pictures and think about the battle that they had faced only hours before. It had been the fiercest battle with Zedd and Rita at the peak of their power. They had finally been destroyed with the Turbo Megazord and its sword. When they had gotten back Divatox was there to thank them again for saving her. It also had been a little sad because it was the last time she had seen Zordon. She still missed him every day. He was more than her mentor; he was like a father to her. She also knew that she couldn't be mad at Andros though, he had done what Zordon had asked of him to do to save the world. She looked down at her bracelet that she had with her always. Zordon had given it to her. It alwyas made her tear up a little. She wiped a tear and continued with the pictures.

"Wedding pictures." She said to herself as she flipped through some more and paused at Jason and Trini's wedding. They were the first to get married, that was five years ago. It was also the first time that she had ever worn a dress that wasn't pink. Trini made all her bridesmaids wear yellow. Of course not all the bridesmaids cared that they wore yellow but then again they were yellows and she and Kat were pinks. She flipped through some more pictures and stopped on Adam and Tanya's wedding pictures. She was once again in yellow but it was a pale yellow whereas Trini had been a bright yellow. They had been married now for three years. She smiled and moved on to the next set of pictures. These were of Zack and Angela's wedding. They had been married now for two years. Angela had not been a ranger but she did know about them. Zack made sure that she knew before they got married. Angela had smiled and told Zack that she had known for a long time and that she thought it was great that he was a ranger. Kim smiled because she didn't wear yellow to that wedding. Angela had only her and Trini from the rangers as her bridesmaids along with some of her other friends. They each wore purple which made Kim happy because it was a shade from being pink and Trini had to wear it too. Angela didn't want a fight breaking out between them. She had teased them that the Pink and Yellow Rangers didn't fight each other but the bad guy. Kim smiled as she stopped at the next set. It was Rocky and Aisha's wedding. They had gotten married last year and once again she was on yellow but by this time she was used to it. She came to the last of the wedding pictures. It was Billy and Kat's wedding and for this one she was in pink. All of her friends were married now. They had all thought that she and Tommy would've been the first to get married but they had waited. They didn't want to hold each other back from anything so they had agreed to wait until after they got of school. Tommy only had six months to go but he wanted his ring on her finger before he left. She got up and went into the kitchen. She knew that there was some leftover pizza from last night. She had stayed here with Tommy so that she could say bye before his plane left. She had cried on her way home but she knew that it would only be six months then they could start their life together. She couldn't wait for him to get back.

XXXX

"Well did you get her all moved in?" Trini asked as soon as Jason walked into the house. He walked over to her and kissed her check and hugged her.

"Yea she's all in. I'm worried about him being gone for six months." He said as they sat down on the couch. She knew that today had been hard on him with his best friend leaving and his little sister moving into her house.

"She will be fine. She wanted him to do this." She said as she rubbed his back. She wished that she could make this easier for him.

"I know she will be fine, its just that he is on an island hundreds of miles away. I know that he is alright its just that I worry about them being apart." He said as he sighed. He knew that it was stupid to think of this but those two deserved to be happy.

"Jason they will be fine and make it through these six months without a hiccup." She said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked back at him and smiled. He would be alright in a few days. She knew that this was a lot for him to take in, in one day.

XXXX

"Kim I made it!" Tommy said as soon as the love of his life answered the phone. He knew that she was probably sleeping but he told her that he would call when he touched down. He wanted to get back on that plane and go home to her but he knew that she would just make him get back on the plane and head back.

"Tommy! I was just unpacking the last of my boxes. You know that you mislabeled like five of my boxes." She said with a laugh.

"Yea well you know me. Anyway how did it go with Jason today?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. It was nothing like his bed at home which Kim would have tonight.

"He was good a little sad I think but I talked to Trini and she is taking good care of him." She said with a laugh. She opened the box labeled kitchen stuff and grinned. She had been right it was bathroom stuff.

"Well I will call him tomorrow. I think that we should have our honeymoon on an island. Its great here." He said as he stared out his window. It was the most beautiful water he had ever seen.

"I will think about that while I unpack and plan a wedding while you play with bones." She said with a laugh. They continued to talk for several minutes until she looked at the time. She told him that she had an early day and needed to get to bed. They say bye and she got ready for bed. She was smiling as she closed her eyes. These six months would fly by and they would be together again soon.

XXXX

_Six Months Later_

"Kim, are you sitting down?" Jason asked on the phone. He didn't know how fast Trini was going to get them there but he wanted to make sure that he told Kim before she heard it on the news.

"Yea, why? What's going on?" She asked as bit into her sandwich. She had been cleaning all day so that the house was cleaned for when Tommy came in next week. She was so ready for him to come home. It had been a long six months.

"There was an explosion on Mercer Island, they haven't found any survivors." He said as he heard her scream. He held the phone away from his ear and Trini hit the gas. They knew that they needed to get there as soon as possible.

"Jason, this better not be a prank. I will tear you limb from limb if it is." She said as soon as she got it together.

"Kim, this something that not even Rocky would joke about. Now we know Tommy, he was a ranger and he knows how to get out of things. He also has you to come home too." Jason said as he looked away from the speedometer. The last time he looked they were going 100mph. He was taking deep breaths so that he didn't lose his supper. He loved his wife but her need for speed very well might kill them.

"Jason, I can't lose him, not now." She said on her end. He saw the Reefside sign and prayed that they got there soon. He knew that they way his wife was flying they would be there in a matter of minutes. Kim had hung the phone up. She had been crying too much for her to even talk. He started praying then for both of them. Trini pulled in Kim's drive two minutes later on two wheels with dust flying up around them.

"Trini, I love you but I'm driving home." He said as he jumped out of the car. They ran to the house and found that the door was unlocked. They opened the door and found Kim crumpled on the floor. Trini rushed to her side as Jason made some phone calls. He knew that everyone needed to be here for Kim. Her heart was breaking and if Tommy didn't come back, Jason didn't know if she could survive this. He walked into the nearest bedroom. It was one of the guest rooms and the minute he opened the door he saw her wedding dress. He choked up a little as he answered some of Rocky's questions. He finally ended the call and stood there for a minute. He walked over to her dress and touched it through the plastic that was covering it. He didn't even know that he was crying until he felt a tear hit his hand. He heard Trini calmly talking to Kim and then he heard Kim sobbing her heart out.

"Tommy you better be alive for her sake. You can't leave her like this. I trusted you not to break her heart." Jason said to the universe. He walked back into the living room and knelt on the other side of Kim. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and cried with her. Trini leaned into his side and cried with them. He knew that the others would be arriving soon. He had to pull it together and be the long ago leader that he once was. Everyone would be looking to him and he had to be ready.

XXXX

_A few hours later_

"How is she?" Aisha asked as soon as Trini came out of Kim's room. Jason had moved Kim into hers and Tommy's room. He wanted her to get some rest and knew that with everyone coming over they needed a place to talk. Trini had agreed that it was best to put her to bed. Everyone had cried when they saw their Pink Ranger in this much pain. They all prayed that Tommy would be found alive because if not then they didn't know what Kim would do. They were especially sad because everything for their wedding was in place with his tux and the groomsmen' tuxes in the back bedroom and her gown with the other bridesmaids gowns in the first bedroom. All her dreams were in this house tied up with Tommy.

"Not good, every time I go in there she wants to know if we have heard anything." Trini said as she walked into the living room with Aisha dogging her heels.

"How are Tommy's parents?" Adam asked he handed Tanya some water.

"They are dealing with it better than Kim is. They wanted to come out today but couldn't. They are driving up tomorrow. I'm hoping that they won't drive as fast as Trini did this afternoon." Jason said. Trini glared at him but she knew that she had been driving fast but her best friend had been given terrible news. She had to get here ASAP.

"Well at least they might help Kim a little." Tanya said as they continued to talk. They hoped that by tomorrow they would have news that Tommy was alive. They all turned as the front door opened. They didn't know who else would come unless it was Tommy but when the person stepped in they all sighed.

"Hey how is she? I just heard on the news." Hayley said as she closed the door. She had come as soon as she finished watching the news report.

"She's not good but she is sleeping now." Trini said. Hayley looked around and took a deep breath. She knew that it was going to be hard on all of them but especially for Kim. Tommy was her whole world and with their wedding a week away it was harder. He just had to be alive if only for Kimberly. Hayley went to the phone to order everyone pizza. It was going to be a long day and she knew that none of them would leave unless they knew that Tommy was alive. She put the phone back down and looked back at the room full of Tommy's closest friends. He just had to come back.

XXXX

Kim heard everyone in the living room. She couldn't hear what they were saying only the sound of their voices. She wanted to join them but found that she couldn't escape this dream-like world. She had closed her eyes the second that Trini had shut the door. She could picture her wedding with Tommy standing at the front of the church with Jason standing next to him. Her bridesmaids were all up there waiting as well. Everyone had stood up and waited to her to walk up the aisle to her soon-to-husband. She walked up the aisle and told Tommy that he couldn't be here because he was dead. He smiled then and said that he would never leave her so he couldn't be dead. She opened her eyes and looked around their room settling on the picture beside the bed. It was taken six months ago after he had purposed. It had been the greatest moment of her life. She brought her hand to her face and saw the ring and wiped a tear. She then sat up in bed and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she heard Tommy's voice. She jerked up but she didn't see anything. She put her head back on her knees and heard his voice again.

"_Beautiful, why are you crying? Why do you doubt me? I said that I would never leave you." _His voice whispered in her ear.

"I don't doubt you." She said to herself. She knew that it was his voice speaking. She would know his voice anywhere.

"_Then trust that I will be with you soon. I wouldn't let Zedd take you from me and I'm not letting this island. I will come back for Kimberly. You are the other half of me." _The voice whispered again. She knew in her heart that Tommy was alive. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She pictured Tommy getting off the plane and running into her arms. She smiled then because Tommy would never leave her. He was coming back to her.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I'm super excited at this story and the journey that the rangers are about to go on. The next chapter should be out next week and for those of yu reading Dino Again the next chapter shoul be out next week as well. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	2. I Will

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. Okay I hope that everyone is ready for this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Tommy had managed to get off the island just in time. He was jumping over the edge as the barracks exploded behind. He thanked his lucky stars and thought instantly of Kimberly. He hoped that news of the island explosion didn't make it to Reefside. She would be in pain and he wasn't there for her. When he had closed his eyes last night he pictured her in tears in their bed. He tried to tell her that he was alright and that he was coming back to her but it was like he was talking to the wind. He continued to row his way over to the closest island. He knew that he should be able to make it there by nightfall then he would call Kim and tell her that he loved her and that he was alright.

XXXX

_Two Days Later_

"Kim calm down." Trini said with a laugh. Everyone had come to the airport with her. They all wanted to see Tommy especially after they had gotten news on the Mercer Island explosion.

"I'm as calm as I can be." She said as Jason laughed. They had all been with her when she received the call from Tommy. They were going to let the phone ring but Kim had picked it up in her room. They had all heard her scream and came running in her bedroom. She had yelled that he was alive and started crying. Jason reached for the phone ready to chew the person out but when he heard his best friend's voice he broke down next to his sister. Trini grabbed the phone next and got all the details. She smiled when she looked down at her best friend and husband. Everyone was brought back to the present when their once fearless leader came into view. They all stayed back and watched as his Pink Princess ran and jumped into his arms. They all had to choke back tears at the sight before them. Kim had launched into Tommy's arms and held onto him as her life depended on it. He had dropped his bag to catch her close to him.

"I missed you." He said into her hair and taking in a deep breath. Her smell was the same as he remembered and dreamed about night after night.

"Don't ever leave me again." She said in a sob. He tightened his arms and they stood like that for several minutes. He was happy to have her back in his arms. He never wanted to leave her again.

"I won't I promise you." He said as she leaned back and kissed him. They both drew back as the others walked up to them. She unhooked her legs as he set her on the ground.

"Its great to have you back bro." Jason said as he clasped Tommy's hand and pulled him into a hug. Everyone stepped in as Jason backed up. They each got their turn in greeting Tommy back. He then pulled Kim back into his side. They walked out of the airport and headed to their cars.

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked him when they reached her car. She opened the trunk as he put his stuff away.

"Yea and you know where I want to go." He said with a smile. She handed him the keys because she knew that he had been through a lot in the past few days and her driving might be more than he could take.

"I know and the others want to go to Ernie's as well." She said with a laugh. She jumped in and buckled up. Tommy smiled as he got in and drove to Ernie's. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the others were following. He had been craving Ernie's for six months.

XXXX

"Hey guys! What brings you here?" Ernie asked as the gang all filed in.

"Tommy just got back in town and this was the first place he wanted to come." Kim said as she sat down next to him. Ernie smiled at the group in front of him. He had watched them grow up since their first day of high school. It never surprised him that they were all still friends after all these years. He had attended all of their weddings except Tommy and Kim's. He wondered why they had waited this long.

"Hey I wanted to let you know that I got your invitation in the mail yesterday. I can't believe that you waited this long." He said as he walked off to get their orders. He smiled as he looked back to them. They were the closest of friends.

"I can't believe that you are getting married in a week." Trini said as they sat there and waited for their food.

"I know. It seems like its been forever waiting but now that its here, it all seems rushed." Kim said with a laugh. Tommy reached over and grabbed her hand to kiss it. He thought that next Saturday couldn't get here fast enough. Ernie brought their food. They all continued to talk and eat. They left about two hours later.

XXXX

_A Week Later_

"Kim, you look beautiful." Trini said as they all watched as she turned around in her wedding dress. It was truly a princess dress and she looked beautiful in it.

"Thanks Trini and you're not still mad at the pink?" Kim asked with a smile. She thought that all the girls look good in pink.

"No, you did a great job on picking the dresses." She said. Everyone looked between the two girls and smiled.

"I told you." She said with a smile. The girls all started laughing. They knew that Kim would have them in pink and there was no talking her out of it. She had chosen excellent dresses for them though. Trini was Kim's matron of honor. The other girls weren't mad. They knew that since Trini and Kim had been friends the longest that Trini should be Kim's matron of honor. The dresses were floor-length and off the shoulder. Trini's dress was a lighter shade than the others. She would also carry white and pink roses whereas the other girls would carry just white roses. Kim's bouquet would have white and pink roses in it. Tommy had chosen Jason as his best man which worked well with Trini. The others were paired up with their husbands as well. Kim and Tommy had planned it that way. Kim turned back to face the mirror as her mother came up behind her.

"These were your grandmother's. She wore them on her wedding day as did I. It is your turn to wear them with pride." She said as she fastened them around her daughter's neck.

"This is to borrow." Trini said as she handed Kim her yellow handkerchief. Kim smiled because it was Trini's grandmothers.

"These are yours." Aisha said as she came up beside Kim. She handed her a pair of earrings. They were a simple pair of studs in the palest of pinks. Kim looked and saw that all the girls were wearing the exact same earrings.

"This is your something blue." Kat said as she handed Kim a piece of Zordon's tube that Billy had got from the Power Chamber. He knew that Kim would want a part of it with her today. Kim knew what it was and said a silent thank you to Kat.

"Thank you, girls." She said with a smile. Her mom left the room giving the girls some private time before they walked down the aisle.

XXXX

"Dude, are you ready?" Rocky asked as he walked into the room with a sandwich.

"Rocky, why are you eating in your tux, you know that Kim will kill you if you get anything on it." Jason said from behind him.

"Yea I know but I was hungry. Tommy didn't feed us this morning. Kim at least took her bridesmaids out for breakfast." Rocky said between bites. The guys just laughed as Rocky continued to eat.

"Tommy man, why are you not pacing?" Adam asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why would I pace? I'm marrying the woman that I love. I want to marry her more than anything." He said with a smile. The others just smiled. He was marrying the woman that he loved. She also loved him with all her heart. They had been through many trails as a couple and today was a dream come true.

XXXX

Tommy stood at the front of the church and watched as each of Kim's bridesmaids walked down the aisle. All his groomsmen except one were already beside him. Kim had asked Jason if he would mind walking her down the aisle. He had been honored more with that request than Tommy asking him to be his best man. Tommy was a little mad because Jason got to see her in her dress before he did. She had made sure that only her bridesmaids were seeing her in her dress and of course now Jason. He watched as Trini made her way up the aisle and came to a stop in her place. He smiled because he knew that Kim would be coming down the aisle soon. The music started and everyone stood up. He glanced down the aisle as the doors opened to reveal Jason and Kim. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He was taken back to the first day he saw her. She was as beautiful today as she was that day. She still had the power to take over all his thoughts. She floated up the aisle beside Jason. He was beaming as he walked his sister to her soon to be husband. They came to a stop in front of Tommy and the preacher.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the sight of friends and family to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minster said as a silence descended over the crowd. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen turned to stare out over the crowd. They would make sure that no one spoke up. Jason stood tall beside Kim as he waited for his part.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Jason said with strength. Tommy stepped forward to claim Kim's hand as Jason bent to kiss her cheek before he then released Kim and came to stand on the other side of Tommy and watched as Tommy and Kimberly said their vows.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." The preacher said as he paused. He turned to Tommy.

"Do you Tommy take Kimberly to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked him.

"I will." Tommy said as he smiled down to Kim, his love for her shining in her eyes.

"Do you Kimberly take Tommy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The asked her with a smile. He had known these two for a while and knew that they loved each other.

"I will." Kim said with smile.

"The rings?" The preacher asked as Jason and Trini placed the rings in his hand.

"Tommy in placing this ring on Kimberly's finger repeat after me. Kimberly, with this ring I thee wed." Tommy said as the preacher as he slid Kimberly's ring on her finger.

"Now, Kimberly repeat after me while you place this ring on Tommy's finger. Tommy, with this ring I thee wed." Kim said after preacher sliding Tommy's ring home on his finger.

"What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Tommy, you may now kiss your bride." The preacher said as everyone cheered. Tommy leaned down and kissed a smiling Kimberly. Tommy and Kim finally came up for air and walked back down the aisle holding hands and ready to celebrate the night away with friends and family before they went on their month long honeymoon in the Smokey Mountains. Kim was excited about seeing Tennessee and North Carolina and the best part of it was that they were not going to near the ocean or be on an island.

XXXX

_Three Years Later_

"Tommy!" Kim screamed. She had been dusting when she hit one of dinosaurs. She didn't think anything of it until this door opened before her.

"What?" He asked as he ran to the living room where his wife was standing pointing at the hidden door that was opened.

"How long has this been here?" She asked. He knew that now was time to tell her about what else Billy and him had been working on from the ruins from the Command Center and Power Chambers.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had so much fun writing their wedding and I chose those vows for their love and their honeymoon is my favorite area. I love the Smokey Mountains. It could be because that it the part of the country that I'm in but it is beautiful. Also I know I'm evil for that last part but I couldn't wait for the next chapter on that. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	3. First Day of School

A/N: I had to upload this one today. I loved writing this chapter because things are starting to come together. As usual I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Kim I can explain." Tommy said as he held his hands up. He was slowly backing away so that she didn't notice.

"Then by all means, explain away." Kim said as she put her hands on her hips. She noticed that he wasn't backing up anymore. She knew that she should give him a fair hearing but she didn't know if she could do that.

"You know that Billy and I went through the ruins of the Command Center and Power Chambers. We found more than the Zeo morphers. We had to have a space large enough to hold what we found there. My basement was the only space big enough at the time. I was going to tell you before I left for Mercer Island but you know me and my memory. I forgot but I swear its nothing more than stuff we found. Billy and Hayley then built a Command Center out of that stuff. I helped a little but left most of the stuff to them." He said as he stepped closer to her. He saw her weakening a little.

"Why did you feel the need to build a Command Center in our basement?" She asked. He had been wrong in the fact that he thought she was weakening.

"In case we or any other rangers needed it. Come on I'll show you." He said as he held out his hand. She looked at it and then grabbed his hand. He led her downstairs to see what Billy, Hayley, and he built.

"Oh, Tommy this looks just like the old one. How did you do it?" She asked as she released his hand and spun around.

"A lot of hard work but it was worth it." He said with pride. He knew that she would love it.

"Tommy, I'm still mad at you for not telling me but I think that I can forgive you." She said as she walked back over to him.

"Well I still have to tell you something. While I was on Mercer, I wasn't only looking for bones but these gems that Anton told me about. They contain power like your power crystals. Anyway I got so close but I never did find them. When I came back I told Billy and Hayley and together we built morphers." He said as he walked over to the desk. He pushed a button to reveal a glass case. He then walked over to the case and opened it. She looked in and saw three morphers resting in it.

"Three?" She asked when she looked up.

"I could only detect three gems but I know that there are three more, the black, white, and pink. They are the most powerful. There are also zords that link to the gems. They will awaken when the gems are activated." He said as he shut the case.

"Who will be the new rangers?" She asked.

"I don't know but we don't choose. The gems picked who they want to be rangers. The gems will bond with their DNA and give them powers." He said as he grabbed her hands.

"Wow, wish we had powers but who is the bad guy looking for these gems?" She asked him.

"How did you know that there was even a bad guy involved?" He asked her.

"There is always a bad guy. I was a ranger, remember." She said with a smile.

"Well I'm not sure on who the bad guy is but I think that he was the one who blew up the island." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"What? Tommy, I don't like this. You are still looking for these gems, aren't you?" She said as she let go of his hands. She turned her back on him and backed up a space.

"Kim, I have to finish my work, you know that." He said as he tried to take her hands again.

"No you don't. They have already tired to kill you once; I won't let you do this. I can't lose you." She said.

"Kim, you know that if there is another bad guy and we need those gems." He said with a sigh. He knew that telling her would be the hard part.

"I know but I don't think that I can do this." She said as she let him take her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"You know that I have to do this." He said as he rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"I know and I know that you are going to need all the help you can get." She said against his chest. She was helping him whether he liked it or not.

"You know it." He said with a smile. He wasn't even going to try and stop her from helping. They stayed like that for a while before they went back upstairs. Tommy was starting his new job in the morning and he couldn't wait.

XXXX

"Tommy, you're going to be late." Kim said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She was leaning against the counter watching him run around.

"I don't have to be there until 9 so I will be early." He said with a smile as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Okay well have a good day. I will be at the gym with Trini until 5." She said as she drank her juice. She never drank coffee. She made it for Tommy though.

"Any luck on getting them to move to Reefside?" He asked as he poured some coffee into his mug.

"A little, but I think that it's the drive bugging her more than I am." She said as she grabbed her toast and juice. She had the little ones this morning on the floor.

"Okay well I'm sure that you will keep trying and I will see you this afternoon." He said as he ran out the door. She smiled as she gathered her bag and other stuff. She had to get to the gym to finish some paper work. She jumped in her car and made the five minute drive to the gym she ran with Trini. Jason thought about joining the girls but told Kim that he didn't want his sister and wife being his bosses. Kim pulled up to the back of the gym and noticed that Trini was already here. She had an early class Kim remembered with some advanced students. She was over the karate part while Kim had the gymnastics part. They had been working together or two years. Kim had used some of the money from winning the gold in the Pan Globals. They had been going strong since they had opened their doors.

"Hey girl, why is it that I have a forty-five minute drive and still manage to beat you and your five minute drive?" Trini asked when Kim walked in.

"It was Tommy's first day and besides my class starts later than yours." Kim said with sass and she went into her office to get started.

"Was he running late?" Trini asked when she walked in behind Kim and sat down across from her.

"No, he didn't have to be there until 9. I hope that he likes teaching." She said with a sigh. She had tried to talk him out of it but he said that he wanted to do this.

"I think that he will be a great teacher and its safe." Trini pointed out.

"Yea but this is Tommy we are talking about and he can find danger in a bubble." Kim said with a laugh. Trini then got up and left her alone with her work. She had to set up the mats anyway for her next class. Kim watched Trini set the mats up through the glass separating her office from the rest of the gym. Trini's office was across the hall and faced the front like hers. She knew that she had to get to work before her kids showed up.

XXXX

"Dr. Oliver here is your classroom. I hope that you enjoy it." Principal Randall said with a smirk and walked off. Tommy opened the door and smiled. It was a great room. He walked over to his desk and sat down and thought about Kim. He looked over his class and smiled. The students would hate his class but he knew that not everyone liked dinosaur bones and the study of them.

XXXX

"Settle down, class." Tommy said the next day. He knew that the first day was the worst but he hoped that they settled down soon.

"Okay my name is Dr. Oliver and this is biology." He said as the students turned to look at him. He took a deep breath and started roll call. It was going to be a long day.

XXXX

"Ms. Ford, you may join the new teacher in detention today." Principal Randall said behind her.

"What? Why?" She asked as she set her guitar down.

"There is no playing music during lunch period." The principal as she walked away to handle the next student, a Mr. McKnight who thought that he could get away with murder since he was the star soccer player. It was time to pop that bubble.

"This bites." Kira said as she took a drink.

XXXX

"Connor, are you sure that we're not going to get in trouble?" The goalie asked him.

"I'm Connor McKnight the school's soccer star. The new principal will have heard of me and bask in my awesomeness." Connor said as he kicked the ball into the net past the goalie.

"If you say so, then bring it on." The goalie said as Connor kicked another ball but he took a bad aim and it hit one of the windows of the school.

"Uh Connor the net is down here." The goalie pointed out as Principal Randall walked onto the field.

"Mr. McKnight I believe that practice is after school not during. Since you have decided to have practice during school hours, you can have school during soccer hours. You can join the new teacher in detention this afternoon." The principal said as Connor just looked at her. The goalie had taken off before she could see who it was.

"This sucks." Connor said as her kicked the dirt. He had practice this afternoon and that was more important than detention maybe he could talk his way out of it.

XXXX

"Ethan this is brilliant." The guy said next to him.

"I know and the best part is that no one will know." Ethan said as he finished up. He walked outside with his umbrella to check out his handy work. Students wer running everwhere trying not to get wet. Ethan smiled as he watched the mayhem.

"Mr. James, I believe that we have you to thank for this sudden shower." The principal said behind him.

"What?" Ethan said as the sprinkler system finally cut off. The entire student body was now wet.

"You will join the new teacher in detention today." The principal said as she walked off.

"Man, this is the worst." He said as he made his way back inside. It was the perfect plan but he didn't count on the new principal to be out of her office.

XXXX

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked as Ethan sat down next to him.

"I had a little fun with the sprinkler system." He said as he looked over at Kira who was soaking wet.

"Wow, all I did was play my music." She said with a look to Connor.

"Hey I was just practicing for the game that this school wants me to win." He said with a shrug. They all stood up when the principal and the new teacher walked up.

"Dr. Oliver these are your students for detention today, enjoy." She said as she walked away.

"I don't need this today." Tommy said as he looked at the three students in front of him.

"We don't either." Connor said.

"Well I have to be somewhere and I guess that you get to come with me." He said as they followed him out to his jeep.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked as the boys jumped in. They didn't want to stay in the classroom and if a teacher was offering to take them somewhere they were going.

"A museum." Tommy said as she got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the outskirts of town.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Ethan said as he jumped out.

"Okay you can explore or something and if you find anything dealing with bones let me know." He said as he walked over to the entrance. There was a chain up with Mercer Industries on it. He thought that it was weird but he turned around and looked at the parking lot. He sensed a movement behind him and he spun around. The giant T-Rex had come to life.

"Man this is all I need." He said as he jumped in and led the dino away from the kids. All of his ranger skills kicking in at full drive.

XXXX

"Okay I say we look for something to get us out of detention. I have to be in practice tomorrow." Connor said as they walked further in the woods.

"Who died and made you King?" Kira asked as Connor opened his arms. He then stepped wrong and they all fell.

"Connor, can you not walk right? I don't know how you are this great soccer star if you can't even walk right." Ethan asked as he dusted himself off. He turned to look and Kira and noticed that she was doing the same thing.

"It's not my fault but I think that I can get up out of here though." He said as he started climbing the wall. He didn't even make it three steps before he slid down the embankment.

"Oh I see why you're the star soccer star now." Kira said with a smirk.

"Whatever, do you have any bright ideas." He asked as the shrugged. He then noticed a dinosaur head.

"Connor, don't touch that." Kira said as he grabbed the head. The jaw of the dino dropped down and opened a door next to Ethan. They all looked at each other and walked through the door.

"What is this place?" Kira whispered as the boys walked toward a group of stones that had mist rolling around them. Kira walked up behind them. Ethan was standing in front of the Blue gem as Connor was in front of the Red and Kira in front of the Yellow. They all felt a pull to the gem in front of them and they grabbed the gem in front of them. The gems bonded to them and they couldn't put them down. Their hands glowed for a few seconds then returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Kira asked as she put the gem in her pocket.

"Not sure but we need to get out of here." Ethan said as they made their way out. They finally made it out and started walking back to the parking lot only to have a bunch of ugly things land in front of them.

"What are these things?" Connor asked as he blocked an attack from one of them. He was doing until he was knocked to his knees but then he body took over. It was like his body knew what to do. He was kicking and throwing punches at whatever these things were. Kira's body has also taken over for her. She didn't know what was going on so she let the power flow through her. Ethan was also fighting better when he let whatever this was flow through out his limbs. They finally fought the things off. They disappeared just as soon as they had appeared.

"I think that we need to get back." Kira said as they took for the parking lot again. Tommy had just pulled back in the parking lot as the kids made it out of the woods.

"Anything weird happen?" He asked them as they got in his jeep. They all said no and he drove off for the school. He had to get the kids back to school so that he could get home to Kim.

XXXX

"How was your day?" Kim asked as soon as he came in the house.

"It was okay. I had detention duty today." He said as he sat down at the table. It was her turn to make dinner and by the smell of it she had made roast. It was his favorite.

"What did you do to make the principal mad at you?" She asked as she set a drink in front of him. She had made him sweet tea as soon as she had gotten off work.

"I think that being new signed me up but I took the three students to the new museum." He said as he took a drink.

"You took three kids to a museum? I'm sure that they loved that." She said with a smile.

"Well I had a meeting there but the place is closed and has a sign that has Mercer Industries on it." He said.

"I thought that Anton was dead." She said as she sat down.

"I thought so too but someone is running Mercer." He said as they both got something to eat. They continued to talk into the night before they went to bed. Kim was worried about what that sign on the museum meant and what it meant to Tommy.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had so much fun with this one getting the kids together and weaving the back story some more on Kim and Tommy. The new chapter should be out next week sometime. Also I want to wish everyone who has finals coming up good luck on those finals. I know that all the studying in the world can never really prepare you for those tests. Anyway just let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	4. New Rangers

A/N: I don't own anything. This chapter was also fun with the rangers and Kim and Tommy. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Guys I can't do this. I'm out. Give this to someone else." Kira said as she handed her gem to Connor. She turned away from them and started walking away. Elsa and a group of tyrannodrones prevented her from going any further.

"Well, well what do we have here? A teenager that has a Dino gem, you're coming with me." She said as she grabbed Kira and jumped into the invisportal that appeared behind them

"Kira!" Connor screamed as he and Ethan ran to where Kira had been standing. They grabbed her backpack that she had dropped and looked at each other.

"I think that we need to get some help." Ethan said to him.

"Who are we going to get to help us?" Connor questioned back.

"How about Dr. O? I think that he could probably help." Ethan said as Connor nodded. They took of running to get into Connor's car. He left the parking lot on two wheels as Ethan looked up where exactly Dr. O lived.

"Are you sure about this? We are going to the middle of nowhere." Connor said as he finally saw a house.

"I think that's it." Ethan said as they pulled in the drive. They saw a black jeep sitting in the drive and got out. They slowly walked up to the door and knocked. They didn't get an answer so Connor tried the knob. It turned with ease and they walked in.

"Whoa he really lives here?" Connor said as they walked over to the kitchen counter. Connor spotted a dinosaur sitting on the counter. He put his hand under the dino's head and touched it and just like before a secret door opened in front of them.

"Connor, what did you do?" Ethan asked as Dr. O walked up the stairs.

"I think it's a little early in the school year to be asking for help." He said as he stood there and watched them. Connor and Ethan were more nervous now that they actually had to tell Dr. O what the problem was.

"Kira's been kidnapped." Connor burst out.

"How am I supposed to help with that? I think that you need to go to the police." He said.

"We think she was kidnapped because of this." Ethan said as he held out Kira's yellow gem. They looked up at Dr. O when they heard his intake of breath.

"You need to come with me." He said as he led them down to the Command Center. Kim was going to kill him but what could he do. They gems had finally chosen the next Power Rangers.

XXXX

"Okay remember to tuck your head as rotate in the air." Kim said as one of her advance students nodded to her. They were on the beam today. She knew that they would need a break because most of them had fallen off at least once already and they still had half a class to go. She only had ten in this class and was now happy for that. It gave her more time to focus on individual girls and help them with their problem areas. Once all the girls had done the move she had shown them she got back up on the beam to show them a new one. They had practiced most of their routine on the floor but you really couldn't do that well until you got on the beam to see how each flip and twist would work up there. It was Kim's favorite place to be. She ran through the routine again with the added move and flipped off. She stuck her landing without a step back or bounce and brought her arms up with a smile. She told them to always finish their routines with a smile even if they messed up. It showed the judges that you still enjoyed your routine and that you love this sport. She watched as each of the girls went through the routine with the added move. Most of them couldn't get it right but with more practice they would. It was finally time for the last girl to go home and to close up shop. She was tired but she loved the days on the beam. It was the most rewarding days because to see the joy on the girl's faces when they nailed the routine finally. She looked over to Trini's office and saw that she was catching up on some paperwork. Kim looked back over to the beam and smiled. She didn't have anything to pressing on her desk so she decided that once more on the beam wouldn't hurt. An hour later Trini came out and watched as Kim flipped and twisted up and down the beam. She finally flipped off the beam as Trini walked up beside her.

"You don't enough of a workout with the girls?" Trini asked with a smile.

"You know that I just loved being on the beam." She said as she grabbed her shoes.

"You know that you have a beam at home that you don't share with anyone." Trini fired back with sass. They grabbed the rest of their stuff and walked out.

"I know but it was calling my name." She said as they said bye and drove off. Kim looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30. Tommy would be proud because she would have time to cook and they won't have to order pizza again.

XXXX

"Where did you get those gems?" Tommy asked as soon as they got down to the Command Center.

"Behind the museum yesterday." Ethan mumbled. He was in awe at the computers and devices that Dr. O had down here.

"These are called Dino gems. They bond with your DNA and give you powers." He said as Connor and Ethan looked at each other.

"Okay." They said.

"They are probably looking for Kira's gem now. The deal is you are now the Power Rangers. The gems chose you." He said as he pushed a button next to the computer. A glass case rose out of the table beside Connor and Ethan. The case opened up and revealed three morphers.

"What are those?" Connor asked as Dr. O came to stand behind the case.

"Those are your morphers. You gems will fit inside." He said calmly.

"Okay we can't be the Power Rangers. They are just a myth." Ethan said.

"No they're not and yes you are the next set of Power Rangers. You will need these morphers to help you defeat your enemy. They want those gems." Tommy said.

"Why can't we just give them to him then?" Connor asked.

"Because the only way to do that is if you're dead. The gems chose you. There is something special in each of you, something great." Tommy said with a sigh. He knew that this was a lot to take in for their age.

"Okay but how do we get Kira back?" Ethan asked.

"I will run some scans to see if we can find her." He said as he walked back over to the computer. He typed in specs to find Kira. He finally found her in Mesogogg's Island Fortress. He knew that they needed an invisiportal to get to her.

"Did you find her?" Connor asked as he leaned over his shoulder.

"Yea and we need to go. We have to find an invisiportal to get to her." He said as he jumped up and took off running. The guys followed him trying to ask him questions. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5:15. Kim won't get home till later. He would tell her then about all this. He drove for about five minutes then stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?" Connor asked as Kira landed on the hood of the jeep.

"Kira? Where did you come from?" Ethan asked as he helped her off the hood.

"Duh, the sky." Connor said as Kira glared at him.

"We need to get out of here." Tommy said as Zeltrax and a group of tyrannodrones appeared before they could get back in the jeep. They had all jumped out when Kira had landed on the hood.

"Going somewhere? I think not." Zeltrax said as he attacked Tommy. The tyrannodrones were taking care of Kira, Ethan, and Connor.

XXXX

Kim pulled in the drive and noticed that Tommy's Jeep wasn't here. She thought it was weird but she wasn't worried. He was a big boy and scared of her. She walked in the kitchen and pulled out some meat and started their meal. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he came in. She heard the alarms that started going off in the basement and sighed. She guessed that there was a new set of rangers. She shook her head and heard Tommy downstairs. He must have come in the garage doors. She also heard other voices down there and guessed that they must be the dinos. She heard them leave again. She walked over to the window and watched Tommy drive off.

"May the power protect you." She whispered.

XXXX

Tommy watched as the Dinos tamed their zords and jumped in them. He was so proud of them. They had Elsa on the run with their new zords.

"Great job guys." He said as they stood in front of him in their ranger suits. He smiled and walked back to his jeep. He knew Zordon must've felt like this after Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim's first fight.

XXXX

"Did they win?" She asked as he stepped in the door.

"Yea, they had to tame their zords first though. It was a good thing that we didn't have to do that." He said as he walked over to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Are they ready?" She asked against his chest. She buried her head deeper against him.

"They will be." He said and he started rubbing her back. He knew that this would be hard for her but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was her fears and if he couldn't see them, then he couldn't fight them for her. She was trying to be strong for him.

"I love you." She said as she leaned back. She took his hand as she stood up. They walked down the darken hall to their bedroom. She pushed opened the door to lean him. As soon as they both got inside she closed the door and leaned up to kiss him.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters because former rangers will be making an appearance as well as the history of what happened after they gave up the Turbo morphers after graduation. The next chapter should be up next week.


	5. Cybercafe

A/N: Okay so I had a little fun with this chapter and I don't own anything but the concept. Also I have changed a little bit of the story see if you can catch all that I changed!

XXXX

"I can't believe it. She is going to let me sing here." Kira said Hayley walked away.

"Yea Hayley's great and she takes care of her own." Ethan said as they saw a woman walked up to Hayley.

"Whoa she is hot!" Connor said. Kira looked over to the woman with Hayley and didn't see anything special about her. It hurt her to hear Connor say she was hot. She didn't understand why it did only that it did. The woman was in ordinary jeans and a pink t-shirt. It wasn't like she was in a mini-skirt and short shirt.

"She and Hayley are friends and have been since Hayley was at MIT. They don't seemed like they would be friends but they are. She owns a gym with one of her friends. I'm not sure about her name but I think its starts with a K but I'm not sure." Ethan said trying to shed some light on the situation. He had seen Kira's face when Connor had said that the woman was hot. He didn't know what to make of though but he wasn't going to ask her about it. She could be mean at times.

"She owns a gym? Wait I know her. She won a Gold Medal at the Pan Globals in gymnastics. Her name is Kimberly Hart." Kira said as the woman turned so that Kira could get a good look at her face.

"Yea that's it but how do you know?" Ethan asked as Connor stared at Kim.

"My mom loves gymnastics and I remember when she won. I wanted her to go the Olympics but she retired. I'm not sure why but she moved back to her hometown of Angel Grove. I wonder where she lives now." Kira said as she turned back to Ethan. She had to hit Connor so that he would quit staring.

"I didn't know that you watched gymnastics." Ethan commented before he walked over to the computers. He had to check a few things before they left.

"Connor, quit staring. You are embarrassing me." Kira whispered as Kim and Hayley walked over to them.

"Guys I wanted you to meet one of my best friends, Kimberly. Kim, this is Connor and Kira. One of their other friends is over at the computers in the blue shirt but you already know Ethan." Hayley said as Kim shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Kim said as she reclaimed her hand from Connor.

"Thanks and I'm so happy to meet you. I watched you win gold." Kira said as they walked over to sit at an open table.

"That was a long time ago. I just teach girls now." Kim said with a smile. They sat there and talked about Kim's gym and school. Hayley knew that Kim could still perform like she did in the Pan Globals. She was still that good. As they continued to talk Hayley was surprised that Kim didn't tell them that their Dr. O was her husband. She knew that she must have a reason not to tell them. She also knew that she had to wait until later before she asked her.

XXXX

Tommy was working on the rangers newest toys. They were a throwback to the shark cycles that he, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Kat had during their time as Ninjetti. He smiled when he thought about the moment when Zordon had presented the cycles to them. The rangers would be impressed he hoped. As he was making the final adjustments his computer went off. He walked over t it and typed in several keystrokes. He finally found why it was going out. The White Dino gem was uncovered. Mesogogg must've found it somewhere. He didn't know how to get to Mesogogg's lab to get the gem. Kim would kill him if he went in there to get the gem and he wasn't going to send his rangers after it yet. The good thing is that Mesogogg couldn't use the gem unless it chose him and he was pretty sure that the gem wouldn't choose someone evil to bond too. He hoped that that was the case anyway. He would figure out a way to get that gem.

XXXX

"I think that now is time to send out our latest monster." Mesogogg said to Elsa. She nodded and walked over to the invisiportal with the monster and an army of tyrannodrones. They appeared in downtown Reefside. Tommy's computer started going off again but this time it was the monster that had set it off. He called the rangers and told them to go to the park. He watched as the rangers morphed and made their way to the fight. He heard footsteps behind him. He swung around and saw Kim walking up to him.

"How are they doing?" She asked as she pulled up a chair. She had heard the alarms and decided that he needed someone with him while he watched.

"They just got there but they are doing good for this being their first fight against a monster." He said as he grabbed her hand. They watched as the newest rangers handled the monster with some difficultly. Kim knew that this was hard for him to watch. It had been a long time since he was on the side lines watching. The last time was probably when he lost his Green Ranger powers for the last time. He had to stand back and watch them defeat Zedd's monster all the while wanting to be at her side. Hayley came down the stairs as quiet as possible. She stopped when she saw Kim and Tommy at the computer. It was such a joy to see those two still in love after all this time. She also knew how hard this was for them to watch instead of being in the middle of it all. She hoped that the remaining gems didn't pick them because they needed a normal life as well.

XXXX

"Where is Dr. O? He's never been this late." Kira said as Hayley came over to her.

"Its time, go knock 'em dead." Hayley said as Kira walked up on stage. As she hit her first note, Tommy pulled in outside. He had been running behind because of the latest scans of the White Dino gem. He smiled when he heard Kira as he grabbed the door handle, he was grabbed from behind.

"You guys never learn." He said as Elsa and a few tyrannodrones attacked them.

"I learned that you are one of the best rangers in history. I will find out who the other is but for right now I will take you." She said as he went down on one knee from a kick from her. He knew that he couldn't take on all of them by himself but he was going to try. The tyrannodrones knocked him down again as Elsa grabbed him and jumped into an invisitportal. They landed in Mesogogg's lab seconds later.

"Well, well Dr. O it is nice of you to visit me. I have something that might interest you." He said as Elsa and Zeltrax strapped Tommy in a chair with an ugly machine hanging over it. Tommy struggled against the restraints. He knew that Kim was going to be mad and attack something.

"As you can see the White Dino gem is incased in amber." Mesogogg said as he held up the incased gem. Tommy stared at the gem and felt a pull towards it.

XXXX

"Aisha you know I know nothing about the new rangers. Why would I? I was at the gym. You can ask Trini besides we're retired, remember." Kim said with a smile. She wasn't going to tell about Tommy's new rangers unless she had too. She wanted to keep her friends out of this life as long as possible. They would be targets if the bad guys ever found out that they were the original Power Rangers.

"Yea I already asked her but I thought she was lying to me." Aisha said as she watched Rocky walked in. He and Adam ran a dojo in Reefside that was attached to Trini and Kim's. Aisha was tired from working all night. She was the only large animal vet in the area and she had to pull a calf in the early hours this morning. She knew that she should transfer to small animal but she loved horses and cows way too much. The large animals keep her working long hours though.

"Why would Trini lie to you? You know Trini doesn't lie and anyway you know I only wear Pink." She said with a laugh. She knew that Trini and Aisha would find out if she ever had to step back in the spandex. They had fought with her and knew her style. They would also know if Tommy even looked at the spandex. She hoped that they were just going to be mentors but just knew that something was going to happen that put them back at work. She talked late into the night with Aisha until she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She wasn't worried about Tommy because he was supposed to watching Kira then heading to the ruins. She knew that he had to be alone so she stayed at home. She didn't start worrying until the next morning. She woke up and reached for Tommy only to find cold sheets. She rose up and looked around. She couldn't even see where he had even been here. She got out of bed just as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said as she walked through the house.

"Kim, its me Hayley. Tommy's Jeep is outside and has been all night. I didn't think anything of it but now I have this feeling that something is wrong." Hayley said as Kim stopped cold. She had dozen of thoughts running through her head. She turned and hit the kitchen wide open. She hit the switch and waited until the door to the Command Center opened and ran downstairs.

"Hayley when you have time please stop by to run scans." Kim said before she hit end. She sat in the chair and start going through the computer. She was better and the computers now thanks to Tommy. He had shown her how to do some basic stuff. She knew that she wasn't ever going to be as good as Hayley and Billy but that was fine. She hoped that Hayley could make it soon because she had to go to work. She knew that she could nothing more sitting around here and Trini would get worried if she didn't come in without a good reason. If she told Trini that it was something with Tommy, Trini would march over here and demand to know what was going on. She looked over the computer again and went upstairs to get ready. Whoever had him better not touch a hair on his head because if they did they would die. She wouldn't need any spandex to defeat them either. She would have more than enough anger to take them down.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. If you didn't catch the biggest change, I changed the dino gem that Tommy gets. I'm sorry to whoever doesn't like the fact that I'm putting him back in White but I feel someone else is better for the Black Dino gem. And besides I like Tommy in White better. It just suits him. The next chapter should be out by the end of this week because when I finished this one the next chapter just flowed out as well.


	6. Legacy

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I couldn't wait to upload this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Okay why are we at Dr. O's?" Connor asked as Kira and Ethan walked down the stairs before him.

"We need to find out what happened to him. He's never missed a whole day. Its just not like him." Kira said as Ethan sat down at Tommy's computer. He started looking through it and found a video.

"This is the video of Tommy Oliver and you're not me then something is wrong." Tommy stated from the video. The kids looked at each other and wondered what was on this video.

"This video is a history of the Power Rangers. It all started when Rita Repulsa was released from her dumpster. Zordon of Eltar chose five teenagers to be the Earth's first Power Rangers. Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim stepped up to the challenge to defend the Earth. Rita not to be out done chose her own ranger, me. Jason and the others fought against me almost losing but they refused to give up. They destroyed the Sword of Darkness and I joined them to become the sixth ranger." Ethan paused the video to look at the others.

"Our Dr. O is the oldest Power Ranger?" Connor asked as Ethan and Kira just looked at him.

"No not the oldest. Jason has that title but the longest serving behind me." Kim said as Hayley stood at her side.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked her and Hayley.

"Your Dr. O is my husband and Hayley helped build all the ranger stuff." Kim said to them.

"You're married to Dr. O?" Connor asked.

"Yea for three years." Kim said with a smile.

"You were the first Pink Ranger?" Kira asked as she just stared at Kim.

"Yes I was and when I returned back I became the longest serving ranger. Hayley, could you please start the scans. I think that the kids need to see the rest of their past." Kim said as she pushed the button for Tommy's diary to come back up.

"I fought with the rest of the rangers until one of Rita's plans worked. She made a candle that when it burned it took a little of my power with it. When the candle burned out it would take my powers back and give them to Rita. We fought until the candle burned out. We thought all hope was gone until Zordon told that I could give my coin to someone else and the Green Ranger powers would be safe. I handed my coin to Jason because I knew if he needed the Green Ranger powers he could handle them. The rangers continued to fight without me at their side but then Rita had another plan that worked. This time it was the parents of Angel Grove that were held hostage. The rangers gave up their power coins but Rita being the evil that she was didn't release the parents as promised. With nothing to lose Jason had Zordon call me back to use the Green Power coin once more to save the parents. As I grabbed their coins my body was infused with much more energy than it had ever been in contact with thrusting me into a sleep as my body recharged and became entangled in the Green Ranger power again. I fought with the rangers against Rita and we were doing well until one more evil than Rita showed up. His name was Zedd. He knew that the rangers were a great fighting force but we did have a weak link. It was me. With this in mind, Zedd destroyed what was remaining of the Green Ranger powers. With me gone, the five remaining rangers had a hard time trying to defeat each of Zedd's monsters. Zordon decided that it was time to have a sixth ranger again. He created the White Ranger out of everything good. He chose me as the White Ranger so that I could continue to help out the rangers."

"Why did you stop the video?" Ethan asked Hayley.

"I have almost found him and I just needed to check something but I will start the video again." Hayley said as she started the video again. She looked over at Kim and noticed that she was wringing her hands. Hayley knew that this was hard for her having Tommy captured. She was normally the one captured and it was Tommy that had this waiting game. She could handle it though because she was a ranger first and foremost.

"As I grew into the White Ranger power Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen to attend a Peace Conference. In their place Zordon chose Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. The six of us presented a united front until Rita came back. She married Zedd and they became tougher enemies against us. Her brother Rito decided to join the fight. He destroyed our powers completely. With little choice we journeyed to the distant planet of Phadeos to meet the master warrior named Dulcea. She guided us on our journey to discover the Ninjetti within us all. We became the Falcon, Crane, Frog, Bear, Ape, and Wolf. With a little more help from Ninjor we became one with our animal spirits."

"Hey I was watching that." Connor said.

"Sorry I thought I had something but here is the video again." Hayley said. She kept getting false signals. She wanted to find him as soon as possible before a certain former Pink Ranger started attacking something.

"We settled into these new powers but a dream came knocking for one of the rangers. Kim had an opportunity to live her dream but during this time Rita again chose another human to do her dirty work. Kat was just another harmless human caught in the never ending fight. She was under Rita's spell and stole Kim's power coin and the Falcon zord. Without her power coin, Kim was slowly dying. Our new powers were linked with our life spirit. Kim passed out while fighting but then true to her nature got up to fight to save Kat. She was captured and Zedd slowly drained her remaining powers. We got her back and Kat overcame the spell over her. Kim chose Kat as her replacement to follow her dream in Florida. With a new ranger Rita's father joined the battle. We were badly outnumbered and had to call in reinforcements. The Alien Rangers helped while we were turned back into kids. We went on or Zeo quest to find the missing pieces of the Zeo crystal. Aisha on her quest decided that her place was there and chose Tanya to take her place. The one problem was that the Zeo crystal only contained five parts. Billy chose to step back and help Zordon and Alpha in the new Power Chamber. The five of us fought against a new enemy called the Machine Empire. We also had a new ranger, the Gold Ranger. Trey had to turn over his powers and the only one for this job was Jason. They were different than Zedd and Rita but they still captured me. The other rangers came after me but couldn't get through to me. Jason knew that only one person could do it. He called in Kimberly. She appeared in her Ninja Ranger suit only to disrobe. She pulled me back from he edge and we were once again back on track. With Kim coming back to Angel Grove Kat decided to chase her dream of dancing. Her choice of a replacement was none other than the Original Pink Ranger, Kimberly. We fought until the Machine Empire was destroyed. Our fight wasn't done yet. The Space pirate Divatox captured Trini and Billy for a sacrifice to Malgore. Zordon knew that we needed an upgrade so we shifted into Turbo. We fought long and hard but finally we got back Divatox who was once a ranger and destroyed Zedd and Rita. After our high school graduation we turned in our morphers."

"What?" Kira said.

"Don't worry there's more." Kim said with a smile. She knew the history better than anyone but it was fun to watch it again.

"Zordon knew that the Earth was not safe so he chose five new teenagers to take on the Turbo powers. T.J., Carlos, Justin, Ashley, and Cassie became the new Turbo rangers. Zordon knew that his time on Earth was drawing to a close. He sent Dimitria in his place to guide the new rangers but with their new enemy in space they took their fight to the skies as well leaving Justin on Earth. The meet a new friend and became the Space Rangers after the Turbo powers were destroyed. Everything came to a head then with Andros finding out that Astronema was his long lost sister Karone and that Zordon was close. The Space Rangers managed to save Karone but when Andros found Zordon the Alliance of Evil had taken over most of the planets. Zordon knew that the only way to save the universe was to be destroyed. Andros swung the blade that ended Zordon's life."

"Hayley what's wrong now?" Ethan asked.

"I just thought that this was a good place to stop." She said as she glanced over to Kim. She knew that this was hard for all the Original Rangers. Zordon was their mentor and like a father to all of them.

"Go ahead Hayley. They need to see it all." Kim said. She knew that they needed to see it all even though it felt like her heart was being torn in two again. Seeing the last minutes of Zordon's life always did it to her.

"Zordon's ray of life went through the entire universe to cleanse the evil of that time. With that battle ended another was starting up on the Terra Venture." The video continued on talking about the remaining ranger teams ending with pictures of Connor, Ethan, and Kira. Tommy said that these were the kids that the gems had chosen. He had faith in them and knew that they could do it.

"I found it!" Hayley said. She brought up the image of Mesogogg's fortress where Tommy's energy signature was.

"How do we get there?" Kim asked as she leaned in to see the image.

"Well first off you're not going in. Tommy would kill me if you got hurt. And for you guys, I'm going to give you Tommy's surprise. Look behind you." She said as she opened to door to that held the cycles.

"You can't just keep me here." Kim said as the rangers walked over to their cycles.

"Yes I can." Hayley said as she turned from Kim to the rangers. She knew that she needed to keep Kim here because who knew what Kim would do when she got inside.

"Wow, which one is mine?" Connor asked with a smile.

"Dude." Ethan said.

"I was joking." Connor said.

"No you weren't." Ethan said as they turned back to Kim and Hayley.

"Okay you need to hit an invisiportal at the highest rate of speed that these things can go. It's the only way to get to Mesogogg's Island Fortress." Hayley said.

"Wait did you say island?" Connor asked.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Kim asked still mad at Hayley. She would find a way there if there was a problem.

"Nothing." He said with a shrugged.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of water." Ethan said with a laugh.

"No." Connor said.

"You are." Ethan said as Kira just looked at them.

"Okay guys you need to go." Hayley said as they nodded and morphed. Kim watched as they made their way to the invisiportal that Hayley had found.

"How long until they get there?" Kim asked as Hayley brought them up on the screen.

"They should be almost there but are you going to be okay?" Hayley asked her when she saw her face.

"I will be when he is back and know this Hayley if I need to go in there, I will. No one is stopping me from going." Kim said as she looked over to Hayley with a look that said don't cross me. Hayley knew that she wasn't even going to try and stop Kim from helping if she was needed. She wanted to live more than she feared for Kim's safety and besides she knew that Kim could take care of herself. She was one of the Original Power Rangers.

XXXX

"Where do you think you are going?" Elsa asked as she appeared before the rangers.

"Get out of the way!" Kira screamed as they came to a stop.

"Oh no little Yellow Ranger, you see I can't do that. I can't let you try and save Dr. Oliver. He is needed for a little project." Elsa said as the rangers jumped off their bikes and began defending themselves against the tyrannodrones that attacked as soon as they got off their bikes. They got the number down and jumped back on their bikes because the invisiportal was beginning to close.

"I don't think so, rangers." Elsa said as shot a bolt of energy at the rangers. It missed and they made it just before the invisiportal closed.

XXXX

"They made it." Kim stated as Hayley pulled up the blueprint of Mesogogg's lair.

"Okay this dot is the rangers and this one is Tommy. They are close to him." Hayley said as they watched the rangers move closer to Tommy. Kim was watching with baited breath as the rangers drew closer to Tommy. She just wished that she could be there with them.

XXXX

"Okay this way and according to this we are close to Dr. O." Ethan said as they ran down the hall. They were stopped by Zeltrax and a group of tyrannodrones. Ethan and Connor fought while Kira made her way to where Dr. O was.

"Dr. O?" She said as she stepped into the room. It was the same room that she had been held in. She ran over to him and released the straps.

"Thanks Kira but we need to go." He said as he jumped up but before he followed her out he grabbed the White Dino gem that was still encased in amber.

"Dr. O lets go." Connor said as they jumped on their bikes. Tommy motioned for them to go on. He ran behind them and just made it through the opening before it closed. He fell before the rangers just as Elsa appeared before them.

"Dr. Oliver I want that gem. You took it." She screamed as she held out her sword.

"I don't think so." He said as he held up the gem in amber to block her attack. The amber around the gem disappeared as did Tommy.

XXXX

"TOMMY! What just happened and where is he?" Kim screamed as she leaned in to the screen. How could he just disappear?

"I don't know." Hayley said. She was worried about what Kim would do until Tommy reappeared.

XXXX

"Looks like your Dr. O was no match for me." Elsa said as a form started appearing.

"Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily? I don't think so." He said as he held the gem in his hand.

"I want that gem." Elsa screamed.

"There are two things that you need to know about the dino gems. First you don't choose them they chose you and second they go really well with dino morphers." He said as he flicked his wrist and a morpher appeared. He put the White Dino gem in the morpher and morphed.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing this?" She asked.

"Experienced yes but old, never." He said as the other rangers gathered around him.

XXXX

"He's dead." Kim said in a whisper. Hayley shrived at the sound of Kim's voice. She knew that Tommy was in for it when he got back. They watched as the rangers beat Elsa and the monster. Elsa disappeared as the monster was destroyed.

"Can I leave before you attack your husband?" Hayley said as Kim looked over at her.

"Yea you can and Hayley thank you for all you have done." Kim said as the rangers made their way back to the Command Center with the newest addition in tow who was not looking forward to facing his wife.

XXXX

"TOMMY!" Kim screamed as he came in with the other rangers following at a safe distance behind him.

XXXX

"No way! Kat I think that you need to see this." Billy said as his readings went off the charts.

"What is it Billy?" She asked as she came up behind him.

"I think our fearless leader is back in the spandex and from the looks of it he is back in White." Billy said with a laugh. He knew that a certain Pink Ranger was probably blowing the roof off of their house.

"Do we need to drive by and check on him?" Kat asked because she knew that Kim was trouble when she was mad.

"No we need to call a meeting because I think that the gem he has, has a bad side effect and I think that everyone needs to be aware of it." Billy said as he looked over at Kat. The White gem was not a good thing for Tommy to have knowing his start in the Power Ranger world.

XXXX

Okay so I had to post this one today anyway what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that everyone liked the history after they gave up the Turbo Morphers. The next chapter should be up next week and I want to say a special thank you to mykkila09, hewhoreaps, and Stained Wolf for your ideas. I tweaked the chapter a little to include them. Also if you are reading Dino Again I promise to have the new chapter up by the end of this week maybe two chapters but I'm not sure on that.


	7. Two Gems?

A/N: Okay I don't own anything but the concept. I had fun writing this chapter and was going to wait to upload it with Dino Again tomorrow but I just couldn't. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Jason I think that we need to have a meeting." Billy said on the phone.

"Why?" He asked as he looked over at his wife. She was asking him what was wrong.

"I think that a former ranger is back in spandex." Billy said as Kat walked in. She looked over at her husband and knew that he was on the phone with Jason.

"I'm going to kill him. He is not putting Kim through this." Jason said which caused Trini to stare at him.

"I think that we need to get all the facts before we act." Billy said in a calming voice.

"Oh we will get all the facts before I kill him. How can he be back in spandex and not ask me to join him." Jason said as Trini hit him upside the head. She walked off as Jason and Billy planned the where and when. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

XXXX

_The Next Day_

"Dr. O what's wrong?" Kira asked him after class. She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were glowing white. She didn't think that it was a good thing that his eyes were glowing.

"Nothing." He said as he walked away. She pulled out her phone and dialed Connor. He wouldn't know what to do but Ethan had left his phone at home and maybe Connor was near Ethan.

"Hello?" Connor said when he answered the phone. He was at Dr. O's with Ethan and Hayley. They were working on the Raptor Cycles upgrading them. He was actually just standing around since Ethan and Hayley had told them to say back.

"Connor, this is Kira. Is Ethan or Hayley near?" She asked as she peeked around the corner at Dr. O. He was walking down the hall toward the doors.

"Yes here you go." He said as he handed Hayley the phone since she was the closest to him.

"Kira, what's wrong?" She asked her as she finished with Connor's bike.

"I think that something is wrong with Dr. O. He is acting all weird and his eyes are glowing white." Kira said as she watched Dr. O get in his jeep. She was worried about where he would go.

"Oh not good, not good Kira, please follow him. I will get a hold of Kim. She is needed." Hayley said as she hung up the phone. She jumped up and ran upstairs to dial Kim at her gym. She hoped that Kim wasn't busy because there was no one else to stop Tommy.

"Hello Crane and Tiger Gym, Kim speaking." Kim said as she picked up the phone. She had been sitting at her desk going over paper work. She rubbed her eyes and knew that she needed to get more sleep but she yelled all night at Tommy. They finally went to bed at 1 this morning not solving anything. She sighed when she heard Hayley's voice.

"Kim, its me Hayley. I think that you need to get home now. Tommy's eyes are glowing white." She said to her. Kim jumped up causing Trini to look at her. She had ten little girls practicing their routines.

"What? Where is he?" She asked as she grabbed up her bag and purse. She knew that she had to find him soon before he hurt anyone. This was the last thing they needed.

"At the school but Kira saw him get into his jeep." Hayley said. She finished giving information to Kim then hung up the phone. She ran back downstairs to monitor the situation. She knew that this was the best she could do for Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

"Jason I think that Kim is going to beat you to killing Tommy." Trini said when she ran in the house. She had seen Kim peel out of the parking lot kicking up a trail of dust. Thankfully her class was finished when Kim left so she closed up and made her way home. She was thankful that she didn't see any cops since she never looked down at her speedometer and her 45 minute drive was transformed into 15 minutes.

"We need to find them. Something is wrong." He said as he grabbed his shoes. He could feel something was really wrong with Tommy which meant that something was wrong with Kim. He needed to be there to protect both of them.

XXXX

"Thomas Oliver, you stop right there." Kim screamed as she jumped out of her car. Tommy was about to go into the house. Hayley had called her to say that Tommy was on his way home. Kim had guessed that he would go home so thankfully she had already been on her way.

"Why? What's wrong Kimmy?" He asked as he turned around. She gasped when she saw his eyes. It was worse than she thought.

"Oh Tommy, no." She said as she stepped closer to him but she didn't touch him yet. She knew that she would have to break through the evil in him on her own.

"Little Kimberly, the perfect little ranger, you've never walked on the wild side have you? Oh yea you have I forgot." He snarled at her. She was closer enough to feel his breath on her face but she didn't back away. It took everything in her not to touch him.

"Tommy, stop it." Kim whispered. She knew that it wasn't him talking but the evil side effect of the gem. She knew that she could handle this side of him because she had before but she had hoped that she wouldn't have to do it again.

"What's wrong, Kimmy? Can't take the heat." He whispered in her ear but she never flinched. She didn't want to give him even an inch of victory.

XXXX

"Can Kim handle Dr. O?" Ethan asked as Kira ran downstairs. She had circled around the house trying not to draw notice. They watched Tommy circle Kim again and again.

"Yea she can. She has done it before." Hayley said as she started scans on Tommy's body. She had to found out what was causing the gem to make him act this way.

"I still think that she needs help." Connor said from behind them. He was worried about what Dr. O would do to Kim.

"No you will only make it worse. He will not hurt her even though he is evil but he will hurt anyone else who is near her." Hayley said as three cars pulled up in the drive. She knew who they were and hoped that they stayed back.

"Whoa is that who I think it is?" Connor said as the people got out of their cars. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Kat, Zack, and Angela made their way over to Tommy and Kim. They were stopped by Hayley through their old communicators. They had all grabbed it before they left not knowing why.

"Guys I know that you want to help Tommy and Kim but I need you to come in the house to the basement. She is the only one who can help right now." Hayley said.

"Okay but we need to know what is going on." Jason said as he lowered his wrist. They walked past Tommy and Kim into the house. It took all of Jason's will power to get into the house but he did it for Tommy and Kim.

"What's up Hayley?" Rocky asked. He was the first one to make it down.

"Tommy, as you know has the White Dino gem but something is off with it because he is evil." Hayley said. Billy knew that he could help over everyone else so he sat down next to Hayley. He pulled up a scan of the gem.

"Billy what is that?" Adam asked as Billy brought up Tommy's gem. It showed the White gem but with a pink glow around it.

"That is the problem with the gem. Instead of just one gem, Tommy has two." He said to them giving them a look that said only Tommy would get two gems.

"Okay can we get the one gem out?" Jason asked him slipping into the role of leader.

"No we can't but Kim just standing there is pulling on the gem. I think that she is going to be back in the spandex soon." He said with a smile. It looked like the Pink gem was calling for Kim. Every second it pulled away from Tommy more and more.

"Oh that's great now Kim is getting back in the spandex." Jason said with a smile. He watched Tommy and Kim some more. He didn't know what was going to happen but what did threw him for a loop. Kim grabbed Tommy and held him close but then he was thrown back. He stumbled and landed on his butt. Kim was standing there glowing pink as Tommy was glowing white on the ground.

"What just happened?" Kira asked. She couldn't believe it that little Kimberly was that powerful against Dr. O.

"I don't know but she has the gem now." Billy said as everyone ran upstairs to get outside to Tommy and Kim but before Billy joined them he saw that Tommy and Kim had stopped glowing.

XXXX

"Tommy I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." She said as he just looked at her. She glanced down at her hand and paused. A pink gem was in her hand. She knew what that meant.

"Kim, what do you have?" He asked when he noticed she was gripping something in her hand. Dread filled him as she opened her hand to reveal the Pink Dino gem. He was still trying to shake off the after effects of the two gems being together.

"The Pink dino gem." She said as she looked at him. He stood up and walked over to her and tried to touch her but he couldn't touch her. There was a force field of the palest of pink around her.

"Kim I think I know what you power is." He said as everyone filed out of his house. He knew that he and Kim were in trouble. He saw the look on Jason's face since he was first out of the house.

"What is it?" She asked him fearing his answer. She didn't want to take the mantle again but at least Tommy was by her side in spandex.

"Force field and other mind control." Billy answered for him as they came to a stop in front of them. Billy had a smile on his face. He was excited about Tommy and Kim's new powers that went with their gems.

"What?" She screamed as Tommy once again tried to touch her. He couldn't get near to her though.

"Kim please release your shield and let me in." He said as she lowered her guard in her mind. Tommy grabbed her and ushered her and the others in the house. They had a lot to discuss starting with him and Kim stepping back into spandex.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The idea of the two gems being infused together came to me in the shower one morning! It was such a fantastic idea that I had to run with it. And what did everyone think about Kim's power? I could picture this whole scene for days after I wrote it. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week.


	8. TOMMY!

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Tommy I can't believe you would say that!" Kim screamed.

"How long are you going to let them go at it?" Hayley asked the former rangers. They were all downstairs listening to Tommy and Kim upstairs. Hayley knew that she wasn't going up there because it wasn't her place.

"I'm not going up there now. Do you hear how mad she is? You know her Hayley and you know that none of us will brave that storm." Rocky said as he looked at the others. They were all shaking their heads along with him. Tommy could handle his wife since he was the one who had made her mad anyway. He told her that he didn't want her out there fighting that he couldn't watch out for her and the Dinos, that comment had been an hour ago. She was still spitting mad an hour later. Tommy was handling it well though since he was still alive and yelling back at his wife.

"How are we going to get home? I don't want to get up there either." Ethan said as the others looked at him. The Dinos had never heard Dr. O get that loud before and they would have guess that Kim turned into a raving shrew when she was mad.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked just now noticing the kids in the corner.

"Oh guys I'm sorry. These are the Dinos Connor in Red, Ethan in Blue, and Kira in Yellow. Guys this is Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Zack, Angela, Billy, and Kat." Hayley said as she made the introductions.

"Okay I recognize all of you but her." Connor said pointing at Angela.

"She wasn't a ranger but she is married to Zack. He wanted to her to know everything and not have any secrets. She has known since high school that all of us were rangers." Trini supplied with a smile. She knew that this was probably a lot for them to take in, in such a short period of time.

"Okay but what about us leaving?" Ethan asked again looking around the room.

"You can sneak out the back, I guess." Hayley said as she heard Kim scream again. It also sounded like Kim threw something at Tommy, whatever it was crashed against the mantle causing the Dinos to flinch and the others to shake their heads. Would that boy never learn that Kim could take care of herself without his help? She knew that Tommy wanted to protect his wife at all costs but sometimes he was too much.

XXXX

"Kim this is for your own good." He said again trying to reason with her without making her even madder at him.

"Did you forget that I was a ranger before you and that I have been a ranger longer than you?" She threw at him. She paced the length of their living room while he stood by the door. They had been having this fight for an hour now with no one giving in. He watched her pace back and forth until he spoke again.

"Kim, they are new to this." He said as she swung around to pace back.

"I know but I'm not. They can learn from both of us." She said louder than necessary.

"Kim, I don't want you back out there." He said to her back.

"I don't care what you want. I didn't want you to be back in spandex again but I didn't have a say because the gem chose you. Well now the Pink gem has chosen me. I'm going to be in the next fight either by your side or someone else's but I will be back out there." She said as she swung back around to face him and stopped. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood there. He knew that that was a bad sign. He straightened up and mimicked her stance. He hoped that she would smile at him and this would all go away but she didn't. He sighed and walked over to her knowing that he was about to compromise because he loved her.

"Kimberly, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. I know you can do this. You are the Pink Ranger to me. I never saw anyone else as the Pink Ranger and you know that. The gem didn't stand a chance against you because you were the Original Pink. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't lose you." He said as he placed his hands on her arms. She looked up at him and sighed. He played on her emotions. She knew that he fought dirty when he wanted something.

"Tommy, you don't fight fair." She said as she uncrossed her arms.

"I know but when it comes to you all bets are off." He said as he pulled her close. He wrapped her in his arms and sighed.

"You won't lose me either. What are we going to do? We have to teach the Dinos and face our friends." She said against his chest.

"I don't know but Jason is going to take this hard." He sighed. He knew that everyone was waiting on them in the basement. They wouldn't want to face Kimberly but they wouldn't leave either. They had questions that only he could answer. He knew that it was long overdue. It was time to bring them back in the ranger loop.

"Yes he is. I guess that we need to get down there and assure them that I have not killed you for that comment." She said with a laugh. She stepped out his arms and grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand down to the basement to face their friends.

XXXX

"I don't hear anything. Do you think that we should check on them?" Adam asked. Everyone just looked at him.

"If she has killed Tommy, I want to let her settle down a little." Kat said with a smile.

"I haven't killed him yet, Kat but that might not last." Kim said as they appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well Tommy I think you should thank your lucky stars that she loves you." Jason said as he stood up. The Dinos eased to the back not knowing what Kim might do but wanted to hear what Dr. O would tell his friends.

"Okay well as you all know by now Tommy and I are back in spandex. While Tommy was on Mercer Island, he searched for the Dino gems unbeknownst to me. The five of us have these gems now. Tommy and Hayley built the morphers and cycles for these powers." Kim said.

"What? Tommy helped build something?" Rocky asked before he started laughing.

"Yes as Kim said I helped Hayley but as you know she did a lot of the work. I provided input from our days as rangers." He said as he punched Rocky in the shoulder. Everyone started laughing and asking questions to either Hayley or Tommy. The Dinos knew that they needed to get home before it got too late leaving everyone else sitting in the basement.

"How are they?" Jason asked as Kim came back downstairs. She had walked the Dinos out while everyone continued to talk.

"They are young but they will learn since they now have two former rangers helping them." He said as he looked over at Kim.

"Who is the bad guy?" Adam asked him when everything settled back down.

"His name is Mesogogg. I believe that he was the one to blow up Mercer Island and killed Anton Mercer. I'm not sure on that but I know that he is after the Dino gems." He said as he jumped up.

"What's going on?" Kim asked him as he smiled back at her. Hayley knew what he was doing when he pushed a button on his desk. A glass case rose out of the table in front of the others. The top opened to reveal a pink morpher.

"I believe my dear that this is yours." He said as he walked back over to the case and handed her the morpher.

"How did you build it so fast?" She asked him as she put it on her wrist and popped her gem inside.

"I told Hayley about the others gems and she built them." He said as he pointed to Hayley.

"This is all well and great but what about us?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"How does this affect us? If we are attacked are we supposed to act like we don't know how to fight and let them captured us or do we fight?" He asked.

"I don't think that I could even tell you not to fight. You know your limits and I expect you to follow those limits. We all have our communicators." He said looking at Jason.

"So don't get captured, got it." Rocky said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Yes Rocko don't get caught. I would hate for you to mess up my record." Kim said with a laugh. She reached over and hugged him close.

"Okay serious though can those kids do it?" Aisha asked.

"Yea I think they can. They remind me of us long ago. I feel a little like Zordon to them. It is weird having all the answers for them. They look to me and Kim instead of standing by our sides like you all did." He said with a serious tone. Kim knew that this was hard on him. They had to train a new set of rangers and learn all about a new bad guy. They talked on into the night until Trini noticed what time it was. She knew that after the day Tommy and Kim had they needed rest.

"Jase we need to get going. I have an early class in the morning." She said as she stood up. They all decided that it was time to leave. Tommy and Kim stood in the door waving to their friends. They stepped back in and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked him. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted the seat beside her for him.

"Yea I'm just worried about you and the kids." He said as he sat down. She leaned into his side to comfort him.

"Tommy, don't worry about me, remember I can do this and I can help you with the kids. They are young but so were we. Zordon taught us basic things while we learned the rest by doing. We know this better than anyone heck we have seen the most battle time out of anyone of the past rangers." She said to him.

"I know and I know that you can do this probably better than me but I will still worry." He told her as he leaned his head against the top of hers.

"I know you will as will I. This is going to be hard for all of us. I thought when we laid down our Turbo morphers that we would never wear the spandex again. I should've known better because we attract the powers. I think they seek us out because we take them over and over again." She said.

"I didn't mean to put you through this. I wanted to protect you from this." He said as he put his arm around her.

"I know you did but I knew when I married you that it would never be boring. We can protect each other." She said to him. They sat there at talked for an hour before they got up and went to bed. They knew that this might be the last quiet night for a while. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't wait for her first battle back in the spandex. She wanted to know if she still had it.

XXXX

"They found the Pink gem, master and Dr. Oliver's wife has it." Elsa said as she walked into the room.

"I know and you failed me yet again. Did you know that the Pink gem was inside the White gem?" He asked her.

"No I did not and we did not detect anything out of the ordinary with the White gem." She told him as Zeltrax walked into the room.

"So now we have two veteran rangers along with three children that have my gems. I want those gems back, Elsa." Mesogogg said as he walked out.

"I guess that means that you are on the chopping block." Zeltrax said from behind her.

"No it means that we're on the chopping block." She snarled at him. She stalked out of the room. She would get those gems starting with the newest Pink Ranger's gem. Tommy wouldn't know what hit him when his wife was taken away from him. It was the key to the newest White Ranger's undoing. The only problem with Elsa's plan was that she was underestimating the newest Pink Ranger.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also yea the ideas for my stories pop up in the weirdest places. Most of them come up while I drive and I end recording them on my phone for later. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	9. Trent

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I am sorry for this taking me longer than I thought it would but I hope that everyone likes this chapter. It is a big fluff chapter and I was orginially not going to write this one but when I tried to write further chapters, they didn't work without this one. Anyway onto the story.

XXXX

"Well I see that you are still alive, so I guess that you and Tommy didn't fight anymore after we left." Trini said as Kim walked in the next morning.

"Very funny, Trini but no we settled everything, finally." She said with a smile.

"Yea well maybe you can explain to my husband why he can't join you back in spandex." Trini said as she followed Kim into her office.

"I think that I will leave Jason to you. I have enough to deal with, with Tommy and a group of rangers that aren't friends." Kim sighed. She looked down at her desk and was thankful that she had done almost of her work yesterday before leaving to go after Tommy.

"If you need help just let us know." She said as she turned and walked out the door.

"I will." Kim said to Trini's back. She watched her best friend walk out to the gym and set up the mats for her first class. She was teaching her youngest students to fall. Kim never understood why that was a big lesson. She knew that falling came natural to her sport but you didn't want to do it. It was something to be avoided. She finally sat down and turned on her computer, her first class won't be for another hour. She was thankful for that this morning since she hadn't gotten much sleep due to the fact that she and Tommy stayed up talking last night about everything.

XXXX

"Dr. O you don't look so good." Connor told him after class.

"I know I stayed up too late last night." He said as he rubbed his face for the hundredth time in the past hour. He was glad that he and Kim had talked last night but he was not feeling it today.

"Okay I guess but anyway have you seen Kira?" He asked.

"No but I think that Principal Randall has her showing around the new student, Trent." Tommy said as he erased the board and began writing his notes for the next class.

"Okay well if you see her, please let me know." He said as he took of down the hallway. Tommy shrugged at him and continued to write his notes. He tried not to yawn through the next class but it was hard. Since he had all of his thoughts on not yawning he forgot to tell Kira that Connor was looking her when he saw her going down the hall with the new student.

XXXX

"We have the next class together." Kira said to the new boy. He was cute in her opinion and different than Connor, who got on her nerves sometimes. He also wasn't a jock, he liked to draw.

"Well at least I will know someone in class then." He said with a smile.

"Well you can meet my friends, since they are also in that class and the coolest teacher here. His name is Dr Oliver but we all call him Dr. O." She said as they walked down the hall. It was the last break before the end of the day. They were walking slowly to their next class.

"What is he a doctor of?" Trent asked her as they filed past Connor and Ethan who were at their lockers.

"Don't really know. He is really into bones and such though." She said as they finally made it to their class. He allowed her to go first. She went to her seat and pointed to the seat to the left of her but he chose the right instead. Unbeknownst to him it was Connor's seat but she wasn't going to make that big a deal out of it though. Connor won't mind anyway. He could seat behind her or Ethan if he wanted. It wasn't like they had assigned seating or anything.

XXXX

"Hey Kira just walked by with the new kid. I guess that he is in our last class. We should go before the bell rings." Ethan said in a rush as Connor nodded. He followed close behind Ethan into the classroom. He paused when he saw that someone was already in his seat. He shook his head and walked to the seat behind Kira. He guessed that the way that Kira was talking to him, that he must be the new kid. He would let the seat slide today but he was getting his seat back tomorrow before this new kid could cozy up to Kira. He didn't know what the feeling swelling inside of him was only that it told him that this guy was after more than someone to show him around the school. He was after Kira.

XXXX

"Where you all day, Kira?" Ethan asked as they walked out to the parking lot. They were on their way to the Cybercafé.

"You know that I was showing Trent around." Kira said with sass. She looked over at Connor and paused. She didn't know what had brought that look on his face but it sent a chill through her.

"I can't believe that you didn't invite him to join us then. I think that he would've liked the Cybercafé." Ethan said as he jumped in the back seat of Connor's car.

"He said that he had somewhere to be but I did invite him. I want him to fit in around here." She said as she climbed in the passenger seat. Connor gritted his teeth and climbed in. He fired up his car and took off. He was mad that this Trent was getting to close to Kira. He didn't understand it either.

"Hey Connor, slow down, I don't think that Hayley will close anytime soon." Kira said as she held onto the seat. She was thankful that she had put on her seatbelt before they left. He was driving like he had monsters chasing them. She glanced over at him and saw that he looked angry. She didn't know what was wrong but she hoped that he worked through it.

XXXX

"Hey Kim, I thought you had a late class today." Hayley said as Kim sat down at the bar.

"I do but that is two hours away so I decided to meet up with Tommy." She said as Hayley made her a smoothie.

"I hope that you told Tommy because you know that he doesn't come here everyday." She said as she handed Kim her drink.

"Yea I did. He was leaving school when we were on the phone so unless he is attacked between here and there he should be here right about now." She said as the door opened with a chime. They both glanced at the door and smiled. Tommy came striding in wearing a pair of khakis with a white dress shirt. Kim loved seeing him in white again. She thought he looked hotter in white.

"Hey Hayley, hey Kim." He said as he walked over to his wife. She stood up and stepped into his arms. Hayley smiled at them because she knew that they could still act like they were dating after all these years.

"Ok you too there are young kids in here and I don't want their parents complaining." She said with a smile. She turned to talk to her help that she had hired yesterday. She had finally decided to get some help and this boy was perfect. He liked to draw but he was willing to work after school which helped her out since most of her business was after school hours.

"I think Hayley is embarrassed of us." Tommy said as he released Kim and sat down next to her.

"I doubt it but whatever. Did you have a good day?" She asked as she swung around to face him.

"Yea I guess. The kids are the same but I think that Connor is jealous of the new kid." He said.

"Really? Why, is the new kid great at soccer?" Kim asked as she took a drink of her smoothie. Hayley had almost gotten as good as Ernie with the smoothies. Kim had showed her how to make them just like Ernie.

"No but I think that he likes Kira though." Tommy said as Connor, Kira, and Ethan walked in. They both waved to the kids. Kim knew exactly what Tommy was talking about. Connor and Kira were a younger version of her and Tommy. It would only be a matter of time for those two hopefully.

"Hey Dr. O and Kim." Ethan said as he sat down next to Kim.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Kim asked them as they all sat down.

"Great except for that last class, you know that teacher has it in for us." Connor said with a laugh.

"Hey you better watch it. I know that teacher." Tommy said as they all laughed. They continued to talk until Kim saw that it was time for her to leave. She kissed Tommy then ran out the door.

XXXX

"You know I think that I can work with the fact that the newest rangers are husband and wife." Elsa said as she watched Kim teach her girls some flips. She smiled as she thought of the pain that either she or Tommy would go through for each other. A plan was forming in the back of her mind as to what she would do to them. It was the perfect plan. They were each other's weaknesses and it would work to her advantage.

XXXX

"Great job girls!" Kim said at the end of practice. She smiled as all the kids' parents walked them out. She was the last one left finally. She went back into her office to grab her coat and tennis shoes. She didn't worry about changing since she would be home in a few minutes. She flipped off the lights and walked out to her car. It was such a great night with barely any wind and a cool 65 degrees her car said when she cranked it. She smiled as the song came on the radio. It was a fast upbeat song that she hadn't heard in a while. It never occurred to her to lock her doors behind she put the car in gear. In an instant her door was yanked opened and she was dragged out by her arm. She was kicking and screaming at her attacker until they hit her on the back of the head. She was out seconds later but before she blacked out, she thought that Tommy was going to be mad at someone for taking her.

XXXX

"Hayley anything on any other gems?" Tommy asked as he came down the stairs. He knew that Kim won't be home for a while longer yet.

"No but I know that there has to be another one. There is too much energy for only five gems." She said as she continued to run scans of the surrounding areas. They had been at this for several days but they still didn't know if there was another gem or not. She personally felt that there was but she knew that Tommy was beginning to think that there wasn't.

"Okay keep scanning, maybe we will get something." He said as he went down on one knee. He knew that something was wrong with Kim. He didn't know what.

"Tommy! What's wrong?" Hayley asked as she ran over to his side. She knelt down beside him.

"I don't know just that something is wrong with Kim. Please locate her." He said through closed eyes. She wondered if he was in pain. She had a feeling that Tommy and Kim had a special bond that alerted the other that they were in pain or gone. She had known them too long and sometimes they knew that the other was hurt before a phone call. It was eerily sometimes. She was used to it now though. She watched as the computer searched for Kim's reading. It took like ten minutes before it even located a tiny trace of Kim. It was bad news for Tommy though.

"Tommy, I think that she has been captured by Elsa." She said as Tommy jumped up and ran over to her. She heard him take a deep breath then focus on the computer screen.

"I need to call Jason." Was all he said before he took off in a dead sprint. This was not good news at all. If Elsa thought that she could steal Kim then she had another thing coming. Tommy would not give Kim up without a fight but she also knew that Kim was probably fighting tooth and nail to get back to Tommy.

XXXX

"I think you need to learn who your boss is." Elsa said as Kim stood up again. Elsa had knocked her down time and time again. Kim looked down at the chains holding and knew that if Elsa knocked her down again then she was coming out of these chains. It was almost too much for the Pink Ranger but not quite. She wouldn't give because she knew that Tommy wouldn't.

"I know that you are not my boss and the only reason you have me chained is that you know I would kick you across this room several times over." Kim spat back at her. Elsa raised her arm as Kim attacked her. She drew on all her strength and broke through the chains finally. Kim hit Elsa over and over until Elsa disappeared. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. She wiped the blood from her cheek. She was safe but she didn't know how to get out now and she knew that Elsa would be back and stronger than ever.

XXXX

"Jason, its me Tommy. They have Kim." Tommy said to his best friend. He was hurting and for some reason he felt weaker than ever. He couldn't explain it though. He stared off in the corner. He would get her back if it was the last thing he did. He hoped that she was fighting them every step of the way and knew deep in his heart that she was. He finished telling Jason everything he knew. He hung up the phone on Jason's promise to be there as soon as possible. He knew that Trini would fill everyone else in on everything.

"Kimberly, I will come for you." He said to the air as he got up and walked out on the porch to wait on everyone.

XXXX

"I think that you underestimated her." Zeltrax said as Elsa wiped the blood away from her lip. She would've never thought that that Pink Ranger was that good a fighter.

"I'd like to see you take her. She broke those chains like they were nothing." Elsa said as she took a deep breath. She was sore already from that blasted Pink Ranger. She couldn't believe that she broke those chains. She thought that Dr. Oliver was the only one that could surprise her but now his wife had. She had to come up with a new plan.

XXXX

Well what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also I had way too much fun with Connor/Kira/Trent. And I wasn't going to have Kim captured in this story but the opportunity was perfect and I couldn't let it slip through my fingers but I didn't want her to be weak either so I had a compromise that I think works better with the story. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	10. Friendship

A/N: I don't own anything but I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. It helps me to actually sit down and write these chapters.

XXXX

"Trini pack a bag. We're going to Reefside again." Jason said as soon as he hung up the phone. He rubbed his face before turning around to face his wife.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to his side. She grabbed his arms and made him face her. She knew that something was bad.

"They have Kim." He said with a sadness that she had never heard from him before.

"How is Tommy?" She asked. She knew that Tommy was taking this harder than Jason and she also knew that Tommy would want Jason at his side.

"Not good but holding up better than I thought he would be but we need to get Reefside now." He said as he walked away from her. She glanced at his retreating back and sighed. It was going to be a long day for all of them. She knew that she had to call the others so that everyone could be on their guard if they saw an evil Kim parading through downtown. She hoped that Kim wasn't turned evil but knew that it could be a possibility. She walked to their bedroom and looked around. It was time to find a house closer to everyone else. It was time to move to Reefside. She grabbed their bags and began packing several shirts, pants, and anything else that they would need while they were there. It was just too much of a drive to make everyday. She glanced around and tried to control her emotions. It was harder this time with Kim captured. They weren't supposed to be rangers any longer. It just wasn't fair that they had to live this lifestyle once again. She zipped up their bags and went to joined Jason at the table. She watched as he placed the phone down and turned to look at her.

"Did you call everyone?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Yea they are meeting us at Tommy's. Tell me that she is going to be alright." He implored.

"She will be alright. You know Kimberly and you know that she is fighting to get back to Tommy. We have to have faith in her and remember that she has done this before." She said to him. He nodded and stood up. She watched as he walked into their room to get their bags then walked them out to the car. She stood up slowly and followed him outside. She climbed in the car and watched Jason climb in beside her. They finally got on their way to Tommy's. They hoped that Kim would be back but knew that she wouldn't.

XXXX

"Aisha, are you ready?" Rocky asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yea but I don't understand why we have to stay at Tommy's. We are less than 10 minutes from his house." She said as she handed him their bag.

"We are there for Tommy and I want to know if anything happens to Kim the moment is does happen. We need to be there for that." He said as he led her out to their car. She just smiled at the thought of everyone being there for Tommy. She also knew that this was a lot for the boys. Kim was like their little sister and they wanted to protect her at all costs. The boys were very protective of all the girls really but Kim was the one who was always captured. She hoped that Kim was found soon.

XXXX

"Billy, are you ready?" Kat asked her husband as she walked into the basement. She knew that he was trying to locate Kim for Tommy.

"Yea because I can't get anything here, I hope that Hayley has gotten further than I have. Mesogogg has some sort of shield surrounding his fortress. I can't get through on this end." He said as he looked up at Kat. She saw the worry and doubt in his glaze. She knew that this was hard for him because it was something that he couldn't figure out. She wished that she could help him but knew that right now Hayley was the only one who could help her husband. She crossed over to him and took his hand.

"Billy, she will be alright. She is stronger than even they realize. Zordon wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't and the gem wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't. We just need to have faith that everything will turn out alright. She is a Power Ranger." Kat said as she held Billy close to her. She knew that each of the boys was taking Kim's disappearance hard. She sometimes envied Kim's closeness with the boys but knew that she would not want to be in Kim's place. She didn't think that she could handle all the 'big brothers' anyway.

"I know she is a Power Ranger but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her. I would worry about you the same way if not more. I also know what Tommy is going through with her being gone. They may be each other's strength but they are also each other's weaknesses." He said as he stood up and gathered Kat close to him. He rubbed her back and took several calming breaths. He knew that they needed to get going to meet everyone at Tommy's house. They had to get busy and on the road.

XXXX

"Zack are you sure that you want to wait until you get off of work. Jason sounded very down on the phone." Angela asked her husband over the phone. She knew that her husband needed to be in Reefside with their friends.

"I can't get away right now. We are cutting the video for the final time." He said with a sigh. He felt bad that he couldn't get away but he had hundreds of people waiting on this video.

"Okay well I will have our bags packed so that we can leave as soon as you get home." She said before they said their goodbyes. She looked around their house and felt a chill in the air. She didn't know how they had done this years ago while they were still teenagers. It was hard on her now. She also knew that Tommy had to taking this hard. She shook off her thoughts and began to gather things that they would need. She wanted to be on the road minutes after Zack came home.

XXXX

"Adam, are ready to go?" Tanya asked him. She had already put the bags in the car an was just waiting on him.

"I guess." He said with a sigh. He stood up and turned to look at her. She had seen that look before and it was not good.

"She will be fine. This is Kimberly that we are talking about. We will find her and get her." She said as she wrapped her arms around his wasit. She heard him take a deep breath.

"I know its just that she is not supposed to be captured again. They are supposed to be living a peaceful married life with their worries over what to have for dinner. They were supposed to be able to live a normal life. Its the reason that we all accepted Zordon's death with the grace we did." He said angerly.

"I know but you know that they would've never left those kids to do this by themselves." She said as she backed up to look him in the eye. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand they had to get to Reefside.

"I know and that's the hardest part because this time they were chosen by gems and not by Zordon." He said as they climbed in the car. She knew that this trip was going to be hard but she never thought it was going to be this hard. Kim was a big par of everyone's lives. She was the glue that held them together because she was the heart of the team. She also knew that Kim was fighting to get back to them just like they were fighting to get her back.

XXXX

"Hayley, have you seen Dr. O? He wasn't at school." Kira asked as they walked into the Cybercafé that afternoon.

"Yea he is at home and I think that you all need to go out there." She said in hushed tones.

"Why? He hasn't called us for anything." Connor said.

"I know but Kim was captured and the others are on their way to his house as we speak." Hayley said to them before turning to hand a customer their drink.

"What? Kim was captured? Guys we need to go." Kira said standing up. They nodded and stood up too. They said their goodbyes to Hayley and walked outside to get in Connor's car. They made it to Tommy's house in under 10 minutes.

"Okay I'm driving next time." Ethan said with disgust. He didn't think that he would ever ride with Connor again.

"It wasn't that bad and look Kira's not complaining." He said as he pointed to a very pale Kira.

"Yea, because you sent her into shock." Ethan said as he helped Kira out of the car and into the house. They saw that the trap door was open so they went on into the Command Center.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked them as soon as he saw them.

"Hayley said that Kim was captured and we wanted to know what we should do." Ethan said as he led Kira to a nearby chair.

"Nothing right now, I can't find her and Billy is on his way." He said as he sat back down at the computer.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Ethan asked him.

"No, go ahead. I need to rest my eyes for a minute." Tommy said as he stood back up and walked over to Connor and Kira in the corner. He knew that Ethan would want to be alone to figure out where Kim was. He was too much like Billy.

"How are you holding up, Dr. O?" Kira asked as he came near.

"Good considering my wife was captured several hours ago. The sad thing is this is not the first time that she has been captured. I guess you could say that I was used to this waiting game. They will let us know what they want in return I just want to know where she is before then." He said to them. He heard a car pull in so he left them to go upstairs to see who it was.

XXXX

"I can't believe we beat Trini here." Rocky said as he climbed out of the car. He turned as he heard a shriek of tires and a dust cloud pull up beside him.

"Rocky, I should kill you now for pulling out in front of my terror of a wife. Do you know that she was going to rear end you just now?" Jason screamed from the opposite side of the car. Rocky just laughed until Trini stepped out of the car.

"Trini now you know that I didn't mean too. I just wanted to hurry up and get here." He said as he took several steps back. He was shaking at the look in her eyes. This was not good.

"You better be on your best behavior for the next couple of days and I mean it." She said pointing a finger at him. She knew that a good threat with Rocky would straighten him u more than anything.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he snapped to attention. Aisha slapped his shoulder and motioned for him to get their bags. She walked over and gave Trini a hug before turning to Jason.

"What is going on out here?" Tommy said from the door jam he was leaning on. He had a slow smile before everyone started talking.

"Okay people make way." Kat said from behind them. They had been so into Trini and Rocky's fight that they missed Billy and Kat arriving but they did see Adam and Tanya pulling up.

"Tommy, I assume you want me in the basement." Billy stated from behind Kat.

"Yea you can go and helped Ethan and Hayley said that she would stop by after work." He said as Billy brushed past him.

"How are you doing?" Aisha asked as they too walked into the house but instead of joining Billy, Ethan, Connor, and Kira downstairs they sat in the living room.

"Good but only because I know that I have to be strong for her and the team." He said with a sigh.

"We are here for you." Tanya said to him.

"Yea we all are." Adam said from beside his wife.

"Thanks guys." Tommy said with a small smile.

"What do you need us to do?" Trini asked him.

"I don't know. They haven't asked for anything and its been several hours since they have taken her." He said.

"Where is her car?" Jason asked him.

"In the back, Hayley and I drove over to get it after we found out that she was taken. I wanted Hayley to go over every part of that car for anything that might help us." He said.

"Well at least we know that she is not evil because she is not attacking the city or Tommy." Rocky said with a laugh. They all started laughing then. They were still there talking with Hayley walked in with Zack and Angela on her tail. Tommy looked around at everyone minus Ethan, Hayley, and Billy and knew that he was blessed to have such great friends that they would drop everything to come and help him in anyway that they could. He just wished that Kim was here. He needed her.

XXXX

"Oh little Kimmy, have you given up yet?" Elsa asked her from across the room. Kim just looked at her.

"No and I will never give up." She said as she tried once again to break through the force field that Elsa had place around her.

"Never is such a log time little Pink Ranger. You know that Tommy is not looking for you because if he was then why hasn't he found you yet?" Elsa spat out. She wanted to break this ranger more than any of the others. This ranger thought that she was her equal even though she was mere mortal and nothing against her.

"I know that Tommy is looking for me and it will be in your best interest that you release me." Kim said as she focused on the force field. She wondered if she could fight force field with force field.

"Oh I think that my best interest is to keep you so that if your knight in shining armor does come for you then you will witness his demise." She said as she disappeared from the room. Kim knew that she had only a limited amount of time before Tommy did come storming in and it won't be pretty when he did. She had to get out of here and fast. She just had to come up with a plan so that meant that she needed to channel a little of Billy, Jason, and of course Tommy.

XXXX

"Kira, do you think that they can find Kim?" Connor asked her as they walked around the house. They need some fresh air so they both decided to walk outside.

"I hope so; I don't believe that Dr. O can hold it together too much longer." She said as they stopped at the edge of the porch. He turned around to face her and she glanced up. He was about to say something when they heard a scream from inside. They took off running to see what was going on.

XXXX

"I found her!" Billy screamed up the stairs. Seconds later a herd came down the stairs with Tommy in front.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wanted to bring in the former rangers and show an emotional side to all of the rangers. I know that there is more to them than just saving the world and I wanted to highlight their friendship with this chapter as well. I hope to have the next chapter out next week. Also Dino Again should be out tomorrow.


	11. Getting Her Back

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. And thanks to everyone that reviews this one is for you.

XXXX

"Billy, show me." Tommy said as he came to a stop behind him. He was out of breath but then so was everyone else.

"She is in the catacombs under Mesogogg's Island Fortress. The reason that I couldn't find it at my house is that he wanted you to find her. I think that it is a trap." Billy said to him. Everyone looked from Billy to Tommy. They knew that he would go no matter what. They also knew that they won't stop him either. It was his right and they would not deny him.

"So that means that they wanted Tommy to come after her, right?" Zack asked.

"Yes and no. I think that they wanted Tommy to find her but not to rescue her. I think that they want him to watch her being tortured." He said to them. He refused to look at Tommy though. It would pain him to look at Tommy and see his pain.

"Is she being tortured? Tell me now, Billy." He said in a low voice. The Dinos had never heard Tommy used that tone of voice before but the others knew that it was bad. He had only ever had that tone once before. It was when Kim had been captured by Goldar and taken to slowly drain her powers.

"Yes." Billy said slowly. Everyone took a step back to let Tommy had some space. They knew that he could blow at any time.

"Find me a way to get there, now and if anyone goes in there with her call me." He said as he walked upstairs. They heard the back door open and close. Trini nudged Jason to follow him. Jason sighed and went after Tommy. They didn't need both of them captured.

XXXX

"Billy, I came as fast as I could. How is she?" Hayley asked as she sat down beside him. Everyone else had gone upstairs to sit and wait for news. They knew that Billy could work better with less people in the room.

"As far as I can tell, she is beaten pretty badly but nothing that will cause her lasting pain. I'm not sure how long that will last though. I don't think that they want to turn her evil though. They seem to want her to suffer." He said to her.

"Well that's not good either. I also rather them try to turn her evil at least she would be release to attack." Hayley said.

"Yea I know but I think that they are smarter than that. They know that Tommy could turn her back. They just don't realize that he will go off the deep end if she is not returned to him alive and well." He said as she nodded. She knew that Tommy would go to the ends of the Earth for Kimberly just like she would do for him. She prayed that they could get Kim back and soon.

XXXX

"Tommy, man slow down." Jason said as he came up behind him finally. It had taken him several minutes to find Tommy.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around to look at his best friend.

"Trini wanted me to make sure that you were alright and to make sure that nothing happens to you." He said as they walked to the edge of the water. Tommy stared out over the lake and thought of Kim. This was the reason that they had chosen this house. They both loved that the lake was in their backyard.

"I can't lose her." He said and Jason could hear the heartbreak in his voice. Jason knew that in order to get her back then Tommy would need to become the hero of old. He would need to rediscover the boy that Zordon had chosen as the White Ranger all those years ago. He could do though with a little help from him and the others.

"Tommy, you will if you break down now. She needs you to be strong and be her White Knight charging in on your White Tiger." Jason said forcefully. Tommy looked back at him and smile.

"You're right. Kim needs me now." He said as he took off for the house. Jason smiled as he followed at a much slower pace. He was glad that the old Tommy was back and now the Dinos would see the legend in action. He was at his very best when it came to saving Kimberly.

XXXX

"Oh little Kimberly, give up and it will be much better for you." Elsa said as she came back in the room. She hoped that Tommy was watching because it would be the last time that he saw his beloved. It was time for Kimberly Anne Hart to die.

"I don't think so, Elsa. I will never give up. I can rescue myself." Kim spat out as she broke the force field around her.

"What?" Elsa screamed as Kim lunged after her.

XXXX

"Tommy! She is on the screen!" Billy and Hayley screamed from downstairs. Tommy had just stepped inside when he heard them scream. He didn't even paused on his way to them. Everyone else filed in behind him. They knew that this was the moment.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he stopped in front of the screen. He saw Elsa circling Kim. He heard every word and tried not to yell at the screen. He smiled as Kim talked back and then lunged after Elsa. He knew that he had to get her out of there or she just might kill Elsa.

"Get me in there, Billy." Tommy said behind him.

"I'm working on that." He said as he and Hayley worked on the location. They watched as Kim hit Elsa over and over again until Elsa slid back and came at Kim. Tommy was worried about what damage Kim would do to Elsa. He watched Kim go back and flip over Elsa and knock her down.

"Billy?" Tommy questioned as Elsa got back up and hit Kim in the back.

"I got it." He said as he opened an invisiportal in front of him. Tommy jumped into it to land next to Kim. Everyone else gathered around the screen to watch Tommy land beside his wife. They watched as he grabbed Elsa and threw her across the room. Kim ran into his arms then and Billy opened another invisiportal for them. They jumped into it and landed in their basement. They were then engulfed in hugs from everyone until Kim cried out.

"Sorry, Kim, are you alright?" Rocky asked her. He backed up so he could look her over. She barely smiled at him before she doubled over in pain.

"Let's get her upstairs." Trini said as Tommy scooped her up and went upstairs with everyone following. He put her on the couch as Trini got her some water and an apple. It wouldn't be too bad on her.

"Kim, here drink this." Trini said as she knelt beside her. Rocky went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to wet it. He handed it to Trini. Tommy was at Kim's feet watching Trini get Kim to drink and eat a little something.

"Thanks, Trini." Kim whispered. Trini smiled at her and told her to drink more. They stayed like that until Kim was strong enough to sit up. They all talked into the night until Kim fell asleep on Tommy. They all guessed that it was time to go to bed. They all grabbed a place. Jason, Adam, and Billy had called the three guest bedrooms. Rocky was mad but let it go. Justin was standing back with the Dinos. The Dinos didn't know what to do for Kim and Dr. O. They were just glad that she was back.

XXXX

"Its looks like you lost." Zeltrax said as Elsa walked into the lab. She was hurting and knew that it would be a long night.

"I can still take you, so back off." She said before walking out.

"I doubt that." He whispered. He smiled as she walked off. He would've loved to be in that room and watching Elsa being handed her butt on a plate. Mesogogg won't be happy that Kim had gotten away but he didn't mention that to Elsa though. He was enjoying watching her misery.

XXXX

Kim opened her eyes and rolled over. She almost groaned at the pain shooting up her side. She saw that Tommy was still asleep but she didn't want to wake him. He needed his rest since she knew that he didn't have any while she was gone. She smiled as she watched him sleep. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and so much like the boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She got closer to him and rose up a little. She leaned in and kissed him before she got out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I thought I should get something to eat." She said smiling at him. He nodded and watched her walk out of their room. He was happy that she was back. It had been such a peaceful night with her by his side. He had held her close as he fell asleep. He stretched before getting out of bed. He knew today was going to be a great day since everyone was here. He stepped out of the room and saw Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Angela, Justin, Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley in the floor. He was actually shocked that the Dinos stayed last night but he was glad that they fit in so well with everyone. He walked into the kitchen but didn't see Kim. He glanced through the back door and saw her on the deck. He walked out to join her leaving everyone still passed out in their living room.

"I thought I left you in bed." She said with a laugh. He sat down next to her.

"You did but it was lonely without you in it." He said with a smile. She just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. He was about to take it deeper but Rocky burst through the door at that very second.

"Guys, I need your help." He said taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Kim asked him still smiling.

"I want to prank Jason." He said.

"Uh Rocko, did you forget that Trini is in that room with him?" Tommy asked him.

"No she isn't. She went to work already. I checked." He said almost jumping up and down. He wanted to do this. They were all together and it was the perfect time.

"You are on your own for this one." Tommy said as Rocky ran back inside to find someone to help him. He might could convince Connor to help. He was a Red after all.

"What do you think he will do?" Kim asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to be him after the prank. Jase is going to kill him." He said as she laughed. They got quiet as they looked at the lake. Kim reached for Tommy's hand and they sat like that until the others started getting up.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I had to have Kim beat on Elsa some more but I also knew that Tommy needed to get Kim back. I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the next should be out next week sometime.


	12. House?

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I wanted to showcase their friendship more in this chapter.

XXXX

"ROCKY! You're going to die!" They heard Jason scream from inside the house.

"You want to go and check on them?" Tommy asked her with her smile.

"No, I want to stay out here and watch them through the door where it is safe." Kim said laughing.

"Kim, come on. We may have to referee those two." He said standing up and reaching for her hand. She smiled and took his hand. He led them into the house and saw that Jason had Rocky on the ground sitting on him. Rocky was screaming while everyone else was laughing.

"What did he do?" Aisha asked when she got her breath.

"He saran wrapped the toilet, so that when I went to the bathroom it went everywhere." Jason said hitting Rocky's back. He knew that he didn't hit him hard but Rocky still cried out.

"He what?" Tanya asked shocked at those two. She knew that she shouldn't be but she was.

"You heard me." Jason said.

"Rocky, when Jason lets you up, you are cleaning it up because I'm not going near that bathroom." Kim said acting stern with them.

"What if I don't let him up?" Jason asked her. Tommy stood behind her smiling because he knew that Kim was about to get mad at them.

"If you don't let him up then you will clean the entire house and I will let you wife know what you did to Rocky." Kim said crossing her arms over her chest. Jason looked at her and sighed. He did not want to deal with both Kim and Trini so he hit Rocky once more before he let him up.

"Thanks Kim." Rocky said as he rubbed his back. She then pointed for him to clean up the bathroom. He turned and did her bidding because he didn't want to cross her. After he was out of sight did Kim start smiling. Tommy reached around and hugged his wife while everyone else started laughing again. It was great to have everyone here together again.

"Kimberly Anne Hart, please tell me your secret to having every boy here afraid of you." Tanya asked as they all sat down in the living room listening to Rocky complaining.

"We are not scared of Kim." Jason said sounding very offended that they would suggest that he was scared of his little sister.

"Yea you are, every one of you are and it really is quite funny that you boys are scared of the smallest one here." Aisha said smiling at the boys who all looked very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well have you seen her mad?" Adam said as they boys nodded.

"Yea, so what its no big deal." Tanya said.

"No big deal? Have you lost your mind? It is a very big deal." Billy said which cause Kim to raise her eyebrow at him. She knew that she had never gone off on Billy but he had seen her go off on Jason, Rocky, Zack, and Tommy. She also couldn't remember going off on Adam but he did see her when the few times that Zedd and Rita had turned her evil.

"Guys I'm not that bad. I just went off on the boys one or two times." Kim said which caused the boys to look at her like she was crazy.

"Kim, please I had more bruises from you in high school from you than from the monster attacks." Jason said to her. She shrugged not really believing him.

"Yea and when you go off, you light up like a roman candle and take forever to put out." Tommy said to his wife. Tanya still didn't know what the big deal was, so she went off on the guys a few times, what difference did that make?

"Tommy, I know that I can be a little harsh at times but you all lived through it." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Okay guys I will let you fill in Tanya on before she came while I go help Kim in the kitchen." Aisha said as she got up and walked into the kitchen with Kim. The guys filled in stories of Kim from high school and Tanya wondered why she had never heard most of these stories but then she looked over at Kat and knew that she hadn't heard most of them either. She had served with Kim and always knew that the boys were scared of her but never really knew why.

XXXX

"Kim, why are you smiling?" Aisha asked as they started frying eggs and making pancakes.

"Because I still have the power to scare those boys and I love it." She said to her in hushed tones. Kim knew that Tommy could handle her outbursts and loved her afterwards but she still liked the power over the other boys. She really never went off on them anymore but it was good to know that they still respected her.

"Kim, you are terrible. Why are we friends again?" She asked with a smile. They continued to talk and finish up with breakfast. They turned as Rocky came into the kitchen.

"Please tell me that you are not planning anything else." Aisha said to her husband.

"I'm not telling you anything." He said.

"Rocky, just remember that any mess that may result from one of your pranks, you will clean up." Kim said as she grabbed the plate of eggs and pancakes to set on the table.

"Kim, you're no fun." He said with a huff. He left them to join everyone in the living room.

"You know that he will think of something that won't make a mess, right?" Aisha said as she grabbed the bacon and toast.

"Yea but that's what makes it great." She said with a smile as she grabbed the juice and milk out of the fridge. She also had the coffee pot on for anyone who wanted coffee.

"Okay are we ready for them because you know that they know its ready." Aisha said.

"Yea we're ready." Kim said as she sat down in her seat. She smiled as Aisha yelled to everyone else. They all came running with Rocky pushed to the back.

"Hey I think that since I had to work, I need food more than you." Rocky said to Adam.

"Yea well if you have been good then you won't have had to work." Adam said as he grabbed plate and glass. Everyone started laughing as they got their plates and glasses. They then came to sit at the table passing the plates getting what they wanted. Adam, Billy, Kat, and Tommy finally came back to the table with their coffee. It was the perfect morning with everyone, Kim thought. She just wished that Trini could've been here instead of at work.

XXXX

"Elsa, should you be up?" Zeltrax asked her. He still thought it was funny that a weak ranger beat her up.

"Yes, I need to find a way to destroy that Pink Ranger." She said as she sat down at the computer. She took a deep breath as the pain shot up through her body. She would get that Pink Ranger for this. How could she still be sore?

"Well I think that you should've gone after one of her friends instead of her." He said to her back.

"Well if you have forgotten, they were all rangers and apparently even though they haven't had powers in forever they can still hold their own." She said through her teeth. If she was going to go after anyone, it would be the newbies. They didn't know everything yet.

"I think that you are just not strong enough to take on the Pink Ranger again." He said as he walked out of the room. He knew that he had to get away fast and right now he could outrun her.

"I am strong enough to take on that Pink Ranger." She said before turning around to see that she was alone. She would get him for that comment later; first off she needed a plan.

XXXX

Jason was smiling as he got off the phone with Trini. They had decided to tell everyone that they were buying house and it was perfect. It was also the house next door so that if anything happened to either Tommy or Kim they could be here at the drop of a hat. Trini was on her way home and then they would take everyone over there to surprise them. He knew that Kim would be the happiest since she had been dogging them for months to buy a house closer to them and since they had only been renting the house in Angel Grove, this was perfect. Jason smiled as Trini pulled up. He ran outside to greet his wife and to set their plan in motion.

"Hey Trini's home." Kim said as she ran outside. She couldn't wait to tell Trini about their morning. She also wanted to tell Trini about the house that she had found. It was perfect for her and Jason and it was also right next door. It had just come on the market and she didn't want it to slip through their fingers. Tommy shook his head as he watched his wife run outside. You would have never thought that she had been captured and tortured a day ago. Everyone else followed at a much slower pace watching in shock that Trini and Jason were blindfolding Kim. Tommy thought that it was strange but knew that they wanted to surprise Kim somehow so he said nothing.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as Jason and Trini took each of Kim's hands.

"No questions." Trini said as they walked her to the end of her drive then turned right. Tommy and the others followed them still trying to find out what was going on.

"Well at least I know that if Tommy's with us then I know that you're not going to hurt me." Kim said with a laugh. They continued to the drive of the house next door. Trini and Jason were smiling as they walked Kim closer. Tommy finally understood what was going on as did everyone else. They finally stopped in the front yard. Trini reached behind Kim and untied the blindfold. Kim blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright light then on the house.

"Trini, you better tell me now that this means what I think it means." Kim said as she swung around to her best friend.

"Jason and I are moving in!" Trini said as Kim screamed and hugged her. Tommy and the others hugged Jason waiting for Kim to back up so that they could hug Trini as well. Kim finally backed up and then turned to Jason as everyone finally turned to Trini. Jason just looked at her and smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him close. She was so proud of her brother. Tommy smiled as he watched Jason smile as he hugged his sister.

"Are you happy?" Jason asked her as she backed up.

"Yes but please tell me that you're not doing this because of me. I need to know that this is right for you and Trini." Kim said looking him dead in the eye. She knew that he could not lie to her when she looked him in the eye.

"No we are not doing this because of you or the rangers but for us. We have been looking for a house near everyone for a while. The owners knew that we were looking for a house in this area and when they decided to sell, they contacted us. We move in, in a week." He said as she smiled and hugged him again. She turned back to the house and jumped on Trini.

"We're going to be neighbors!" She said as Trini took her hand and led her in the house. Everyone else watched the girls and smiled. It was such a joy to see them act the same way they had in high school. Tommy and Jason hung back as everyone else went to join the girls.

"Hey so when are you going to tell your wife that you played a part in helping us find this house?" Jason asked him as they waved to Trini and Kim from the front porch.

"Uh never." Tommy said.

"So you'll tell her tonight?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Yea." Tommy said with a nod. He knew that he would tell Kim later tonight. Jason laughed and slapped his back as they went to join the others.

XXXX

"Is my monster ready yet?" Mesogogg asked as he came into the lab.

"Yes, we are sending it to the park now." Zeltrax said as he teleported with an army of tyrannodones to join the monster.

"Elsa, watch him. I will not accept another defeat." Mesogogg said as he walked out of the room. Elsa watched as he left then turned back to the screen. She knew that fool would do something to mess this up.

XXXX

"What is that?" Rocky asked as the alarms in the basement started sounding off.

"That would be trouble in the ranger variety." Tommy said as he and Kim jumped up and ran downstairs with everyone else following close behind them. They were not missing this.

"What is it?" Kim asked as Tommy sat at the computer. He brought up an image of the park.

"Zeltrax is there with a monster and an army of tyrannodrones. We need to the Dinos." He said as he contacted them. He told them to meet them at the park. Kim looked at him and nodded. They morphed as their friends looked in smiling. Zordon would be so proud of his two rangers. Tommy and Kim were the greatest rangers. Tommy punched in for an invisiportal to teleport him and Kim to the park to meet the others there. Hayley came running downstairs. She paused when she saw the there were other people in Tommy and Kim's basement. She guessed that they had all stayed the night, not wanting to leave Tommy and Kim alone.

"Okay I guess that Tommy and Kim are their way to the park then?" She asked no one in general but they all nodded yes. She smiled and sat down at the computer to watch the fight. She felt all of them press so close to her that it was a little unnerving.

"Uh can you guys give me some room?" She asked as they all looked at each other and nodded. They each took a step back to give Hayley some room. She laughed to herself and continued to watch the rangers fight against the new monster.

XXXX

"Connor, behind you." Kira said as she came up behind him to take down the tyrannodrone.

"Thanks, Kira." He said as she smiled beneath her helmet. She was glad that he couldn't see her because she was sure that she was blushing.

"Zeltrax, I think that you're uglier than the last time I saw you." Tommy said as he kicked the warrior again.

"You will pay for that Dr. Thomas Oliver." Zeltrax said to him and he fired shots at him.

"I very much doubt that." Kim said as she flipped in front of him. She dropped down to a knee and swept a leg under him to knock him down.

"Many thanks, milady." Tommy said as he bowed to her.

"You are most welcome kind gentleman." She said back mocking him before turning back to a tyrannodrone. She side-stepped two of them, causing them to collide. The monster was right behind her though when she did that. She was grabbed from behind before she even knew what was going on.

"Kim!" Tommy screamed before knocking out two tyrannodrones to rush to Kim's side. He was waylaid by Zeltrax though. Kim was wasting her time though. She knew that she had to get away so she elbowed the monster in the side and then rammed her elbow under its chin. The monster released her as she turned and round-housed kicked him.

XXXX

Everyone was watching the fight and they had all held their breath when Kim was taken from behind. They knew that Tommy won't be able to get to her. They were happy that Kim did get the upper hand though.

"I taught her that." Jason said with pride.

"No you didn't. I taught that to both of you." Trini said which caused everyone to turn from the fight on screen to Trini and Jason.

"I beg to differ. I taught that to you and Kim in your self defense class." He said standing up in front of her. Billy, Rocky, and Adam all started shaking their heads. The girls all wondered when Trini would stand up. They weren't left waiting for long.

"I don't think so. First off, Kim and I taught that self defense class and second you were the attacker in those classes." She said as she stood toe to toe against him. Everyone backed up a space. Hayley who had finally turned back to the computer to monitor the fight saw that the monster had grown and the zords had been called on. Tommy and Kim stayed in the park on the ground still fighting Zeltrax. She breathed a sigh of relief when the monster had been destroyed. Zeltrax disappeared seconds later leaving Kim and Tommy standing there. She then turned back to Trini and Jason and saw that they were still fighting over who had taught Kim that move. She personally believed that Trini had taught it to her but she wasn't getting into the fight. She would leave that to them. It was so much fun to watch all of them get into fights about little things. They were still fighting when Tommy, Kim, Kira, Connor, and Ethan came down the stairs. Kim finally stopped the fight though when she said that Trini had taught her that over. Jason claimed that she was lying though and was taking her best friend's side. The fight was back on between Kim and Jason this time though. They all smiled at them though knowing that Jason would give up soon. Km could argue her point from every way you could think of and some that you couldn't. It was one reason that she was the top debater in high school. Everyone else got tired so they gave in. Hayley, herself had lost several fights with Kim because of that very thing but it turned out that Kim had been right in those fights. You wouldn't think that when you looked at Kim that she was as smart as she is. It just goes to show that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Fine, Kim whatever, you win." Jason said as he threw up his hands. She nodded then went upstairs.

"Why didn't you do that before? You could have saved yourself a lot of yelling and spared our ears." Adam said to him. Tommy nodded as he came up beside them.

"I couldn't just let her win that easy. I would never live that down." He said with a laugh. They all went upstairs to join the girls who had followed Kim. Hayley smiled as she ran scans again of Reefside to make sure that everything was safe for the time being.

XXXX

"Zeltrax, you failed me again!" Mesogogg said as he came into the lab.

"Yes master." Zeltrax said keeping his head low.

"You will not be defeat again." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Well at least I did capture one ranger. You couldn't even mange to do that." Elsa said as she smirked.

"But you let that ranger go." He said as he stalked out of the lab. He had some more training to do. He would take down Dr. Oliver the next time he faced him.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I hope that you liked this chapter and the next one should be out next week sometime. I have a few surprises planned for the next chapter so I'm really excited for it. Also I had to have Rocky being himself playing pranks on Jason anyway there will probably be more in the coming chapters just because I love Rocky.


	13. Asking for Advice

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter with everything going on in it. This chapter is dedicated to mykkila09 for the ideas and comments that you leave me. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did and know what's coming next for a few people.

XXXX

Even though Kim was back everyone decided to stay longer so that they could all catch up. It had been a while since they had all been in one house together and none of them wanted to leave. Kim smiled as she tiptoed out of the house. She didn't want to wake anyone since it was still really early. Everyone had to go to work today except for Trini. She had to meet with the bank to finalize everything on the house. Kim was so excited about Jason and Trini moving in next door that she had woken up with a smile on her face. She finally made it to her car and got in to go to work. It was the big girls this morning with the little ones later in the day. She really loved teaching and had some great girls who wanted to learn everything she could teach them. It made going into work today easy because she knew that her girls would be ready to learn.

XXXX

"Man, why didn't Kim make breakfast before she left?" Rocky whined as his wife hit him in the shoulder. He was standing beside her leaning against the counter.

"I'm making breakfast, you big lug." She said turning back to the stove.

"Yea but Kim makes what I love and you know that I love her cooking." He said as Adam hit him in the shoulder this time. He rubbed his arm before walking over to the table to sit down.

"Dude, remember that she is your wife and you have to go home with her later." Adam whispered as Tanya glared at him. He was following close behind Rocky.

"You better listen to him honey." Aisha said sweetly which caused Rocky to shutter. His wife was scary sometimes. Kim still had her beat though.

"Yes ma'am." He said trying to be serious but failing as everyone smiled behind their hands.

"Okay you two, I think that we need to celebrate the fact that Jason and Trini have finally come over to the dark side." Billy said with a smile.

"Whatever, anyway why is Reefside the dark side? Why can't Angel Grove be the dark side?" Rocky asked.

"It doesn't matter but we do need to do something." Kat said with a laugh.

"Guys, I think that Kim might want to plan something and you might want to wait until we are not here." Trini said as she pointed to Jason then to herself. Everyone started laughing then until they realize that they had to go to work soon. They all ate really quickly before dashing out the door. Trini waved bye to everyone as she went to clean up the mess in the kitchen. She knew that everyone would be going home tomorrow so she decided to have a cookout for everyone. They needed to some more time together before real life invaded once again.

XXXX

Connor watched Kira and Trent walking down the hall. He tried not to get angry but he couldn't stop it. It was hard seeing her with Trent everyday at school then at Hayley's everyday after school. She used to tell him stuff but now that she has Trent, there's no need. He knew that something would have to change or he was going to fly off the handle at Trent. The bell rang so he shut his locker and walked to Dr. O's class. It was finally the end of the day and he just had one last class to attend. He had an idea and since he didn't have practice today, it was the perfect day to do it.

XXXX

"Trini, what are you doing here on your day off?" Kim asked as Trini walked in to stand by her. The younger girls were on the beam as Kim watched them. She had spotters for the girls. She made sure that her girls were safe and at their age it was the perfect idea. The girls had to be confident in their moves and not be afraid to fall. She just didn't want them hurt if they did fall.

"I wanted to come by and see how you were doing. I was also bored." She said as Kim smiled at her.

"Okay whatever Trini how did the meeting go?" She asked as she clapped for one of her girls. She had just completed the routine that Kim had laid out for them. It was a simple routine but for them it was tricky. They had just learned how to flip on the beam a few days ago.

"It went great. We got the house!" She said as Kim turned to her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you and Jason." She said as she turned back to watch the next girl get on the beam.

"Yea well Jason is excited. I stopped by there first." She said with a smile as she watched Kim's younger girls on the beam. She could see Kim up there when she was that age.

"I'm sure he was excited." She said as the door opened. She thought that it was Jason but to hers and Trini's surprise Connor walked in.

"What do you think is wrong?" Trini asked as Kim shrugged. She knew that it had nothing to with ranger business because Tommy would've contacted her.

"Kim, can I talk to you?" He asked as he got closer to Kim and Trini.

"Kim, I will talk to you later." Trini said as she waved bye and walked out.

"Okay Connor, what's wrong?" Kim asked as another little girl finished her routine.

"I have a problem that I think you can help me on. You see I want to ask out this girl but I'm not sure how." He said as she glanced over at him.

"Okay well I'm sure that you have never needed help asking out girls before so first things first, does she like you?" Kim asked looking back over to the next girl being placed on the beam.

"I don't know. I mean I think she does but I need your help. She is different than any girl I have ever dated." He said watching the girls. They were really good. He also knew that Kim had to have been the best to win the gold medal that was at her home.

"Okay well she is a girl so its pretty simple. We like flowers, candy, just someone to talk to about our days. We like someone to be our knight in shining armor but we like to do things ourselves. I think that whoever this girl is lucky to have you but you wanted help asking her out, right?" She asked him.

"Yea." He said with a nod.

"Okay well you are not the first to need help asking a girl out. Tommy needed help while we were in high school." She said to his shock.

"Dr. O needed help asking you out? I don't believe it." He said shaking his head.

"Well he did. He asked Zack to help him even though I gave him every sign to ask me out. He finally got up the nerve to ask me to the dance. I think that you should start with something casual, maybe a movie or something." She said as she told one of her girls to smile as she finished her routine.

"Okay a movie, I think that I can handle that but how?" He asked.

"Well maybe have Ethan be your wingman, ask her while Ethan is with you but make sure that it is a time that he can't make. She will feel sorry for you and maybe accept. If she likes you then she will probably say yes." She said looking him in the eye.

"Probably? You mean that she could say no." He asked her looking very pale.

"Yea well sometimes we do have to wash our hair." She said with a smile as she told another girl to tuck her head during the flip.

"Okay when should I do it?" He asked not finding the humor in her voice. He didn't think that it would this hard.

"Well since you are barely standing still, I suggest that you do it soon. I don't think that you will last much longer without her answer." She said as she turned back to look at him.

"Okay and thanks, Kim and could you please not tell anyone I asked for your help?" He asked her.

"Yea that's fine." She said with a smile. She watched him turn and run out of the door. He was impossible. She felt sorry for whoever the girl was because she didn't stand a chance against saying no to him. She also pretty sure she knew who the girl was but time would tell if she was right or not.

XXXX

"Ethan I'm going to need your help with something." Connor said as he came up behind him.

"Man you scared me and yea I guess I can help you." He said as he shut down the computer program he had been working on.

"Good, okay." He said as he looked to see Kira walk in with Trent. He lost his smile then and tried to think of something else to do.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he looked up at Connor.

"Uh yea my brain is just somewhere else, sorry." He said glancing back at Trent and Kira.

"Okay whatever." Ethan said as he got up to follow Connor to the closest table. He sat down while Connor was staring off into space once again. Connor finally snapped out of it to grab the chair to his right as Hayley came over to them with drinks.

"Thanks Hayley and don't mind him. He is losing his mind." Ethan said pointing at Connor. Hayley looked at him and shrugged. He was a boy and they tended to be off in left field sometimes.

XXXX

"Sire we have found the Black Dino gem. It is raw and has an evil energy surrounding it." Elsa said as she stood before him with Zeltrax at his side.

"Good now we can have our own ranger to fight." He said as he turned his back on them. He knew that it was time to take down those rangers with one of their own and he had the perfect person for the job. The only problem that he could see was that the gem wouldn't accept him.

"Sir, would like us to go and get the gem before Dr. Oliver does?" Zeltrax asked him looking at Elsa.

"Yes bring me the gem and make sure that Dr. Oliver doesn't found out about it." He said as they left to do his bidding. They knew that they could not fail him again or it could possibly be the end of the line for both of them.

XXXX

"Kim, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hayley asked as she walked in with a smile on her face.

"I just wanted a smoothie and to see my husband." She said as she sat at the bar. Hayley smiled and handed her a smoothie that Trent had made when he had seen Kim come in. It was the first kind of smoothie that Trent had learned to make.

"Okay well is everyone else coming or have they all gone back home?" She asked as she leaned against the bar. She really did love having all the former rangers here because she more about their history as rangers a little each time she saw them. Kim and Tommy could be tight-lipped on their past but the others made sure that Hayley knew the Kim and Tommy story.

"Yea they are coming for a little bit then we are having a cook-out. Trini has everything set up and she wanted to make sure that you are invited." She said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Okay and yea I'll be there. I can't wait to get all of you in one room with the Dinos. They will have so much fun." Hayley said as she looked out and saw that they were getting busy again so she left Kim waiting for Tommy and went to help Trent. Tommy with the others all walked through the door. He spotted Kim and walked over to her. She stood up and kissed him as the others all gagged. They laughed as Kim leaned back and glared at them. It was too much fun for them. She, like Hayley was looking forward to the cook-out. It was going to be wild especially with Jason, Rocky, and Connor all in one place.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I should have the next chapter out next week sometime. Also check out my other stories for more power ranger stories and I'll catch you on the flipside.


	14. Kim is jealous?

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and sorry for the wait. Also thanks to all who review every chapter and to mykkila09, I hope that you like this chapter as much as I do.

XXXX

"Hey Billy what are you working on?" Kat asked as she came up behind him. She leaned over his shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"I'm making a video of Kim and Tommy for their anniversary." He said as he looked up at his wife but he was also working on one for them as well. He had been working with Trini on getting the video. He had gotten all his footage from the Command Center files. He was so happy when he had found these files. Zordon had recorded everything about them when they were rangers. He had decoded the files and was working on putting them to music for Kim and Tommy. Trini set up this whole cook-out for their surprise party. The Dinos were the only ones who didn't know about it because Aisha pointed out that they were scared of Tommy and Kim and could be broke when either questioned them.

"Oh I think that Kim will love it and Tommy will smile. Billy, I love you so much." She said as she leaned down more and kissed his cheek. She straightened and went to get changed for the party. She couldn't wait to get this party started. The Space Rangers were also coming and were on their way right now. Billy finished the video and burned it to a pink disc. He knew that Kim would love this and Tommy would be embarrassed by their high school days even though he still acted the same way with Kim. It was one thing that would never change with Tommy. He was still head over heals in love with Kimberly. It was a good thing that she loved him back.

XXXX

"Connor, what do you need my help for?" Ethan asked him as they walked to his car.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" He asked him looking everywhere but at Ethan.

"Yea I have an online thing." He said getting into the passenger seat. They were on their way to Dr. O and Kim's for the cook-out. Kira was riding with Hayley which suited Ethan fine because it meant that he got the front seat.

"Okay, that's fine then." He said with a smile which caused Ethan to look at him. Connor looked fine to him but then again he could be under a spell. He would watch and tell Dr. O if he felt something was off.

"Okay, whatever lets just get to the party." Ethan said as Connor looked over at him and cranked the car. They were on their way and at Dr. O's house in less than 15 minutes.

"Okay well I think that I will have to drive from now on because I don't think that I can take your driving again." Ethan said as he walked away from Connor's car in a daze. Connor just smiled as he got out and walked slowly behind him forming his plan in his mind. It had to be perfect before he asked her out. He had his wingman set and all he had was to ask her. He smiled and finally came to the back yard and stopped. Everyone was already there talking and spread out over the back yard.

"Hey Connor, come here. We need your help." Rocky said as he peeked out from behind the door. Connor thought that it was weird that Rocky didn't ask Dr. O since it was his house but he walked into the house anyway.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as he came in the house. He saw Billy, Trini, Rocky, and Adam standing in a circle.

"Okay we need help setting up the screen and projector." Billy said as Connor nodded. They set it up and made sure that the DVD played and was ready for Kim and Tommy. It was the perfect present for them.

XXXX

Kim finally made it home and saw that everyone was already there. She smiled and got out to go into the house. It was fortunate that she showered at the gym because since she was late. She could hear laughter coming from her backyard and knew that she needed to get out there and watch over the boys. Trini who had been watching from the window ran out to meet her.

"Trini, I was on my way to the backyard." She said as Trini grabbed her hand and led her into the house. Jason had also ran to the backyard and grabbed Tommy. Everyone else had looked around and followed them in because they wanted to know what was going on.

"I know but you need to see something first." She said as she dragged Kim into the house as Jason came in with Tommy in tow. Kim looked at Tommy and smiled. Trini and Jason let them go so that they could stand next to each other.

"What's all this about?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his arm around Kim and pulled her close.

"Billy will explain." Trini said as Billy stepped forward.

"Okay I know that even though we never give anniversary gifts to each other, I had to give this one to you." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" Kim asked looking from Billy to everyone else.

"Just watch." He said as he pushed play on the remote. Kim and Tommy stood there and watched as pictures of their relationship with them apart and together flashed before their eyes to the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You' by Elvis. It was one of Kim's favorite songs and one that they had played at their wedding. The last picture was of them just looking into each other's eyes. Kira couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kim and Tommy really were soul mates.

"Thanks Billy! Where did you get all those pictures?" Kim asked as she walked over to him and hugged him close.

"The Command Center's old files, I pulled them from old video footage that Zordon had on everyone." Billy said as Kim released him so that Tommy could thank him. They turned around and saw that everyone was smiling at them. They all moved to the side to reveal a cake and a banner that read Happy Anniversary Tommy and Kim.

"How? When?" Kim asked.

"Everyone went to work except for me today, remember." Trini said with a smile as she walked over to hug Kim.

"So when do we cut the cake?" Connor asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"Thank you for once someone thinks like me." Rocky said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Okay boys we can cut the cake now. I know that it was hard for you to both be around it and have to wait on me." Kim said as Adam walked over to the cake with a knife to slice it. He gave the first piece to Kim and Tommy. They fed it to each other like they did on their wedding day except this time Kim didn't smear it in Tommy's face. They kissed as Adam handed Rocky and Connor their pieces to shut them up. Everyone talked and laugh as the Space team showed up to celebrate with them. It was a long night with it ending as Jason and Trini left Kim and Tommy waving from the door.

"Kim, you know that they will be moving in next door soon?" He asked as they sat down.

"I know but it jus feels like it will be months before I see them again. We used to hand out everyday and now it feels like I have to remind myself to call them every other day." She said as she snuggled up to his side.

"I know but most of them are right down the road." He said as he pulled her even closer. They stayed like that for what it seemed like hours until they both started yawning. They got up and went to bed just wondering what tomorrow would bring.

XXXX

"Elsa, what is this monster good for? It looks like I could bend it with my finger." Zeltrax said as he stepped up behind her.

"This monster is a flash from Tommy and Kimberly's past. It will test whether they are as good as they once were. I don't think they are." She said with a smile. It was the perfect plan to take down the newest rangers to step into spandex. They should've given her the gem when they had the chance.

"What is it called?" Zeltrax asked still not convinced that this monster could battle the two greatest rangers.

"It doesn't matter what I called him just that he will achieve what you cannot." She said as she led the monster out of the lab. She couldn't wait to see what the monster would do. It would be the best payback against Kimberly. It still irked Elsa that Kim had gotten away from her. Zeltrax still didn't believe that a monster that Zedd and Rita had made could even be the answer to Tommy and Kimberly. It just didn't seem right for some reason.

XXXX

"Dr. O, I'm surprised to see you here this early." Ethan said as Tommy walked into the classroom before the bell rang.

"Very funny, Ethan." He said as he sat down at his desk and took out the papers that he had graded yesterday. It was the pop quiz that he had given two days ago and most of the class had passed which made him happy because it meant that they were listening to him in class or getting really good at cheating. He hoped that it was the former though.

"Dr. O, when are we going to get out of this classroom? You promised us a day outside." Cassidy said.

"Actually we are getting out today." He said which sent the class into a frenzy. He had found a dig site that he had been getting dino readings from. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity to take the class to a dig site and he could check out and see if he found anything worth wild. He was also happy because Kim, Jason, and Trini would be joining his class at the site. It would be a great day.

"Dr. Oliver, I was wondering if I join you and your class today at the site?" Principal Randall asked from the door in the weirdest outfit he had seen her in to date.

"I guess so since you are dressed for it." He said not wanting his boss mad at him. She looked so happy when he said that that he felt a little bad for wanting to tell her no. He had been getting the vibe that she liked him but every time he could he would mention Kim. He knew that Kim would laugh if she knew that he was using her to ward off his boss but what else was he to do? She apparently didn't see his ring or she chose not too. Maybe after she saw him and Kim today that she would get the hint that he was taken. He turned back to the class and told them to get their stuff and led them out to the buses. He had two reserved for the day.

XXXX

"Whoa, this is the dig site?" Connor asked as he looked over at Kira and Ethan.

"Yea I guess so but Dr. O wants us to be on the lookout for dino stuff." Ethan said in a whisper.

"Duh, he is our science teacher. Of course he would want us to find dino stuff." Connor said as he looked at Ethan like he was stupid.

"Connor, what Ethan means is that Dr. O wants us to look for stuff like our gems." Kira whispered into his ear. Ethan looked on in wonder at those two but he kept that to himself.

"Oh I get it. Sorry." Connor said to Ethan as the buses finally stop to let the kids out. Kira saw that Kim, Trini, and Jason were standing there waiting on them, she thought that it was great. She could talk to Kim and Trini and have normal girl talk.

"Okay class this is my best friend Jason and his wife Trini who is also my friend and this is my wife, Kimberly." Tommy said as he pointed to each of them. He instructed them to spread out and have fun. If they were to find anything, they had to bring it to him.

"So Dr. Oliver, where do want me?" Principal Randall asked from behind him. He could her breath on his neck and he tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't need this right now.

"Anyway is fine with me." He said.

"Well, where will you be?" She asked him.

"With me." Kim said from behind her. Randall turned to face Kim.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that this was a school trip." She said.

"Oh it is but Tommy asked if I wanted to join him to help watch the class." Kim said sweetly. She was trying not to jump on the woman and beat on her for acting like that around Tommy. Kim was very jealous and she knew it. It was a very good thing that the kids were there or she might have gone off on her. She knew that Trini and Jason would sit back and watch as Tommy would be trying to get his wife away from his boss.

"I see but now that you see that I'm here you can get back to work." Randall said with a glance at Tommy. He didn't know what to think about that. She better watch out for Kim because he knew that she was ready to explode.

"Oh I took off the whole day to be out here so did Jason and Trini. We love being on dig sites and this was too perfect not to do." She said as grabbed Tommy's hand. He was loving every minute of it because it wasn't very often that Kim got jealous over him but when she did it was amazing. It made every time he did vanish into thin air.

"Well I guess that since you did take the day off that I can allow you to stay." Randall said back sweetly.

"Kim, why don't we start over there?" Tommy said stopping Kim before she could comment on the 'allowing her' part. He led her away from Randall to where Trini and Jason were. It was going to be a long day by the looks of it and they had just got there.

XXXX

"Kira can I ask you a questions?" Connor whispered in her ear as Trent walked up to them.

"Trent! I thought that you weren't coming to day." Kira said as he smiled. Connor wanted to punch him but he refrained since he wanted to be as nice as possible so that Kira didn't get closer to him because he was acting mean to the new kid.

"Dr. O got me to come. He thought that it would help me with talking to dad." He said as Connor sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Dude, are you going to let him move in on Kira?" Ethan leaned over and whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Connor whispered back.

"I see the way you look at her. It is the same look that Dr. O has every time he looks at Kim. You better ask her before he does." Ethan said with a smile.

"I wanted too but I think that she likes him." Connor said glancing back at Trent and Kira.

"Nah, I think that she is playing you. She wants you to ask her, if you ask me. I mean why else would she look at you the way she does?" Ethan said which caused Connor to really look at him. Ethan saw more than Connor would've ever thought considering he was always reading or playing games on the computer.

"Ethan, you know you surprise me sometimes but I think that I will ask her soon." He said as Kira and Trent walked back over to them. He would ask her soon because he didn't want Trent to ask her in fear that Ethan was wrong and she did like Trent.

XXXX

Kim watched Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent with a smile. It was so apparent that Connor liked Kira as more than a friend. She hoped that he would finally ask her out. They made a cute couple and reminded her of her and Tommy when they were that age.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also the on the video, I actually made it and hopefully will have it on youtube next week. It was so much fun making it. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	15. Dig Site

A/N: Okay first off I'm soo sorry that I did not get this out last week and I can only say that it was because I was lazy but I hope that the chapter makes up for that. I don't own anything but the concept. I also had way too much fun with this one and hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

Kira looked over at Ethan and Connor in deep conversation and wished that Connor would ask her out. She was tired of having to act like she liked Trent as more than a friend to get Connor to notice her. She would have to try something else soon or else Trent would get the wrong idea. She turned back to the spot where she was working and saw something. She took a brush and started sweeping the dirt away slowly uncovering an egg as she did so.

"Hey Kira, what's that?" Ethan asked.

"I think its an egg." She said as Connor came to kneel beside her.

"Yea I think you're right. We need to tell Dr. O." Ethan said as he helped her to stand. She brushed off and went to find Dr. O. She noticed that Trent was with another group at the far end of the site. It didn't take her long to find Dr. O since he and Kim were in the middle of the site. She paused for a second to look at them. Maybe one day Connor will ask her out and they could be like Dr. O and Kim.

XXXX

"What are you smiling at?" Kim asked Tommy as they starting brushing away some dirt.

"Nothing, I just think its funny that you are jealous because of my boss." He said as he leaned over her shoulder.

"I'm not jealous per say. I just don't like the way she looks at you like you're a piece of meat." She said looking up at him.

"Kimberly, you know that I love you. It doesn't matter how any other women look at me, I see only you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her check.

"I know it's just that I saw red when I saw her look at you like that. I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry, I think its cute." He said with a smile. She finally rewarded him with a smile. They talked for a little bit until Kira came up in front of them.

"Dr. O I think that you need to come and see something." She said to them.

"What is it?" He asked her as he and Kim stood up. Randall noticed them standing and she walked over to them to see what the problem was.

"I think a morphasaurs. You better come and see." She said as she looked past Kim to see Principal Randall coming up behind her.

"Dr. Oliver, what is the problem?" Randall asked with a slight smile.

"Kira has found something." Kim answered not turning around to face Tommy's boss. She knew that it was bad that she was a little jealous but there was something about her that made Kim's skin crawl. Principal Randall was not what she seemed.

"Oh I think that sounds exciting. Well let's go and see what the kids have found." Randall said as she placed her hand on Tommy's arm. Kim saw him shrug her hand off before placing his on the small of her back. She held back a tiny smile at the look in Randall's eyes. Kim wanted to scream 'he's mine' but she refrained. They finally made it to the place where Kira had found the egg. Connor and Ethan were looking at the egg in their hands. They were being very careful, Kim could see.

"Wow great job kids. I think you're right Kira." Tommy said as he took the egg from the boys. Kim was about to step up behind him when Randall took her spot. She glared at her back before stepping to his right side to lean into his shoulder.

"What do you think it is?" Randall asked as she grabbed the egg from him.

"I'm not sure but I know that it appears to be an egg but I will have to take it to a lab to check it out." Tommy said as he reached for the egg only to have her step back with it.

"Do you think that you can find out if there is a dinosaur in it?" She asked with a look in her eyes that scared Kim. It was like she was under the spell of wherever was in that egg.

"Yea I should be able too." He said taking a step forward to grab the egg only to be stopped by a tyrannodrone landing between them. He looked around and there were several tyrannodrones invading the site. All the kids except for the Dinos took off for the buses. He was glad that everyone had had enough sense to run away and not tried to be heroes like the Power Rangers.

"Kim, I think they want a little action." Tommy said with a smile. She nodded with a smile on her face before she launched into a series of flips. Tommy watched in pride as his wife took down several tyranndrones like she fighting putties from the old days. He then turned and started taking down numbers his own way. He was punching and kicking his way through the tyrannodrones that had surrounded him. The kids were also doing well in their fighting. They had each picked up a few moves from him and Kimberly. Kira was doing back-hand springs and round-offs all around the tyrannodrones that were attacking her. Connor and Ethan were each punching and flipping. They were each finding their own way of fighting with each move they did. Principal Randall had been thrown back with the egg nestled safely in her arms. She stood up and tried to fend off the tyrannodrones as Tommy came up behind her. He punched the nearest tyrannodrone and then dropped to his knees to sweep his leg around. He dropped three tyrannodrones in one sweep.

"Oh thank you, Dr. Oliver." She said as Kim flipped up behind them. She kicked the tyrannodrone at Tommy's back. She then did a standing back tuck to avoid another one as Tommy grabbed Randall's hand to swing her around next to Kim. He was trying to protect her. He also knew that Kim would protect her too since she was now next to her. He smiled as Kim took over watching Randall as Tommy tried to lead the tyrannodrones away from them. The kids were doing a good job as well leading them away. Trent had come back to see Kira trapped. He looked around and saw that she was alone so he took off running only to be intercepted by whatever those things were. He punched and kicked his way from them but saw that he was too late. Connor had saved her.

"Kira!" Connor screamed as he took off running after her. He saw that she was blocked in on the front and a huge hole was at her back. He took off running and made it next to her side seconds later. His speed had finally come in handy.

"Thanks Connor." Kira said breathlessly. She smiled as Connor got the tyrannodrones out from in front of her and away from the hole.

"No problem now lets show them how the Power Rangers do it." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and smile as they spread out each fighting in their own way. They had all gathered into a huddle around Trent and Randall. Jason and Trini came out from a bush to try and get Trent and Randall out of the way. They knew that it was better for them to get everyone out of the way than to help out the rangers. Trent was easy to get away but a tyrannodrone came up and grabbed Randall from behind and threw her into the air over Tommy and Kim's head. She landed a few feet away but they could not see her. Just then all the tyrannodrones disappeared so they all ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Principal Randall are you okay?" Ethan asked as he approached her.

"Yes, I am fine and now I think that its time to get back to school." She said as she handed Tommy the egg.

"She's right. Go and get on the bus." He said as he looked down at the egg. He looked it over making sure that it wasn't cracked or anything. It looked in perfect condition.

"One question though, where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked them as Kim covered her smile behind her hand. She had hoped that she wouldn't ask them that question but she knew that at least one of them should have something smart to say.

"Uh you know karate club." Ethan said as Connor and Kira nodded. They then took off for the buses.

"Do we even have a karate club?" She turned and asked Tommy.

"I don't know; remember that I'm still new here." He said as he led Kim away from her. They met up with Jason and Trini.

"Thanks guys for making sure all the kids got to safety." Kim said as Tommy nodded.

"Well Trini thought that it would be a better idea than staying and fighting ourselves. I wanted to fight but I didn't want her mad at me." Jason said with a smile.

"Jason, you know that it was better than to get hurt." Trini said to him. They all laughed before Tommy climbed onto the bus. Randall had already made it to the other bus and they were all waiting on him.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jason asked her as they waved to the buses.

"Yea I am but we need to get to the Command Center and check out this egg." She said as she held up the egg that Tommy had given her before he got on the bus.

"Okay but why?" Jason asked as Trini sighed. They all walked to Kim's car and made their way to her house.

XXXX

"I don't get it. Why was this so important?" Jason asked as Tommy came downstairs and hour later.

"It holds a dino zord, I hope." He said as he started running scans on it as the kids came down the stairs.

"Is it time to crack that egg?" Connor asked as Kira hit him in the shoulder.

"No!" Ethan shouted at him. He bent down and looked closer at the egg.

"What do you think?" Tommy asked as he knelt down on the other side.

"I don't think there is a dino in there, Dr. O." He said looking over at him.

"There are readings come off of it though." Tommy said to him. Everyone else just watched in awe at them.

"I know but not like there would be if there was a dino in there." He said as he stood up. Tommy nodded at him because he thought the same thing. He stood up and walked over to the computer. He saw that the site was still giving off readings from where the egg had been. Well that was weird.

"Dr. O what is that?" Connor asked as he pointed to the screen. It was a map of the site and one area was lit up red.

"It is a map of the dig site and that area that is red is where Kira found the egg. It shouldn't be still red. We have the egg but its like there is another egg there." He said as he sat down. Ethan pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. The others turned back to look at the egg. They knew that it was a big deal but they couldn't get that excited over an egg.

XXXX

"Okay little dino, its time to let you out." Elsa said as she opened the egg. The dino grew and looked down at her.

"Go and attack the city!" She said as she watched on it pride at her dino ripping the city to shreds. This was perfect. The dino was running lose and her monster was almost ready to attack Tommy and Kim. She would destroy those rangers.

XXXX

The alarms started sounding off and Tommy brought up the image of what was going on.

"I think I know where your dino went." Kim said as Tommy looked up at the screen.

"Well that solves the mystery of the egg. Guys you know what to do." He said as he turned around to look at them.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" Connor, Kira, and Ethan all shouted. They then made their from the Command Center to downtown then called upon their zords to battle.

"Okay guys lets do this. We need this dino on our side." Connor said with a smile. They each jumped into their zords and tried to get the better of the zord but nothing was working.

"Dr. O, nothing is working. What do we do?" Connor said through his communicator.

"I'm working on it." He said as he looked at Kim. She was sitting next to him with Trini and Jason behind them. They watched the fight with them.

"Tommy, maybe you could try and control it from here." Kim suggested because she knew that if anyone could do it then Tommy could. He had once before with his Dragonzord.

"I can try but this isn't the Dragonzord, Kim. This is a wild zord." He said.

"I know but so was Dragonzord when you were evil, remember." She said with a smile. He nodded and closed his eyes trying to focus on the zord. Kim, Jason, and Trini watched in amazement as the dino came under Tommy's control. His morpher changed into the dino and the zord changed colors.

"Awesome!" Jason said as he looked down at Tommy.

"Great job, Dr. O" Kira said as they watched the zord come under Dr. O's control. They were about to go back when a monster appeared in the park. They jumped out of their zords to fight the monster.

"Tommy, I think that you might want to see the monster in the park." Jason said as Tommy and Kim turned back to the screen. It was like a blast from the past. How could they get that monster back? It was almost too much to take and then they saw another ranger at the edge of the park.

"A Black Ranger?" Trini asked.

"Yea and that one is evil." Hayley said from behind them.

"Hayley? How did you know?" Tommy asked as she walked forward to sit on the other side of him.

"The alarms at the café went off and I went in the back to check out everything. I started running scans as you got the dino under your control. I saw the monster come into the park and then the Black Ranger appeared. I used an invisiportal to get here fast." She said with a slight smile. She knew that it was probably wrong to use the portals but she needed to get here and fast.

"Okay so how did they get that monster back?" Kim asked shaking just a little.

"I don't know but Elsa has made improvements to it that are nasty." Hayley said looking from Tommy to Kim. She knew that this monster was hard on them but she also knew that they could face him again. She looked up at Jason and Trini and felt a chill from their glances. She would hate to be on the receiving end of that look. She turned back to look at the screen and started working on someway to help the rangers. Just then Tommy and Kim jumped up and walked to the back of the room. They morphed before their eyes and jumped into the portal that Hayley pulled up behind them. Jason, Trini, and Hayley turned back to the screen to watch as the White and Pink Rangers appeared in the park. The Black Ranger edged closer as the monster attacked the rangers. It was something to see Tommy and Kim fighting an old monster and an evil ranger once again. Jason only wished that he could be out there with them.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out sometime next week. I also knew it was time to bring out the Black Ranger and the next chapter will look back on how the Black Ranger became the Black Ranger. Also I am sorry to those that wanted Jason to become the Black Ranger. I had thought about it but it didn't fit with the rest of the story.


	16. Black Ranger

A/N: I was so sorry about not getting out the last chapter last week so I wanted to get two chapters out this week. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and as always I don't own anything.

XXXX

Trent had just made it back to his home when he stepped into his father's study only to be teleported somewhere else. He looked around and saw something glowing on the table beside him. He walked closer and saw that it was a black gem. The energy that was radiating off of it was amazing. He could feel the pull and reached out to touch it. The gem bonded with him at the first touch and transformed him into the Black Ranger. With fist raised high, he looked down at the suit and smiled behind his helmet. If his helmet had been removed, anyone could've seen his eyes glowing black. The evil energy flowed through his body from the tip of his toes to the very ends of his hair. He would destroy those rangers starting with the Red Ranger, Connor McKnight.

XXXX

The rangers continued to fight the monster only to have two flashes of light appear in front of them. They stepped back as Tommy and Kim attacked the monster. It was a shock to see them fight with a fierceness they had never seen. It looked as if they were possessed fighting against this monster. The rangers then realized that they were only hitting in a few spots and it occurred to them that they had fought this monster before. It must be one from their shared past as rangers. They could really see the rangers that they had been and knew that they had be great then too. It was something of a shock to the new rangers but nothing prepared them for the newest ranger attacking them. They didn't know that any ranger had ever been evil except for Dr. O when he was young. The monster was finally defeated by Kim and Tommy but when they turned they saw the newest development. Kim heard Tommy sighed and knew that this would bring up bad memories for him. She hit him to snap him back to the present before taking off to help the rangers. She flipped up next to him and started kicking and punching like Jason and Tommy had taught her. She knocked him to his knees before he sprung back up and knocked her to her back. Kira rushed to her side and helped her up as the Black Ranger disappeared through an invisiportal. The rangers looked around and knew that they were in deep trouble.

XXXX

"So we have a new ranger and they are evil." Kira said as the boys sat down next to Jason. Tommy and Hayley were at the computer as Kim and Trini were upstairs in the kitchen.

"Yes and we need to find out who it is and how to turn them back." Tommy said as Jason nodded. He remembered when Tommy appeared as the Evil Green Ranger. It had been a waiting game then too until Tommy broke into the Command Center and destroyed the controls and sent Zordon to a different dimension. Jason looked closely at Tommy and knew that Kim would need to sit down with him again. It would be a long talk, he knew.

"How did this go when you were evil?" Connor asked as Kira punched him. She saw the look in Dr. O's eyes and knew that Connor had said the wrong thing.

"I don't know. You will have to ask Jason, Kim, and Trini about that. I just know what he is going to do next." Tommy said before walking out the door. He continued down to the lake behind his and Kim's house. He kicked the nearest rock before sitting down on the log that he had made into a bench. Looking out over the lake, he thought about his time as the Evil Green Ranger. He didn't remember much but what he did remember was bad. Dropping his head into his hands, he thought about how he treated Kimberly during that time and thanked his lucky stars that she was who she was. It was her love that helped him through that time in his life and now his rangers had to face an Evil Black Ranger. He had no idea on who it could be but hoped that Hayley could find out and soon. Sighing as he looked back at the lake he was transported to Rita's lair once again while he received the Green Ranger coin. He felt that evil rise up in him once again and knew that his eyes were probably glowing green and that Kim would be worried. He could see every battle against the rangers and Zordon as he told him to stop and that he could help him. Tommy sat there for what seemed an eternity before Kim sat down beside him.

XXXX

"Kim, are alright?" Trini asked her while grabbing some glasses.

"No because I know what seeing that Black Ranger is doing to Tommy. I never thought that he would have to go through that again. I just assumed that when we became rangers again, we would be past that. I should have known better though because it seems that there is always an Evil Ranger." Kim said before leaning against the counter. It was hard for her knowing that her husband was suffering in silence because he wouldn't want the kids knowing that the great Tommy Oliver has a weakness besides his wife.

"Kim, go to him. You know that he needs you more than any drink right now. I think that he is out by the lake." Trini said pointing out the window. Kim walked over to the window and saw her husband sitting down on the log bench. She smiled sadly because she knew that it had gotten the better of him. He was out there thinking about his time as an evil ranger and reliving his worst moments of being a ranger. She sighed and nodded to Trini before walking out the sliding glass doors that lead to her back yard. She took her time and walked slowly to her husband. Since he was in the past he never heard her coming up until she sat down beside him.

"You are not that ranger anymore. You are not even that boy anymore." She said quietly as she turned to look him in the eye. He turned to look at her as well.

"Kim, I'm sorry for everything that I did when I was evil. I don't know how you forgave me let alone loved me enough to want to marry me." He said softly.

"Tommy, you don't have to say you're sorry. You were under a spell and I forgave you because I loved you. I love you even more than I did in high school because of the man that you have become. I knew that it was not you when you were the Evil Green Ranger but I also know that you are the only one that has been in this new ranger's shoes. He or she needs your help as do those kids back in the Command Center. They are looking to you because you are the great Tommy Oliver." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"Kimberly, do you know why I love you so much?" He asked her.

"Because I'm beautiful." She said with a sassy smile.

"No, but you are beautiful on the inside and the out but, because you make me the better man that everyone sees. With you by my side, I am the great Tommy Oliver that everyone claims me to be." He said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before leaning back to look her in the eye.

"Oh Tommy!" Kim said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips.

XXXX

"Where is Kim?" Ethan asked Trini as she came downstairs with their drinks.

"Out with Tommy." Hayley answered from the computer. She never turned around but if she would have, she would've seen Jason and Trini's shocked expressions.

"How did you know?" Jason asked as he took his drink from his wife.

"Well since she was the one to help him with being the Evil Green Ranger, I knew that he would need her help now. They are stronger together than they are apart." She said typing in several things. She was searching for the invisiportal that the Black Ranger had used but she was having no luck. It might be time to call in Billy for this one.

"Dang, how did she know that Dr. O needed her? They haven't spoken one word to each other since we got back." Connor said as Ethan and Kira nodded. They wanted to know as well.

"They don't have to say anything out loud but everything in their actions and eyes. She also knows her husband very well. He wouldn't be Tommy if this didn't remind him of his time as an evil ranger." Jason said trying to explain Tommy and Kim to the kids. It still shocked him sometimes at how they could know what the other one was thinking without even being in the same room. It was like they could read each other's minds.

"Are you having any luck on finding out who that ranger is?" Trini asked setting her drink down beside her.

"No and I think that its time to call in reinforcements." Hayley said as she grabbed her drink.

"Do you want me to call him now?" Trini asked. She knew that Hayley could only mean Billy. He was the only one that Hayley really trusted to help her and to touch Tommy's computer. It was her baby after all.

"Yea I think that I have wasted enough time and the more time with the two of us looking the less time it will take." She said as Trini nodded and went upstairs to make the call. It would be a long night she could tell. She might as well order pizza for everyone.

XXXX

"Tommy, I'm going to go to the gym for a while." Kim said as soon as they got back in the house.

"Okay but please don't stay too long." He said as he leaned over and kissed her check.

"I won't." She said as she grabbed her purse and keys before walking out to her car. She had some frustrations to get out and the only way for her to do that was to get on the beam.

XXXX

"Did someone order pizza?" Rocky asked as he walked in with eight boxes of pizza. Everyone ran upstairs to see Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Zack, Angela, and Kat standing in the kitchen.

"I wondered if you would show up. Did Trini tell you to go pick up the pizza?" Jason asked as he grabbed the pizza from Rocky.

"Yea she did but where is Kim?" Aisha asked when she noticed that Kim wasn't there.

"She said that she wanted to go to the gym." Tommy said as he handed out some paper plates. He paused as Connor grabbed the plates.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked when everyone but the kids and Hayley started heading back outside.

"If Kim is at the gym then something is wrong. I just didn't put two and two together until now. She has been there 30 minutes already.

"Come on Tommy. We need to go and check on her. Hayley please keep searching and kids stay here." Jason said as everyone jumped into their cars. It was intervention time for Kimberly.

XXXX

Kim was up on the beam with sweat pouring down her face as the CD player blasted only one song. It had been on repeat for the entire time she had been here. She was giving her body a work out, she knew that the more she flipped and turned the more she thought about Tommy. She kept pounding away on the beam on thinking about her movements and making sure that she landed each and everything. The others finally pulled up outside and heard the music that was blasting was not a good sign.

"Oh crap and she has been here for 30 minutes. I shouldn't have let her come." Tommy said as he rushed in. They all followed him in and saw her on the beam. They turned as the kids pulled up.

"I thought I told you to stay." Jason said.

"You did but we are rangers too and we need to know what is going on." Kira said as she walked over to them. Connor and Ethan followed at a much slower pace.

"Jason, you know that they are right. They are rangers too." Trini said as Jason nodded. Everyone finally got back inside to hear the song start over once again. Kim was still on the beam flipping back and forth.

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)  
_

Tommy looked on in pride as she preformed each move with a swiftness that he had only seen I her while she was in uniform. She followed the lines of the song with each step and flip.

"Wow, is this how she won Gold?" Connor asked silently watching her do her thing on the beam.

"No she wasn't this good; her routine was much slower but still the same level of difficulty." Aisha said looking back at Kim on the beam. It had been way too long since she had seen her on the beam and performing as if she was in the Olympic Games.  
_  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

"Wow I have never seen her do that!" Trini said as Kim was on her hands and then flipped only to land back on her hands. It was a beautiful move and one that looked hard to do on the ground. She knew that on four inches of wood it would be near impossible but Kim made it look like anyone could do it.

"I don't think that I have seen anyone do that." Rocky said.

_So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time  
__  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
_  
"You know I think that she has gotten better since the Pans." Billy said watching Kim do a flip twist thing and land on her hands only to flip back with her right leg held up behind her.

"I think she has too." Kat said with a smile. This would've been a Gold medal performance for sure.

"Well she is on the beam almost everyday for hours on end now unlike high school." Trini reminded them. It was still impressive that she could still do that and that she could still move like that after 30 minutes.  
_  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine...  
__  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine...  
_  
Kim could feel the words flowing through her body. It was like nothing she had ever done before. It was such a rush to be on the beam for no one but herself. She didn't even think of the next move just let her body do what it wanted.  
_  
Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me_

Tommy walked over to the CD player to shut it off as Kim flipped off the beam. She landed perfectly and raised her arms up with a smile. It was like she had an audience that she couldn't see or hear until she heard clapping. Turning she saw that everyone but Hayley was standing at the edge of the mats.

"Kim that was brilliant!" Tanya said as everyone took at step back leaving Tommy facing his wife alone.

"I assume that you don't need to talk now." He said as she nodded. She knew that it had been a risk to do this without anyone here but she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

"No, Tommy I'm good now." She said as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the gym hand-in-hand leaving the others to follow behind them.

XXXX

I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please let me know. Also I know that there wasn't too much going on but you got to see who the Black Ranger was and how he came to be the Black Ranger. I also wanted the kids to see a side of Tommy that not very many people had seen outside of the Original Rangers. The song part has been in my mind for a while now but I couldn't firgure out how I wanted her to get there but then Tommy being reminded of his past launched the scene perfectly. I love the song and feel that it is a total Kim song. It is called Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti and can be found on the Legally Blonde soundtrack. Also the next chapter should be out soon.


	17. A ranger in amber

A/N: I don't own anything, wish that I did. Anyway I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. It was so much fun to write.

XXXX

"I can't find anything." Billy said as he looked over at the clock. It was one in the morning no wonder he was so sleepy.

"I can't either and it is way past my bedtime." Hayley said as she stood up and turned around. She smiled as she saw that everyone but the kids was sound asleep on the floor.

"Well apparently its past their bedtime too." Billy said with a laugh. He walked over to his wife and knelt down beside her.

"Uh?" Kat said as she blinked open her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. Hearing this, Kim opened her eyes and looked over at them. She shook Tommy awake so that she could get up to go upstairs.

"What do you want to do with everyone else?" Tommy asked her as he helped her stand.

"I guess leave them there. They will be fine until morning." She said before she fell back down. Tommy looked over at her and knew that she had overdone it at the gym because her legs won't support her. He bent down and scooped her up and followed Billy, Kat, and Hayley upstairs. They said goodnight as Tommy carried Kim to their room.

"I think that I can walk now." She said with a laugh.

"But I like holding you close to me." He said in her ear. He did set her on her feet though and let her go to the bathroom. As she did her business and changed into her pjs, Tommy stripped and got into bed. He flipped back the covers and waited for his wife. She came out of the bathroom seconds later and slide into bed beside him. He gathered her closer and they both fell asleep seconds later while their friends slept downstairs.

XXXX

"Kim, I thought that you didn't have class today." Trini said as Kim walked into the gym the next morning.

"I don't but I wanted to make sure that you made it to work." She said with a laugh before walking into her office.

"Real funny, Kim. I can't believe you let all of us sleep there but did Billy and Hayley find anything?" She asked while she sat down in front of Kim.

"No, they didn't but Hayley is running scans all day and Billy set up an alarm with Hayley if the Black Ranger shows up again. I just don't know what to do." She said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. This was so much easier when we were younger when Zordon and Alpha did all the worrying and searching." Trini said reaching across the desk to grab Kim's hand to reassure her.

"Yes it was easier but we still worried and searched. I just want to hurry up and find this ranger because there is no telling what will happen to him if we don't. Hayley said that the gem he has is evil and that is how he turned." She said looking away.

"Well at least it wasn't a spell like Tommy or Kat." Trini said trying to share good news. Kim looked back at her in shock.

"Kat! I forgot about her being evil. I wonder how she is taking it." Kim said sitting back in her chair. How could she even forget about Kat being evil?

"Kim, she is fine. Its you and Tommy that we are all worried about. You were evil too." Trini pointed out. The door chimed which caused both Kim and Trini to look at the door. It was one of Trini's students.

"I'm fine and so is Tommy but you need to get out there or she will think that you are not having class today." Kim said with a smile as Trini got up and walked out. Kim knew that everyone was worried about her and Tommy but there wasn't anything she could do about it. They would just have to have faith that they knew what they were doing.

XXXX

"Do you think that you should've came to school today? You don't look too good." Connor asked Tommy in class.

"Connor, what would have been his excuse? I stayed up all night trying to find out who the Power Rangers are." Kira said as she slapped him in the arm.

"Well at least it wouldn't be a lie." He said with a smile.

"Guys, I'm fine and I got enough sleep. I'm just worried about Kim." Tommy told them trying to break up the fight brewing.

"What's wrong with Kim? I thought that she worked out her problems at the gym." Ethan said entering the conversation for the first time.

"Well she says she fine but I know her and she's not. I know that she is worried about me." He said as more students walked into class. The kids backed up from him and let him sit down and get ready for class. Everyone would think that its weird that they were talking to the teacher about his wife. They waited until the end of class before approaching him again. It was finally the end of the day and they could all go back to his house to search some more.

XXXX

"I don't understand why I can't find any trace of this ranger. He has to have an energy signature like all the other rangers." Billy said as he wiped his eyes.

"Billy, you need to sit back away from the computer for a while. You have been at this all day." Kat said coming up behind him with a plate of food and a drink. She had already been to work and back and he was still at that computer. It was a good thing that he worked from home. She knew that this was bugging him because this was something that he couldn't solve and help out Tommy and Kim. It was like he had failed them even though he had tried everything he could.

"Kat, I need to do this for the rangers. This is what I am good at and even I can't do this." He said looking up at his wife.

"Billy, you are doing all you can do. There is nothing that you haven't tried yet. Please, please just back away for an hour then come back with fresh eyes." She begged him.

"Okay. I guess that an hour won't hurt anything." He said standing up and grabbing the plate from her. He walked back in the kitchen to join her at the table. It was during that time that the Black Ranger showed up to face another ranger. The Black Ranger made a mistake though because he had really underestimated Tommy Oliver. He wasn't called the greatest ranger for nothing.

XXXX

"Guys go on to Hayley's and I will catch up." Tommy said as the kids nodded and walked to their cars. They knew that he probably wanted to be alone for a little bit and it wasn't very far to Hayley's. Tommy watched them go before gathering his papers and walking out to his car. He had just put his stuff in it when he was grabbed from behind.

"White Ranger, its so good to see you. I hear that you have been trying to find me. Well here I am." He said as he punched Tommy in the lower back. Tommy fell to the ground and looked back up at the ranger.

"I guess that its time to show you how a real ranger does it then." Tommy said as he morphed. They fought against each other pretty even until Tommy pulled an old school move on him knocking the ranger to his knees.

"I see that the old ranger still has it then I think that it time to prove you don't." He said as he took out his sword and attacked Tommy but being the ranger that Tommy was, he easily block with his staff. They continued until the Black Ranger sprayed something on Tommy and then disappeared via an invisiportal. Tommy stumbled to get up before being sucked through an invisiportal himself.

XXXX

Hayley had just seen the kids when the alarms started going off. She knew that that had could only mean one thing. The Black Ranger was back and he was attacking Tommy she saw. She punched in several things before reaching the invisitportal to grab him and drop him into his basement. She had already used the portal with the kids on their way by car.

"Tommy are you okay?" She asked as her stood there looking at her.

"Yea I think so." He said as he tried to demorph. She looked over at him trying to figure out what was happening.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I can't power down." He said as he walked over to the computer to override the power. He punched the buttons but nothing happened. He stepped back and tired again but instead of demorphing he was incased in amber.

"Oh this is not good." Hayley said as she tried to find something to crack open the shell. Finding nothing she sat back down at the computer and tried to see what he punched in and found that it was right. It must have been something that the Black Ranger had done but what. She looked back at Tommy and knew that the hardest part of this was that she would have to tell Kimberly.

XXXX

Kim was smiling as she walked in the house. It was such a joy watching Trini's kids practice. She walked downstairs to see if anything had happened with the Black Ranger only to pause when she saw Hayley.

"Hayley what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked as Hayley blocked her way.

"Yea something is wrong. The Black Ranger appeared again and fought against Tommy." She said looking Kim in the eye.

"Okay but why are you not more excited about this?' Kim asked.

"Because the Black Ranger got away but before he left he did something to Tommy." Hayley started but stopped when she saw the look in her eyes. Kim brushed pasted her and rushed into the basement only to stop when she saw Tommy.

"He is incased in amber? Can you do something?" Kim asked as she rushed over to his side. She dropped her bags and touched the incasing.

"I don't know if I can or not but I am trying." Hayley said at her back.

"I think its my turn." Kim said as she turned around to rush upstairs. She didn't keep Hayley waiting long though because she came back down with a chainsaw in her hands.

"Kim, where did you get that?" Hayley asked. She knew that Tommy didn't own a chainsaw and she would've bet that Kim wouldn't know how to use one.

"Trini made it for me." She said as she walked over to Tommy and fired it up. She attacked it with such fierceness that scared Hayley. She watched until Kim backed up and saw that nothing was happening. The chainsaw had done nothing to the amber surrounding Tommy.

"Hum, okay well a ranger did this then maybe it takes a ranger weapon to remove it." Kim said before dropping the chainsaw and walked into the storage at the other end of the room. She came back with a sword in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Hayley asked as Kim walked back to the encasement.

"It was Tommy's when he was the Red Zeo Ranger. I wish that I had Saba but we don't." Kim said before attacking again. She was breathing hard when she stepped back but nothing had happened. Hayley watched as Kim dropped the sword and walked back to the storage and came back out with her bow. It continued like that until Kim couldn't think of any other weapon to use.

"Fine then I will go after the Black Ranger myself. He put it on and he can take it off." Kim said as she backed up and morphed. She then jumped on her Shark Cycle from long ago and disappeared.

"Oh this is not good." Hayley said as she called Jason. She would need his help with this because she was not going after Kim.

XXXX

"Okay so you weren't lying when you said that Kim went off the deep end but where is she?" Jason asked as he looked down at the weapons that Kim had left. She was very creative he would give her that. She had her power bow, blaster, Tommy's sword, chainsaw, and other weapons that they had used. He also knew that she was mad now.

"She went after the Black Ranger." Hayley said which caused Jason and Trini to look up at her.

"Not good, not good, Jason I'm going to call the others. Please contact the kids and tell them to be on the lookout for Kim. Hayley, please try to locate her. I fear for the Black Ranger when she finds him." Trini said as she ran up stairs to call everyone. They had to stop one very mad Pink Ranger and soon or the Black Ranger would no longer be evil after she got finished with him.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should out sometime next week. Also I had fun with Kim trying to crack the case around Tommy with weapons from the past that only served to make her mad when they didn't work. Anyway I hope that everyone has a great weekend.


	18. Two Rangers Down

A/N: I don't own anything but I wish that I did. I hope that everyone likes this chapter because I had so much fun writing this one.

XXXX

"I will find you, Black Ranger." Kim said as she looked around. She would find him and get him to turn her husband back.

XXXX

"Okay well we know that she is on her Shark Cycle which is one reason why I shouldn't have given everyone back their cycles." Billy said as he shook his head. He was mad that Kim would go off on the cycle but knew that no one could've stopped her.

"Billy, its not your fault. You know how Kim is." Zack said as he sat down. They had the kids, Trini, and Aisha out looking for Kim while Kat, Billy, and Hayley were working on trying to release Tommy. Everyone else was looking on while Jason put up the weapons that Kim had dragged out.

"Has the Black Ranger shown up yet?" Rocky asked trying to stay calm. He knew that extend of the damage that Kim could do when she was angry.

"No not since he did this to Tommy but I did track the portal back to Mesogogg's fortress." Hayley said bring up an image of his fortress.

"Of course you did but that only confirms what we already knew." Adam said quietly.

"Yes but it also rules out the possibility that Mesogogg had nothing to do with it." Jason said trying to see the positive side.

"Still doesn't help us too much though." Rocky said.

"Actually it might, if I can put a signal on Mesogogg's fortress that shows everything they use an invisiportal we might get lucky on finding the Black Ranger before Kim does." Billy said as Hayley just stared at him.

"Hayley, did Billy's idea shock you that much?" Zack asked her. Everyone looked over at her as she shut her mouth. It had been hanging open for a few seconds.

"Yea, just a little because I didn't think of it." She said as she got back to typing on the computer to help Billy with his plan. It was an excellent plan.

XXXX

"Why is that Pink Ranger hanging out in the city?" Elsa asked from behind Zeltrax.

"I don't know but I'm not going to find out either. She doesn't look like she wants to play." He said as the Black Ranger walked in. Elsa was shocked at the difference in Trent that she saw. He was confident in everything he did.

"She is looking for me. I encased Tommy in amber and there is no way to get him out but by me." He said as Zeltrax swung around to face him.

"Well I think if you want to live you will stay here. She might very well kill you." Elsa said as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know that I can take the little Pink Ranger unlike you Elsa. I am much stronger than you will ever be." He said as she straightened and walked over to him.

"Prove it then, Black Ranger." She said when she stopped just a hair from him.

"I will." Trent said as he pulled up an invisiportal and disappeared in it. He reappeared seconds later on screen and in front of Kim.

"He is in for a rude awakening, she will kick his butt and then he will turn Tommy back." Elsa said before she walked of the room. She knew that Kim would do all she said and more for that husband of hers. She had done several times over.

XXXX

"Looking for me?" Trent asked as he stood behind Kim.

"Trent? I don't believe it." She said as she turned to face him. She knew his voice. She never forgot a voice and he did nothing to change it.

"Believe it Kimberly. You shouldn't have looked for me." He said as he lashed out at her. She neatly dodged the punch and then kicked him but he sidestepped it.

"You will turn my husband back." She said as she flipped up and over him.

"I don't think so." He said as he watched her land on the other side of him. They fought like no ranger had ever fought before.

XXXX

"I found the Black Ranger." Jason said as everyone turned to look.

"No." The all whispered when they saw that Kim was already fighting him. It was the one thing that they had been trying to avoid.

"Well I guess we won't need to try and locate him then." Hayley said looking back at Billy who nodded. She paged the Dinos, Trini, and Aisha telling them to get back to the Command Center. They had found Kim and she was fighting the Black Ranger. The Dinos told her that they were on their way to Kim as Trini and Aisha came back to watch the fireworks.

XXXX

"You will not win, just give up Pink Ranger." Trent said as he punched at her again. This time thought she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. She grabbed the rope that she had brought with her. She tied him up very quickly which surprise Trent. One minute he was punching at her and the next he was tied up to a tree.

"You will release my husband from the amber." She said as she ripped off his helmet and tossed it behind her. The Dinos came up behind her only to stop when they saw who the Black Ranger was.

"Trent? How? Why?" Kira asked as Connor and Ethan walked over to Kim.

"Kira, Connor, and Ethan how nice it is for the younger rangers to show up." Trent snarled at them.

"Why are you fighting for Mesogogg?" Kira asked him.

"I fight for the more powerful side. You can join me, Kira if you like." He said as Connor threw out his arm to stop Kira from slapping Trent.

"You fight for evil and I would never join you." She spat at him. Kim held up her hand and came around to face him.

"Where is the potion to release Tommy?" She asked him.

"You will never find it." He said with a smile. Kim turned to the Dinos and told them to go and not to argue with her. They did as she asked because they saw the look in her eyes and they knew that she could more than handle Trent even if he was evil.

"You shouldn't have sent them back. You are going to need all the help you can get." He said as he tried to lunge at her. She smiled then.

"I don't need their help but I will show you how I did this years ago." She said as she knocked his legs out from under him. He fell a little but was held up by the rope that still held him to the tree.

"You know you would've thought that you would be too old to do this." He said which he received him a slap in the face.

"I can do this better than you." She said. They continued like this until Kim lost what little control she had left. She grabbed him from the tree and dragged him to the Command Center. When he was within a few inches of Tommy in amber she stopped him.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Jason asked her. He knew that she was angry because her eyes were glowing.

"He is going to fix Tommy, now." She said as she pushed him forward. Trent fell onto the amber before hitting the floor. Kim stood there as Jason bent down to help him up. He knew that he needed to step in and save Trent from Kim. She was over the deep end and because it concerned Tommy she would stay that way until he was better.

"Kimberly!" Rocky said as he rushed forward and grabbed her. He was the only one to notice that she had been getting closer to Trent. He didn't know what she was going to do but knew that it was going to be bad. Everyone looked on as Rocky held Kim back from Trent who Jason was still holding up. Trent looked around and knew that he had to get away from the psycho Pink Ranger. He looked over at Tommy and grinned, his plan worked perfectly. They would never get him back now.

"Trent, turn Dr. O back now." Kira screamed at him which caused him to smile. He felt Jason's hand loosen and he made his break for it. He grabbed Kira before disappearing through an invisiportal he had called up.

"Kira!" Connor yelled running to the spot where Trent and Kira disappeared.

"Billy, where did they go?" Jason asked as he walked over to Connor. He placed his hand on Connor's shoulder as Billy turned to look at them.

"I don't know but they did not go back to Mesogogg's Fortress." He said looking at everyone. No one knew what to think because where would Trent take Kira and why would he take Kira. No one moved even when Kim stormed out until Jason sighed and followed her. Hayley turned back to the computer and tried to work on releasing Tommy from his amber prison.

XXXX

"Kim, slow down." Jason said and smiled when she came to a complete stop. She powered down and waited for him at the water's edge.

"I can't lose him." She said quietly as Jason gathered her in his arms.

"You won't lose him but those kids need you now more than ever. One of their own is missing and one of their mentors is incased in amber. You are their only hope." He said as he backed away from her. She looked so small that he was afraid to let her go but he knew that she had steel in her backbone; she just had to remember it was there.

"I'm going to need your help." She said looking up at him. He nodded and led her back to the house. It was going to be another long night at the Oliver house but they were all ready for it.

XXXX

"Trent, where are we?" Kira asked as she looked around. It was quiet here but she did need to escape from him.

"A place where no one will ever find us, I found it in the back of Dr. O's mind." He said as he powered down. He could be himself around her.

"Trent, we can't stay here. I can't stay here." Kira said as she tried to reason with him. He just turned his back to her and walked away. She looked around and shivered. This place was cold and dark with a fog covering the ground and hiding everything under it. She had to find a way out and back to Connor.

XXXX

"Connor, calm down." Ethan said trying to reach through the red haze in Connor's eyes.

"He took her! How am I supposed to deal with that and Dr. O is still in amber." Connor screamed as he punched the wall nearest him. He drew his hand back and saw the blood but felt no pain. His heart was already hurting enough and the pain in his hand was nothing compared to that.

"CONNOR!" Kim yelled as she came in. She saw the entire thing and knew that Jason was right. Ethan and Connor did need her to lead them now and she could do this because Tommy trusted her to pull the team through this. She walked over to him and reached for his hand. He tried to hold it back but she grabbed it anyway to look at it.

"I'm guessing that it doesn't hurt at this moment but it will. Go put some ice on it and we will come up with a plan." She said in a calm voice that hid her inner turmoil. The former rangers looked on in amazement. This was the Kim that they had only seen a few times and knew that Mesogogg better watch out. This Kim was deadlier than angry Kim because this one thought every detail through and when she attacked it was with stealth and deadly accuracy. She was every inch the Pink Ranger that Zordon had chosen now.

XXXX

Okay so now we are two rangers down but what did everyone think? Please let me know. I was going to have Kim beat Trent until he released Tommy but then it came to me. I had to have him capture Kira. What can I say but that I have a flare for drama. Anyway the next chapter should be out next week.


	19. Courage Is

A/N: Okay so I don't own anything but if you didn't know that then who am I to burst your bubble. This chapter slows down a little and has a much calmer Kim but don't worry crazy Kim will be back shortly. Anyway I hope that you like this chapter.

XXXX

Dressed in her pjs, Kim walked back downstairs to sit with Tommy. She had made everyone go home to get some rest. She also just wanted to be by herself for a while. On her way down she grabbed her guitar to play some songs for Tommy. She was still convinced that he could hear them and playing the guitar always calmed her more than anything.

"Hey baby." She said as she drew closer to him. It still hurt her that she couldn't rush up to him and hold him but at least he was alive. She planned to keep him that way for a long time.

"I guess you heard that I went after the Black Ranger but I'm fine and we did find out that Trent is the evil ranger. The only bad thing is that he took Kira but I feel that Connor will live up to his suit. He likes her you know and I think that she likes him. They will be happy, I'm sure. I just wish that you were out here to share this with me. I need you more than I ever thought I would. You are the most important thing in my life." Kim said as she dragged a chair to sit in front of him. She had tears running down her cheeks as she brought her guitar in her lap. She strummed a little before settling into a new song she had written a few weeks ago while she had been captured by Elsa. The words just seemed to come to her along with the music.

"I wrote this thinking of you, Tommy. I hope that you like." She said as she closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath_

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway

We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings

Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway

Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway,  
You keep on living anyway

It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up

Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway

Courage is when you're afraid  
Courage is when it all seems grey  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway

You keep on moving anyway  
You keep on giving anyway  
You keep on loving anyway

Kim sat in silence for a little bit until she got control of her emotions. The tears were still streaming down her cheeks but at least her voice wasn't catching when she started to sing another song to Tommy. It was one that she had written when he was missing from Mercer Island.

_Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love

"I know that you love that song so I had to sing it to you before I went to bed. Goodnight my love." She said as she walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket and pillow on her way over. She stretched out on the couch before laying her head on the pillow. She looked over at him before she shut her eyes and dreamed only of her and Tommy and their high school days.

XXXX

Across town there was one ranger that was not having a peaceful sleep. Connor had tried to go to sleep but he kept thinking of Trent with Kira and wondering if she was alright. He didn't know the other rangers did it. The waiting was driving him crazy but Billy and Hayley were working on trying to find just exactly where he had taken her. Everyone had left Dr. O's because they knew that Kim needed her rest and that she would watch over him and alert Billy and Hayley to any changes. Connor jumped up and started pacing again before pausing to look out his window. He and Ethan had told her parents that she was staying with them while they were working on a project. He looked back at Ethan in his floor sleeping peacefully. He wished that she was back so that he could finally tell her how he felt about her. He knew exactly how Dr. O felt about Kim but he also knew that while they were rangers he was in for more nights like this, worrying about her. At least he wasn't alone in his worry over another ranger. He was just following in other rangers footsteps, in falling in love with another ranger but she was worth it.

"I will find you, Kira make no mistake about that." He whispered into the night. Gripping the window ledge he glanced into the night again picturing her face in the stars. He could smell her and hear her sweet voice next to him. Taking a deep breath he turned from the window again and walked over to his bed. He should at least get some sleep tonight because he would need it tomorrow. She was coming back of that he was sure and he would deal with Trent in his own way.

XXXX

"Billy, what about using Tommy's gem?" Kat asked her husband. She had been pouring over tons of books for the last several hours and maybe finally had found something.

"How would we get his gem? He is incased with it." Billy pointed out.

"Yea I guess that won't work then." She said with a sigh.

"Wait, actually that might work. We can reverse that power just enough through the amber." Hayley said which caused everyone to snap up. They had left Kim's and knew that no one was getting any sleep tonight so they decided to take it over to Jason and Trini's house. It was a good thing that tomorrow was Sunday and no one had to go to work.

"We need the right machine and I don't have that here." Billy said looking around.

"I don't either." Hayley said.

"What do you need?" Trini asked from behind them. Everyone knew that she could build anything as well as Billy. Trini had the patience to do whatever they needed though.

"A sort of reverse projector the reframes the light backwards." Billy said that cause everyone but Trini and Hayley to look at him.

"A what?" Zack asked trying to picture what Billy needed.

"I have that." Trini said as she ran over to the storage closet to start digging for what she needed.

"Why do we have that?" Jason asked his wife from his seat.

"I needed to reverse Kim's morpher a few years back and I built it." Trini said from inside the storage room. Everyone started laughing at Trini building things that only Billy and Hayley knew what they did. Jason just shrugged as Trini came back out with what looked like a normal projector.

"It just looks like a normal projector." Rocky said looking closely at it.

"But its not." Trini said setting it down in front of Billy and Hayley. They began to work feverously through the night. They were convinced that if anything went wrong that this would probably kill Tommy and take Kim with him. They had to get everything perfect for all of their sakes.

XXXX

Kira walked slowly over to what she thought was a ledge. It turned out to be just another dark corner. Trent was still gone and she didn't know if he would ever be back. It would help if she knew what he wanted to do with her. She leaned against the wall and slid down it. She brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over her legs. When she closed her eyes all she saw was Connor's smiling face telling her that she would be alright and that he was coming for her. There was such a peace that swept over her and it brought a smile to her face. He would come for her and then she would tell him that she was in love with him. She knew how Kim felt about Dr. O now. It was a roller coaster ride being in love with someone but it was the best feeling. When she got out of here she would run into his arms and kiss him on the lips. It would be perfect. She just had to get out this place, wherever it was.

XXXX

"Kim, we think that we have a plan to save Tommy." Trini said to her over the phone.

"What are you waiting for then. Come on over." Kim said trying not to smile. She hung up the phone and turned to face her husband still in amber.

"Soon baby, soon." She said walking over to touch the amber. It was time to crack this shell and get her husband back.

XXXX

What did everyone think? Please let me know. Also the songs are Courage Is by The Strange Familiar and I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere. I love both of these songs and thought they fit perfectly with Kim's mood. The next chapter should be out next week sometime.


	20. Free at Last

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"I think that its time to attack those rangers again." Elsa said to the Black Ranger.

"I will go by myself then." He said as he walked out of the room. Elsa watched him before going over to the computer. She was glad that he wanted to go because that Pink Ranger was still around and she was mad. She was still a little sore from Kim but she didn't want Zeltrax or Mesogogg to find out. It was her secret. She saw Trent appeared in the park with an army of tyrannodrones and she smiled. It was time to play with the little Yellow Ranger to see what she was made of.

XXXX

"Okay so what's this thing called?" Kim asked Jason as they walked downstairs behind the others.

"I don't know but Trini said that she used it on you once before." Jason said looking at her as they descended the stairs.

"Oh yea on my morpher, but how is this going to help Tommy, his morpher is in amber." Kim asked as she made it to the basement. She saw Hayley, Trini, and Billy setting up their toy.

"I don't know. You are going to have to ask them but don't expect to understand. We have been in a haze all night with those three talking. I thought Rocky was going to go crazy." Jason said a laugh. Everyone but Billy, Hayley, and Trini walked over to Kim and Jason to talk.

"That was only because they wouldn't feed me and you know how I get when I don't get food." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Yes I know how you get so lets leave them to their project and get some breakfast." Kim said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and walked him back upstairs to the kitchen. The boys sat at the table while the girls fixed breakfast. It was a very calm time for them until the alarms started going off in the basement. Kim was the first downstairs with everyone else but Aisha running behind her. Aisha stayed to make sure that the house wouldn't burn down because someone had left the stove on. She followed but at a much slower pace.

"What's going on?" Kim asked she came up behind Hayley at the computer.

"The Black Ranger is in the park with an army of tyrannodrones. You need to get down there." Hayley said as Kim, Ethan, and Connor nodded. They stepped back and morphed before heading to the park.

"I'm worried about them." Adam said.

"Why? You can't think that the Black Ranger can defeat them." Kat asked as everyone waited.

"No but we did let Kim and Connor go after him, I know that he will have a score to settle because of Kira but Kim is a loose cannon when it comes to Tommy and we know what she can do." Adam said looking at everyone. They all nodded before Rocky and Jason jumped up and walked over to the computer. If there was any trouble they would be at the park in seconds. They would protect the Black Ranger if they needed to. Tommy would want him to be turned good. Trini watched her husband and smiled. He was still looking after the rangers even the evil ones. She turned her attention back Hayley and Billy. They were almost done setting it up. She just hoped that it worked like they had planned.

XXXX

"Well it seems that the rangers don't want to come and play." Trent said as he walked through the park. He was smiling at the sight of everyone running for their lives.

"Wrong!" Kim shouted from behind him. He spun around and had to block an attack from her. Connor and Ethan appeared next.

"I see that you still haven't gotten your precious Dr. Oliver out of amber or lovely Kira from the place I took her." He said mocking them. Connor couldn't take it a second longer. He ran over to him and started attacking him. Trent was having a hard time keeping up with Connor since he was using his super speed to evade every attack. It was funny to watch Trent try to use his sword because as soon as he would jab it, Connor was not there. Kim and Ethan were making short work of the tyrannodrones much to Trent's dismay.

XXXX

"Well what do I have here, why it's a little Yellow Ranger." Elsa said as she landed behind Kira.

"What do you want, Elsa?" Kira asked as she backed up a step. She slipped into her fighting stance bracing for whatever Elsa had planned.

"I want you to suffer for what that Pink Ranger put me through." She said as she drew her sword and swung it around toward Kira. Thank goodness Kira was quick on her feet or she would have been seriously injured instead she flipped out of the way and kicked her foot out to knock Elsa to her back.

"You need to remember that Kim has been teaching me all she knows." Kira said with a smile.

"You still don't know everything though." Elsa said as she shot a blast at Kira. She ducked at the last second as Elsa stood up with her sword held high. Kira finally morphed much to both of them surprise. She then called upon her Ptera grips and fought against her for what seemed like an eternity. Kira's youth was working in her favor as Elsa started wearing out. Kira punched her and watched as Elsa fell to her knees. She was able to finish the job when Elsa suddenly disappeared.

"That figures." Kira said as she powered down. She looked around and saw that there was finally more light here. She wished that there wasn't because it was worst in the light. She also knew where she had seen it from, Dr. O's video. It was the place where he had been held and where Jason had tried to get back Dr. O's green candle. This was not good. How would she get out and how had Trent found this? This should have been locked away from anyone.

XXXX

"Okay are we ready to see if we can get Tommy back?" Hayley asked Billy and Trini. They nodded while the others watched Connor, Ethan, and Kim fight Trent and what was left of the tyrannodrones. The machine hummed and came to life. Hayley and Trini stood back as Billy fired the beam at Tommy. They had their fingers crossed as the beam continued on Tommy. He started glowing white as the amber started dissolving. Everyone turned when they heard the sound of a Falcon. They thought that it was weird considering those powers should be gone. As more of Tommy emerged, Jason turned to the computer when an image of Kira popped up.

"Hayley, you might want to come and see this." Jason said as the others turned to see what Jason was talking about. Trini, Billy, and Zack all swore under their breath. It was a dimension that they never wanted to see again.

"I have been trying to locate Kira and had the computer searching while I was away. Why does this look familiar?" She asked looking back at them.

"It was the dimension where Tommy was held when he was the Evil Green Ranger." Jason supplied. No one knew that Tommy had been freed and was now staring at the screen. He gripped his fists and shook his head. He knew that he had to go in and get Kira back from that place even if it was denying Connor that honor. He would just have to get over it. Tommy looked at his friends before slipping away. He knew how to get there without the aid of teleportation.

XXXX

With the tyrannodrones gone, the rangers advanced on Trent and seeing this, he knew that it was time to leave. Calling up an invisiportal, he slipped into it before they could grab him.

"That sucks." Ethan said looking at Kim and Connor who nodded their agreement. They headed back to the Command Center. Kim was the first to notice that her husband was gone.

"Guys, where is Tommy?" She asked causing everyone to turn and look.

"He was just here in amber." Adam stated as they looked around trying to find him.

"Well he's not now." Kim said as she caught a glimpse of the screen and screamed. She knew where her husband was and it was not a good thing.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jason said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"I know where he went." She said as her eyes glazed over in panic.

"Kimberly Anne, don't you faint on me! Where is he?" Jason said but Kim said nothing. She pointed instead. They all turned and saw the screen.

"He won't go after her would he?" Kat whispered as Kim nodded. Jason let go of her shoulders and backed away. He saw the anger in her eyes and knew that Tommy was in big trouble.

"Where did he go?" Ethan asked not understanding.

"He went after Kira." Tanya said.

"Why would he do that?' Connor asked.

"She is in his dimension, that's why." Hayley said knowing that it was true. Tommy went after his ranger but she knew that the demons he would face there were not going to be kind.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. I really had fun with this one with all the characters coming together. So Tommy is finally free and going after Kira. I know that everyone thought that Connor would go but you will see the reason in the next chapter. Also last night I sat down and wrote like three chapters of this and I realized that there were only a few chapters left. I can't believe that its almost over. The next chapter should be out soon.


	21. Going after Kira

A/N: I don't own anything. This is a short chapter but it does have a lot going on in it. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"Blasted! They freed him." Trent said as saw Dr. O come into his dimension. He would not get Kira back. She was to be his queen after he destroyed the rangers and Mesogogg and company.

"I guess that you underestimated those rangers." Zeltrax said from behind him.

"I never underestimate anyone. He will not free her." He said as he stormed out.

"Let me guess, Tommy is free and going after Kira." Elsa said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yea, he thinks he is hot stuff but he is just as bad as us." Zeltrax said to her.

"Maybe you but not me." She said walking over to him.

"I seemed to recall a certain Pink Ranger showing you how its done." He said with a laugh. She hit him before walking out. She would get Kimberly back starting with her beloved Tommy.

XXXX

"Are you sure that Dr. O is going after Kira? I mean we haven't seen him yet on the screen." Connor said to Rocky.

"Kim's sure and that's good enough for me. They have this bond that we don't argue with. If she says that he is there then he is there." Rocky said as everyone nodded.

"He's there and I'm going after him." Kim announced behind them. They all turned and saw a different Kim than had been in the room a few minutes ago. She seemed stronger and more than ready to go after Tommy.

"Kim…" Jason started but was cut off by Kim raising her hand.

"I am going and there is nothing you can say to stop me. This is my husband and at least this time I am an active ranger." She said as she morphed. Jason and Rocky stood up and watched as she jumped on her cycle and left. There was something that she knew and wasn't telling them.

"How could you just let her go?" Ethan asked them.

"We could've stopped her but then we would have an angry Kim on our hands and she might've escaped. This was one battle that we knew not to fight." Jason said to the Blue Ranger. The girls looked over at the guys and knew that this was hard on them. They had to sit back and wait for something to happen. It was also hard for them to watch their sister go after Tommy this time.

XXXX

"Kira? Where are you?" Tommy said through the darkness. He was getting close because he could feel his demons pressing in on him. It was like hot breath on his neck. It was a feeling he thought that he would never feel again. The evil that he felt was calling him back in. He thought about Kim and pushed the evil away. She had always been his calming influence. Her voice called out to him to resist the evil. He smiled as he came to the room where his days as a ranger started. The whisper of the past echoed through his mind as he saw Kira curled up with her head on her knees. She was alright but he had to get them out of here.

"Kira." He said softly so as not to scare her but loud enough for her to hear.

"Dr. O? I thought that you were in amber." She said as she jumped up and ran over to him.

"He was supposed to be." Trent said from behind them. They both turned and slipped into their stances.

"Trent, I should've guessed that you would be the evil ranger. You are too much like me." Tommy said to him causing Kira to look between them.

"I am nothing like you. I am not a fool to give up all this power for a girl." He snarled at him.

"She was not just a girl but more powerful than the evil that once flowed through me." Tommy said to him. He had to reason with him.

"I will show you more powerful." Trent said as he brought forth his sword that was glowing a darker black than ever before. Tommy and Kira morphed and braced for his attack. The attack never reached them though because Trent fell to his knees. They looked behind him and saw Kim. Tommy smiled as she lowered her bow and ran over to them.

"Kim, I assume that Jason and Rocky just let you come after me." Tommy said as he looked down at his wife.

"You assume correctly and besides they won't dare try and stop me." She said with sass. They watched as Trent tried to stand but fell again. Kim handed Tommy her bow before walking over to Trent. She knelt before him.

"Get away from me." He said so low that she had to strain to hear.

"No, you need help. I refuse to let you stay evil. You are a good person." She said as she cradled his face in her hands. He tried to fight her but was too weak to do anything more than growl at her. She had hit him good. Tommy and Kira watched as Kim talked softly to Trent. They were amazed when he started glowing a brighter black than he had. Kira had never seen anything like this but now she knew why Kim was the heart of the team.

XXXX

"Okay so can we get a better picture? We need to see what is going on." Adam said as he came over to Hayley. She nodded and typed in a few things. The picture popped up and they all crowed around the screen. Ethan and Connor were the only ones shocked at what they saw.

"Why is she kneeling before him?" Connor asked in a growl. He still wished that he could've gone after Kira.

"She is bringing him back like she did with Tommy." Tanya said to him with a sad smile. She knew how he was feeling but he had to get through this himself.

"Why? We don't need him." Connor said as he took off upstairs. He was angry that Kim was trying that hard to bring Trent back. They were doing just fine without him. They didn't need him, he thought as he punched the wall.

"You are definitely a Red." Kat said quietly behind him. She had followed him so that he would have someone to talk too. He spun around and faced her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he rubbed his hand. It hurt to high heaven but at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Because you take on the problems of the whole team and react when you can't do anything I have seen two Reds go through the same thing, Rocky and Tommy. I never served under Jason but from what I hear he was the same way. He had to have everything perfect with his team. Tommy was his kink. I heard that he went a little crazy when Tommy went on his rampage. He didn't know what to do with this new ranger." Kat said as she sat on the sofa and watched him pace. She hid her smile behind her hand.

"What did he do?" Connor asked while he continued to pace.

"He led his team the best way he knew how with strength, courage, and fortitude. They broke the spell over Tommy but it wasn't easy. The team had to learn how to fight with another ranger. Jason had to learn to fight with Tommy instead of against him. It was tough for the first couple of weeks but then they started working together better. They became an even greater fighting force against Rita." Kat said to him.

"Where does Kim fall in all of this?" Connor asked her as he stopped pacing. He leaned against the wall staring off into space.

"She was the glue back then. She made sure that Tommy was not left out. He was forced into the group because of her. He is a loner more than Trent but not for her. She never let him go because I think that she somehow knew that Tommy would never quite fit in if it wasn't for her." Kat said to him. She could tell that he was calming down and listening more now than he was. They continued to talk until they heard yells from downstairs. They both went downstairs t see what was going on.

XXXX

"You will not get him back! He is my ranger!" Mesogogg screamed at them as he threw Kim into Tommy's arms. They were shocked that it was Mesogogg and not Zeltrax or Elsa that had shown up. Tommy helped Kim to her feet. She looked up at him before turning back to face Mesogogg. They stood side by side with Kira looking at them with awe.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon. Also I wanted to write a new side to Connor that we did not really see in the show but he is a Red and this is an extreme case for him. Also this is my birthday present to all my readers. I can't believe that I'm 24 today but I am.


	22. Showdown in a Dark Dimension

A/N: I don't own anything. I am also sorry that this is late but I actually didn't know how to write this chapter. I knew what I wanted after it but I couldn't really get this wrote. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

"What is he doing there?" Connor asked as he came up behind them. He was calmer from his talk with Kat but still close to the edge.

"We don't know. He just showed up and threw Kim out of the way." Aisha said with a touch of anger that shocked Ethan. He had never seen her get mad or even sound mad.

"I'm surprised that Kim didn't go after him." Kat said with a smile. They all knew how the Pink Ranger reacted to things.

"I think Tommy being there is helping her more than anything else but Kira is looking in awe of them in front of her." Hayley said to them as she monitored the dimension. She wanted to make sure that no one else sneaked in.

"Yea she does." Connor said softy. He was in awe at Dr. O and Kim. They presented such a united force, they it looked like they were one.

XXXX

"How did you get here?" Kim asked as Tommy gripped her shoulder. He didn't want her going after Mesogogg right at this moment.

"This is my dimension now and you will not get out. He is my ranger." Mesogogg hissed at them.

"I am no one's ranger." Trent shouted from where he was still laying. He finally gained his feet but he stood there. His head was still fuzzy from fighting the good and evil.

"Trent, listen to me. You are better than this evil please fight it." Kira said to him. He shook his head and laughed.

"I don't want to fight it." He said looking backing up to Mesogogg.

"Trent!" Kim screamed as Mesogogg laughed. The Black Ranger was firmly on his side now.

"Trent, you don't know what you are doing. Please listen to us." Kira pleaded again. She started feeling stronger than she had ever felt and she looked down to discover that he was glowing yellow.

XXXX

"Why is Kira glowing yellow?" Connor asked as Zack looked at him.

"She's not the only one glowing." He said which caused everyone to look at him and Ethan. They were glowing their colors. Jason looked back at Tommy and Kim but they weren't glowing. He thought that it was weird that only some of the rangers were glowing their colors.

"Hayley, why are they glowing?" Rocky asked her.

"I'm not sure but I think that they are gaining more power." She told them as she looked up from the computer. She knew that Tommy had said something about this years ago with the Dino powers. She just didn't know what was causing it.

"Like they're upgrading their powers?" Kat asked her as she leaned over Billy's shoulder.

"That's exactly what's happening." Billy said to everyone. He was still uncertain why Tommy and Kim weren't glowing but he would find out. He looked up at his wife with a worried look. Kat knew that look wasn't good but she didn't know how to help.

"So we are becoming more powerful?" Connor asked as he stared at his hand that was glowing. He felt the power flowing through him.

"In a sense yes, we will have to look into it further." Billy told them as they all backed up to give him, Hayley, and Ethan some space. They turned back to see what was happening with Tommy, Kim, Kira, Trent, and Mesogogg.

XXXX

"Uh, Dr. O I think that something is wrong with my powers." Kira said behind them.

"Kira, there is nothing wrong with your powers. You are basically upgrading your powers. Don't worry." Tommy told her as Kim looked from Kira to Tommy. He seemed calm about the fact that Kira was glowing. It was almost like he had been waiting for it to happen.

"If that's the case then why are we not glowing?" Kim asked him while she kept her eye on Mesogogg and Trent.

"I don't know." He said as Trent charged them with his sword raised high. Tommy blocked it with his staff as Mesogogg released an army of tyrannodrones to take on Kim and Kira.

"Well then I guess that we need to get out of here to find out." Kim said as she flipped back away from Kira.

"You are not going anywhere." Mesogogg said from behind her. She easily ducked away from him before she came back to attack him. She landed several punches before he knocked her back. Tommy came to her side then. He helped her up before having to block another attack from Trent. They each continued to fight until Elsa and Zeltrax showed up.

XXXX

"We need to get in there." Connor said as Ethan nodded before standing up. Jason and Rocky stood back as Connor and Ethan morphed and jumped on their bikes. They had to get to the invisiportal that Hayley had opened for them. It would take them directly there.

"You let them go." Trini said to Jason as she came up beside him.

"Yea because this is his time to shine, he is stepping out as his own ranger. He is their leader." Jason told her as everyone listened. They smiled because they knew what Jason had said was true. This was Connor's time to shine as the Red Ranger. It was his time to lead his team and they wouldn't stand in his way.

"What about their powers?" Adam asked Hayley and Billy.

"I just don't know but it shouldn't be a problem though." Hayley told them as Billy nodded. They all breathed a little easier because if Billy and Hayley thought that it wasn't that big a problem then they wouldn't worry about it.

XXXX

"Whoa this place is even worse than I thought." Ethan said as they landed in the dimension. He noticed a change in Connor that made him pause. It was not bad just different. He seemed more in control and a leader. It was like Connor had changed before his eyes and become this person that he didn't recognized. They walked on until they came to the chamber where everyone was. They saw Dr. O and Trent fighting while Kim fought Elsa. Kira was left to tackle the tyrannodrones but all three of them had to fight Mesogogg when he appeared next to them. They didn't see Zeltrax but that didn't stop them from going in. Ethan ran over to Kira and helped her as Connor walked over to Dr. O and Trent. Dr. O was blocking attacks from both Trent and the now present Zeltrax. Connor grabbed Trent and threw him back to help Dr. O.

"Thanks Connor." Tommy said as he threw back Zeltrax so that he could stand.

"No problem, Dr. O." He said as he watched Trent stand up. He was more than ready to take him on.

"Well look who finally showed up, it's the little Red Ranger. You come to show Kira who the better fighter because if that's the case then I would hate to disappoint you." Trent taunted him before swinging his sword high.

"Oh I wouldn't be disappointed because I plan on winning." Connor said as he unsheathed his sword. Their swords came together in a resounding clang. Kira turned and saw Connor and Trent fighting. This was not good but she didn't know what to do. They had to move past this themselves. She had her own problems with fighting all these tyrannodrones. She turned back just in time to duck a punch from a tyrannodrone. She needed to get her head back on her fight. Mesogogg was back in the shadows watching the fight. He knew that if he grabbed Kim he would have a fight on his hands. She was almost too much for him to handle and then he would have to deal with Dr. Oliver. Kira was the better choice. She was easier to access than Kimberly was as well. He stayed back until he could get a clear line. He saw his chance then took it.

"You will never defeat me." Connor said as he thrust Trent back.

"Yes I will." Trent screamed as he jumped up and ran back to him. They lost their swords and were now punching and kicking. Tommy looked on and knew that Connor would have to get Trent back just Jason did him. It was up to Connor as the Red Ranger to bring in the Black Ranger. He saw that Kim was fighting Elsa and winning of course. He knew that Kim could handle Elsa. He blocked another attack from Zeltrax when he saw out of the corner of his eye Mesogogg advancing on Kira. He kicked Zeltrax down then was making his way to Kira when Mesogogg grabbed her.

"KIRA!" He screamed as he stopped at Kim's side. Zeltrax and Elsa were now standing next to Mesogogg.

"Stay back or she dies." Mesogogg said as Connor turned to see what was going on. He saw that Mesogogg had Kira. While his mind was on Kira, Trent kicked him to his knees. Connor flipped around before gaining his feet. He used his super speed to kick Trent out of the way before he came up next to Dr. O, Kim, and Ethan. Tommy stopped him before he ran over to Kira.

"Dr. O?" He questioned as Tommy shook his head. They had to think this through. Kira's life was on the line. He would not let Connor charge over there with Mesogogg holding her. They didn't know what he was capable of.

"You will stay back." Mesogogg said to them. Trent came up behind them and brought them all to their knees with a blast from his sword. They all turned to see Trent standing there.

"CONNOR!" Kira screamed as everyone held their ears. She made her escape then as Trent shot another blast at Connor. She stepped in front of the blast and fell back into Connor's arms. Connor didn't breathe until he saw her chest rise and fall. He held her closer to his body before looking up at Trent.

XXXX

"Kira!" Hayley screamed as she jumped up while everyone else started shouting. Billy was the only one to stay calm and watch what was going on. He saw that the evil in Trent was disappearing. He also saw that Mesogogg, Elsa, and Zeltrax had vanished. He guessed that they didn't want to stick around and see what the damage was. He just hoped that Kira was alright. It would be bad if she wasn't. He ignored the chaos the around him and started running scans of Kira to check her vitals. He had to be ready for her when they got back.

XXXX

"What have you done?" Connor said as he stood up with Kira still in his arms.

"She stepped in front of the blast. What was I supposed to do?" Trent said as he doubled over in pain. Kim ran to his side and knelt down in front of him. She could tell that he was not doing good but the good thing was that the evil of the gem was disappearing.

"Get away from him. He did this to her." Connor growled at Kim which did not shock her or Tommy. He was upset and angry because of Kira but they did have a ranger down too.

"Connor, he is a ranger and needs help." Kim said as she looked up at him. She saw the tears in his eyes that she bet he wasn't even aware of. She knew that this was hard on him but Trent needed her help.

"Connor, we need to get Kira and Trent back to Billy and Hayley." Tommy said to him as he nodded. He knew not to question Dr. O.

"Tommy, he needs to be carried." Kim said to him. He walked over to Trent and heaved him up on one shoulder and made their way back to the Command Center. It was going to be a long night with both Kira and Trent there.

XXXX

"Get the beds ready." Billy said to Hayley as she nodded.

"You might as well order some pizzas." Jason said to Trini as he nodded. She got up and walked upstairs to order enough pizzas to feed several Red Rangers and everyone else. She smiled as she put the phone down. The boy on the phone asked if she was sure that she needed that many pizzas. She was brought back to reality when she heard the commotion downstairs. It was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Like I said this chapter was hard to write but I am happy with this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next should be out next week.


	23. Heartaches and Heartbreaks

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This chapter is for mykkila09 and I hope that you get to feeling better. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and keeps me on my toes. This chapter is for you.

XXXX

"How are they?" Adam asked Ethan after 30 minutes of silence. Rocky had rushed everyone upstairs after the rangers got back. Ethan and Connor had walked upstairs after Dr. O sent them out of the room a few minutes later. Connor didn't want to go but one look at Kim sent him running. He also knew that Kim and Dr. O would take care of Kira and call him if anything went wrong.

"We're not sure because Dr. O told us to leave. As far as I know, they are stable." He said as he sat down next to Tanya. Connor leaned against the wall before sliding down it to sit on the floor. He rested his head on his knees and everyone let him be. They all knew how hard it was for one of your teammates to be out of commission but they also knew how it felt when the one you loved was that ranger. They had all seen Tommy go through that with Kim. They had all gone through it to some degree but they knew that Connor needed to be by himself for a while. They all continued to talk while they waited for someone to tell them something. The door bell rang and everyone jumped. Since Adam was the closet he answered it and found the pizza guy.

"You ordered 20 pizzas?" The young boy asked as Adam just stared at him.

"Yes we did, thank you." Trini said as she walked up behind Adam to get the pizzas and hand the boy some money. Rocky and Jason helped her carry them into the kitchen but no one ate anything. She sighed and put the pizzas in the oven so that maybe when everyone was ready they would be somewhat warm. She walked back in the living room and sat down and listened to the sound of breathing. It was like everyone was waiting for an alarm to sound. She didn't know what to say to break the mood but then again maybe everyone needed time to think.

XXXX

"Kim, please use this on Trent." Billy said as he handed her a damp cloth. She nodded and put in on Trent's forehead. She sat down beside him and spoke softly to him. She looked up and watched as Billy and Hayley ran several devices over Kira's body. Tommy was at the computer working on why the rangers were glowing. She looked back down at Trent and saw that he was a dull glow now then she looked back up at Kira and noticed that she was a duller shade of yellow as well. She wondered if Connor and Ethan were duller shades as well. She dropped the cloth and ran upstairs leaving Hayley and Billy staring after her.

"What is wrong with Kim?" Hayley asked him as she looked over at him.

"I don't know." Billy said as he barely glanced at her. He was more concerned about Kira not waking up. He had to figure out what was wrong before anything else happened because he knew that there was one very on edge Red Ranger waiting to know something about her.

"She just found out why they are glowing and we are not." Tommy said as he spun around in his chair with a smile on his face. There was nothing wrong with him and Kim.

XXXX

"Where is he?" Mesogogg yelled at Elsa and Zeltrax in his lab. They had just gotten back to the lab.

"We don't know." Elsa said as Zeltrax stood there in silence. He didn't want to draw Mesogogg's wrath.

"Then you need to find him. I will not tolerate failure. We need him back on our side. He is the key to those rangers undoing." Mesogogg hissed before he stormed out.

"Oh there won't be any failure when I get done." Elsa mumbled before storming out as well. Zeltrax was left staring after them. He didn't know what to do but one thing was for sure, he would break Dr. Tommy Oliver if it was the last thing he did.

XXXX

Kim made it to the top of the stairs and saw Connor on the floor against the far wall and Ethan beside Tanya on the couch. They were duller shades of their colors, that was it. She just knew it was.

"Connor, Ethan downstairs now." She said as everyone jumped up. They all stared at her as she followed the boys downstairs. Jason decided that he was tired of waiting so he followed and so did everyone else. They wanted to know what was going on too. When everyone made it downstairs, Tommy stood up and walked over to them.

"They glow brighter when they are in the same room." Kim said as all four of the rangers glowed brighter shades of their colors. It was something for the older rangers to see.

"Good job, Kim. I just figured it out when you ran upstairs." Tommy said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her head.

"How did you figure that out?" Trini asked her.

"I was wiping Trent's forehead and saw that he was a duller black and then I looked at Kira and noticed the same thing. I decided that there had to be a reason that they were not bright anymore." Kim said as Kira moved and groaned. Connor, Billy, and Hayley rushed to her side.

"Kira, please open your eyes. Its me, Connor." He said as he knelt down and grabbed her hand. Hayley and Billy started scanning her body once again.

"Okay so while Kira comes back to reality, why are we still glowing?" Ethan asked Dr. O.

"You are all upgrading powers and it is only going to happen with the four of you together, that means Trent on our side." Tommy said with a look in Connor's direction. Kim sat back down by Trent and picked up the cloth again to wipe his forehead. She didn't know why he wasn't up yet but she had to do something. She thought about to how she changed Divatox back good and thought that that might work again. She took a deep breath and focused in on Trent's gem. A picture of the gem appeared in her mind's eye. The Black gem had waves coming off of it. She felt the evil still trying to take over again and she pushed harder. The only way was forcing the evil out with her own powers just like Divatox. Trini looked back at Kim and paused. Kim was glowing a pale pink and there was a sliver of pink surrounding Trent's body. She tapped Jason on the shoulder and made him look at Kim.

"What is she doing?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I think the same thing that she did with Divatox years ago." She whispered back. She didn't want Tommy to see what Kim was doing since he would probably get mad and stop whatever process she was making. They watched in amazement as Kim pushed Trent further and further away from the evil that was in the gem. He finally started moving as Kim fell out of her chair in a heap on the floor. Tommy turned and saw her on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to her. He thought that maybe she was just too tired and had fell out of her chair.

"She brought me back." Trent said as he raised up to look down at her with a slight frown. He hoped that she was alright because if not then that would mean that he had hurt two rangers.

"What?" Tommy said as he knelt down next to her. He started panicking then because she wasn't waking up as he shook her.

"She drew the evil out of him like she did Divatox." Jason said as he knelt down on the other side of her. He watched as Tommy stopped shaking her to scoop her head up and leaned in closer to her.

"Come on beautiful, its time to wake up." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open just like they did when he had said that same thing to her years ago.

"Did it work?" She asked him softy with a smile on her face. She had been woken up this same way many years ago and he still made her catch her breath.

"Yea it did but don't ever do that again. I think I lost ten years of my life." He said with a smile as he helped her to stand. She leaned into him when she gained her feet. She was weaker than she thought she would be but it was worth it to get him back.

"Thanks." Trent said simply. She nodded and saw that Kira was still out. She glanced at Billy and Hayley but couldn't tell anything by their expressions.

"How long do you think it would be for Kira?" Rocky asked Billy, looking more concerned than they had ever seen him. The only other time he had come close to looking that bad was when Kim was captured and Zedd stared draining her powers. All the rangers just about lost it then because it was Kim that he had, the heart of their team.

"I'm not sure. She seems fine but she's not awake. I don't know what's wrong with her." He said as everyone paused. They had never heard Billy this uncertain in a long time and it scared them. Tommy led everyone upstairs once again to give Hayley and Billy space to do whatever they needed to. Connor was the only other person down there because Tommy didn't have the heart to tell him to come upstairs. He had been in Connor's shoes and he knew that nothing would've kept him from Kim's side. He also knew that the others needed Kira to complete their upgrade in powers and to keep Connor sane. It was going to be a long night full of waiting for the active and former rangers.

XXXX

"Connor, we are going to take a quick break." Hayley informed the Red Ranger trying to refocus her eyes and brain.

"What? Why?" He asked as he shot to his feet. Hayley really looked at him and saw that he needed a break too but she wasn't able to suggest it. It would have to come from Tommy or Kim for Connor to listen.

"My eyes are starting to cross and I'm mixing up numbers and Billy's about the same. We only want a quick break to readjust our eyes and refocus. Trust me you want us in top form to get her back." Hayley said as he nodded. He knew that they had been working for a while even before he had come back with Kira pasted out in his arms. They needed a break but he wasn't leaving her side. She was under his command and he would stay here until she came too. He watched them leave before looking down at Kira once more.

"Kira, please please come back to me. I need you by my side." He said softly into her hair. He breathed in her scent and smiled. She smelled so much like springtime. He thought of fresh flowers and walks in the park when he smelled her near.

"Kira, we need you to come back, the team needs you. I need you." He said with closed eyes. He continued to talk not noticing that Kira was awake and smiling at his words. She laid there for the longest time just listening to his voice as he poured his heart out to her. She realized then that she loved this impossible Red Ranger. How had she ever fallen for him she would never know. He was not her type at all but he was perfect for her. She raised her hand and run her fingers through his hair. It was so soft and smooth. He felt the tiniest of movement and her fingers in his hair. He slowly raised up and looked her in the eye.

"I need you too." She said simply. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. It was a simple kiss but it was enough.

"I'm glad that you're back. You had me worried." He told her with a smile.

"I know and I'm sorry but I had to step in front of that blast. I couldn't let you die. You are our leader." She said with a smile. She rose up and swung her feet around but he wouldn't let her go any further.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked her as he stepped forward to stop her from getting off the bed.

"I think that everyone needs to know that I'm alright." She told him simply.

"Fine but I will call for them and you are not to get up." He told her sternly. She just smiled and let him be in control because she still felt too weak to actually stand on her own and it was nice to let someone take care of her for a change.

XXXX

"What are you two doing up here?" Kat asked her husband and Hayley.

"We needed a break and Connor is watching her." He said to his wife with a smile.

"Well everyone else is in the backyard trying to play a calm game of volleyball." She said as she motioned to the backyard.

"A calm game, yea right. I'm sure that Rocky and Jason have already fought and Tommy sent Kim to break up the fight." Hayley said with a laugh. She knew this group of friends too well not to know what was really going on. She was so happy that she was on their side because they were vicious when they were mad.

"I'm sure you're right but how is Kira?" Kat asked as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"As far as I can tell, she seems to be healed. I just don't know why she is not awake." He said before taking a drink. They had grabbed something to drink before they had sat down.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. I trust in the two of you." Kat said as they heard Connor start yelling. Billy and Hayley jumped up as Kat ran to the sliding glass doors to get everyone back in. They all made it downstairs 5 minutes later to see a smiling Kira and Connor. They all breathed a sigh of relief that she was back but now came the time to rebuild the team with a new member who once was evil. There was only one on the team that had ever gone through that and she was ready to do it again. Jason was ready to step in and help Connor if it came down to that. He remembered how hard it was when Tommy joined the team as the Green Ranger. It took a lot to forgive and trust Tommy but thanks to Kim he finally accepted that there were six rangers instead of five. He would do that for Connor the same way Kim did for him.

XXXX

"Kim, can I talk to you?" Billy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Yea." She said as she followed him upstairs away from everyone.

"How long have you known?" He asked her as they made their over to the kitchen table. He sat down as she stood looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I know that you are pregnant and about 2 months along as far as I can tell." He said looking up at her.

"How did you find that out?" She asked as she sat down.

"I ran scans of all of your bodies when you came back." He said crossing his fingers on the table in front of him.

"Don't tell Tommy yet. I want to make it pass the third month." She pleaded with him.

"Kim, we talked about this last time. I can't keep this pregnancy away from him too." He said.

"I don't want him to worry about this on top of everything else. I will tell him after the third month. I don't want to tell him then miscarry again." She said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault the last time just something that happened. We talked about this." He said to her.

"I know we talked but I will always feel that it was my fault." She said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Kim, at the stage you miscarried, it wasn't even a baby just a bunch of cells." Billy said trying to reason with her.

"Billy, my baby was not just a bunch of cells. He was a baby the second he was conceived. I saw him. I saw the color of his eyes so much like his daddy's. I saw him in the yard playing ball with Tommy. I saw him going to school and graduating and getting married. I saw him, Billy. I saw him." She said as she ran outside with tears running down her cheeks. Billy jumped when Jason walked out of the shadows.

"She's right you know. A baby is not just a bunch of cells to a woman if that was true then an adult is just a bunch of cells. She will be fine and she knows her limits." Jason said to him.

"I know but she needs to tell Tommy. This is not the first time she has been pregnant. She lost the baby last time around this time." Billy said looking back at Jason.

"When was this?" Jason asked trying to figure out why no one knew about this but Billy.

"About a year ago, she made me promise not to tell Tommy. She didn't want him to worry." He said standing up to look out on the back deck at Kim.

"Sometimes nature just takes care of things that we don't know or even understand. She will tell him but what I am worried about is her ranger duties. Will she be alright?" Jason asked walking over to Billy's side to see Kim.

"I think she will because this is something that she has done before now. She can also put a force field around her stomach to help protect the baby." Billy said as Jason nodded. They never knew that Tommy had heard the whole thing. He knew that Kim had miscarried last year but he wanted her to tell him in her own time. He was happy about the baby but not if it was a risk to her body. He had to protect her so that she could protect their baby. He eased away from the doorway and made his way back downstairs to check on the others. His heart was breaking for his wife as she battled her inner demons alone. He just had to wait for her to come to him on this one and she would. They would get through this like they always did, together.

XXXX

"We must attack before those rangers get their upgrade in power." Mesogogg hissed at Elsa and Zeltrax and they nodded and left the room. They would prepare the army for Mesogogg's attack.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. I wasn't going to put in Kim and Billy's part but I felt too strongly about it. The part of Kim seeing the baby she lost was inspired by an episode of Dr. Quinn where she said that she saw the baby. I channeled that and added more of Kim in the mix. The next chapter should be out sometime next week and there are only two chapters left as far as I know unless something happens.


	24. The Final Battle: part one

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Kim, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or bring up the past that is so painful for you." Billy said as he sat down beside her on the porch.

"I know that you didn't mean anything by it, that you were just trying to help me." She said as she wiped her eyes before she turned to face him.

"I was trying to help you but I went about it the wrong way. I know that a baby is more than a bunch of cells and I know that this is difficult for you but I do have faith that you can get through this with no harm to the baby." Billy said as he took her hand in is.

"Its okay. I do need to tell Tommy but I just so scared because what if I miscarry again. I know the pain in that and I want to spare him but I think that I need him more than that. I need his strength more than that." She said as she stood up and walked back in the house. Billy sat there for a minute then stood up also. He smiled because he knew that she could handle this and telling Tommy. She was stronger than she looked. She was after all a Power Ranger.

XXXX

"Where is Tommy?" Kim asked Aisha when she walked down stairs. She saw that everyone was just hanging out in the Command Center.

"He went out back, why?" She said as she pointed to the back door.

"I need to talk to him." She said with a smile as she walked outside leaving everyone looking after her. Billy came down stairs to start scanning Reefside for any attacks. He wanted to be ready to send in the rangers at a moment's notice.

XXXX

Kim walked through the backyard until she finally saw Tommy by the water. She smiled and walked over to him. He was sitting down with his knees pulled up in his chest. She approached him slowly. She knew that he heard her but he stayed perfectly still.

"I know you know I'm here. You have ears like a ninja." She said as he smiled. She watched as he stood up and turned to face her. He opened his arms and she stepped into him. He tightened his arms and breathed in her scent. It was like coming home every time he held her like this. They stood like that for several minutes just taking in the comfort of being in each other's arms. She was gaining her courage to tell him and he waited for her to tell him.

"I have something that I need to tell you." Kim started as she buried her head in his chest more. He sighed and held her close. He felt that she needed his strength more than he did right now.

"I'm listening." He said as she backed away and looked him in the eye.

"Well…" She started as their communicators went off. She sighed and watched as Tommy raised his arm up to answer.

"Yeah Billy?" He said as he looked over at his wife. He felt that she was ready to tell him about the baby but now it would have to wait.

"Elsa and Zeltrax are attacking the city with an army of tyrannodrones." He said through their communicators. Kim sighed because she knew that she would have to wait to tell him. The city needed them now.

"We are on our way back." Tommy said as they took off for the house. They both felt that this was going to be a huge battle but had no idea why.

XXXX

Everyone was still down stairs when the alarms started going off. Hayley and Billy ran over to the computer to see what the problem was. They immediately saw that Elsa and Zeltrax were attacking downtown and knew that they needed to call Tommy and Kim back. Billy hated to do it because he wasn't sure if Kim had had enough time to tell Tommy and if she did then what state of mind would either of them be in. He called them anyway as the other rangers morphed and waited on them to get back. They burst in seconds later and walked over to the computer. Tommy looked at Kim and she nodded.

"Hayley, please pull up an invisiportal so that we can get there faster." Tommy said as she nodded and he backed up with Kim so that they could morph everyone else just watched as their friends and former teammates morphed to face this battle. They all so wanted to be in this fight. They could feel that this was a big battle for the rangers. Mesogogg was mad that Trent was not on his side anymore and that the rangers had saved Kira.

"Tommy, the invisiportal is appearing now. Please be careful." Hayley said as she watched the rangers turned to face the portal. Jason took a step forward.

"Go and may the power protect you." He said to them. Tommy and Kim smiled as Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent nodded. They didn't know what a comfort those words were to Tommy and Kim but Jason did. It was like Zordon was watching over them as they went into this battle. They felt his present as if he was standing right beside them.

"Thanks Jase." Kim said as they went through the portal and appeared downtown seconds later.

"Okay Hayley are you ready to watch the fight?" Billy asked as she nodded. Everyone gathered close so that they too could watch. They had never seen so many tyrannodrones before and for that reason alone this battle would be huge. Jason watched for Mesogogg because he just knew that he was there somewhere.

XXXX

"Come out; come out wherever you are little rangers." Elsa said as she fired several blasts at innocent people who were running away from them.

"Why do they always run? We just want to play." Zeltrax said with a laugh. He then fired several shots that were blocked by Tommy and his staff. The rangers had finally shown up.

"Well if its not the cavalry here to save the day." Elsa smirked as she fired at them. Kira and Kim backed flipped out of the way while Connor, Ethan, and Trent ducked. Tommy had sidestepped the blast and was now facing Zeltrax with his staff at his side.

"Yea we're here to save the day but also to defeat you." Kim screamed as she cart wheeled over next to Elsa. She then kicked the sword out of Elsa's hand and make sure that it landed several feet away from them. Kim fought against her and some tyrannodrones while the others went to work on the tyrannodrones.

"Ethan duck!" Kira shouted as Zeltrax fired shots at them around Tommy.

"Thanks Kira." Ethan shouted back as he got to his feet once again. Kira and Ethan fought back to back, each using each other to fight. Kira was flipping over his head and Ethan ducked below her. They were working their way through the tyrannodrones like they were nothing. Connor and Trent on the other hand were fighting alone. They were miles apart it seemed. Connor had not come to accept Trent fighting with him and neither had Trent. They were not fairing well by themselves either. They had to learn how to fight together and fast.

XXXX

"They are going to have to learn how to fight together." Trini said as she watched Connor and Trent fight around each other. Instead of being a fluid duo they looked like they were fight in different arenas.

"They need a Gung Ho." Zack said as Jason nodded. He remembered that Zordon had sent him and Tommy after the power upgrades for the new putties. They had each had half of the map and along the way had to learn how to fight together to get to the upgrades to fight the putties. He didn't have a journey for them to go on but he had an idea. They had to learn how to fight with each other so that they could get the upgrade in powers that they needed.

"Billy, open up the line. I need to speak with Connor and Trent." He said to Billy.

"Why do you need to talk to them?" Hayley asked looking up Jason.

"He is giving them their Gung Ho." Rocky said from behind her.

"Okay someone is going to have to explain this Gung Ho." Hayley said as Billy nodded for Jason to talk to the boys. If anyone was going to talk to them it had to be Jason because Tommy was busy with Zeltrax.

"Connor, Trent you have to learn to fight together or you will fall apart. You have to do this to gain your new powers." Jason said to them. He saw them on screen look at each other. He didn't think that they were going to listen to him until they took a step closer to each other. He just knew that they had to do this for the team. He could feel it.

"Okay now someone explain." Hayley said to them. They each looked to each other and finally Trini spoke up.

"Okay when Tommy joined the team, he had never worked with a team and Jason had never had anyone to question his authority. They had a few rough battles and when Zordon saw that they were not getting any better he sent them on a quest to find the new power blasters for the super putties. They each had half of the map and were supposed to work together to find the blasters but along the way they had to battle a zord. It was only through teamwork that they even survived. They came back stronger than ever and of course made the team stronger." Trini said as everyone listened to her tell it. Jason smiled as he remembered that time and looking back he could see that he and Tommy needed that just like Connor and Trent needed that.

XXXX

Connor didn't like that he had to fight with Trent but since Ethan and Kira were fighting together and Dr. O was busy with Zeltrax, he guessed he didn't have a choice. They fought around each other but never came within a few feet of each other. It wasn't until Mesogogg showed up that he and Trent came together. Mesogogg had been waiting until he could get a clear shot at the Pink Ranger when he saw an opening for the Red Ranger. His back was to him and Mesogogg knew that this was the time to take down that Red Ranger. Trent spun around and saw the blast that was heading for Connor. He thought for a split second before he jumped in front of the blast.

"Blasted, Black Ranger!" Mesogogg yelled as Trent went down in front of Connor. He never meant for the Black Ranger to take that hit. What he saw next was astounding. All the rangers were glowing their colors and seconds later he could see that they were all upgraded in powers. Their suits looked the same except for the diamonds on the side that now projected out like spikes. He saw that they all paused to look at their new suits. They even looked more powerful now.

XXXX

"Okay wow I love the new suits." Aisha said as everyone laughed. The suits were cool but it was Hayley and Billy trying to run scans to see what else had upgraded for the rangers. They wanted to make sure that nothing was going to cause them trouble like if they were weaker if they would downgrade their powers. They should be fine but they wanted to make sure.

"Billy, I thought that Tommy and Kim were not getting an upgrade." Zack said from the back.

"I'm not sure why they did because they were not glowing before but I guess that the others had to learn to be a team, where as Kim and Tommy already know that lesson." He said as he went back to the computer. He wasn't sure why Kim and Tommy upgraded but he hoped that it wasn't a bad thing for Kim and the baby.

XXXX

"Just because you have a new suit doesn't mean that you can take me." Elsa said as Kim flipped over her head. She landed perfectly on the other side of her before standing up to face her. She then slipped into her fighting stance from long ago.

"Oh you're right; I don't need the suit to take you down. I can do that all on my own." Kim said as she ducked the punch from Elsa.

"I detect something different about you like there's something new to you." Elsa said as she tried to focus on what it was. Kim was flipping around her and she couldn't get a lock on her.

"I think that you are thinking too hard." Kim said as she slid down and kicked Elsa's feet out from under her. Kim smiled as she watched Elsa struggle to get back up. Kim was hit with a force field that Elsa had called up. She fell back as Elsa stood over her. Kim was seeing stars like she had never before. That was one of the hardest hits she had ever taken. How was Elsa that powerful now? She looked up and saw Elsa coming after her again.

XXXX

"Get up, Kimberly." Billy whispered as he ran more scans on her body. The upgrade had not touched the baby but with more hits like the one Elsa had delivered it would only be a matter of time when Kim couldn't hold the force field around her stomach. Elsa had already sensed that something was different with Kim. He had to watch Kim very closely. They couldn't lose her now.

XXXX

"Look at your little wife; I think that Elsa is finishing her off." Zeltrax said as Tommy turned to see Kim on the ground with Elsa advancing on her. Zeltrax took the second that Tommy wasn't looking and blasted him. Tommy fell to his knees before coming back up and kicking Zeltrax back away from him. He couldn't worry about Kim right now. He had Billy and Jason doing that. He had to take care of Zeltrax before he could rush over there. He also knew that Kim could hold her own against Elsa. She just had to gain her feet to do that.

XXXX

"Trent, why did you do that?" Connor asked as he helped up the Black Ranger.

"I knew that Mesogogg was aiming for you and there wasn't time for me to shout a warning." Trent said as he gained his feet with help from Connor.

"Thanks, now how about we take these things down." Connor said as Trent nodded. They began to move as one Red and Black streak with tyrannodrones falling in a path behind them. Kira turned and saw that Connor had finally accepted Trent on their team. She smiled before turning to help out Ethan. She also caught a glimpse of Dr. O fighting Zeltrax with his staff. She turned to find Kim was on the ground. She couldn't get away at the moment but she hoped that Kim would get back on her feet in time.

XXXX

"My, my how far a ranger had fallen." Elsa said as she stood over Kim with her sword raised high. She smiled as she came down with her sword.

XXXX

"KIMBERLY!" Jason screamed as the wind picked up around Elsa and Kim. They couldn't see what was happening. Billy and Hayley were working feverishly to get readings on Kimberly but it was taking too long.

XXXX

"Your precious wife is gone." Zeltrax said with a laugh as Tommy fired up and came after him. He attacked him with such power that Zeltrax was blasted back and transformed back into his former self. Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his co-worker from Mercer Island, Smitty.

"Smitty? How?" Tommy asked as he knelt down next to him. He saw that he was past out but he was breathing fine. He then jumped up and ran over to where Kim and Elsa had been. He had to find Kim before he really lost it.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know. There is only one chapter left and I hope that everyone stays tuned. It should be out next week or if I am feeling very giving I might have it up later this week.


	25. The Final Battle: part two

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"Say goodbye, Pink Ranger!" Elsa yelled as he brought her sword down. The sword never made it though. Kim pulled up a force field as Elsa tried to force the sword down. Kim smiled before blowing the field at Elsa and knocking her to her back. Kim stood up with a smile on her face. She brought the force field back up and made sure that it was back in place around her baby. The wind picked up and circled them, shielding them from everyone else. She called up her bow and waited for Elsa to stand.

"You will pay for that!" Elsa screamed as she stood up. She charged Kim with her sword held high once more but Kim stopped her with an arrow. Elsa paused then came at her again until Kim shot another arrow. This time though Elsa fell back and was transformed in a cloud of purple back into her human self. Kim knew instantly who she was as she knelt down next to her. She scooped her head up in her hand.

"Principal Randall? How did this happen to you?" Kim asked as she heard Tommy calling her name. She looked up and saw that there was a cloud of dust around her. He couldn't see that she was alright.

"Over here, Tommy!" She yelled as she swept the area with a force field to clear the air.

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't know what was going on." He said as he slid down beside of her. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. She had placed Principal Randall's head gently back on the ground

"I'm fine but Elsa is Principal Randall." She said as she pointed to the woman lying beside her. He had not even noticed that there was someone on the ground beside Kim.

"We need to get her to safety." He said as she nodded. They helped her up as Smitty walked up to them.

"Can I help?" He asked them as he stopped in front of them. They each had one of Elsa's arms around their neck.

"Yea she needs to get to safety. I am going to have you teleported to my basement." Tommy said as he raised his wrist to his mouth. Smitty reached for Principal Randall as Kim backed away.

"Billy, I need you to bring up an invisiportal for Smitty and Principal Randall." Tommy said as Billy said okay. The invisiportal appeared seconds later with Smitty and Randall going through it to land in the Command Center. The others rushed over to them to check them over.

XXXX

"Calm down, Jason. She is fine and Elsa was destroyed along with Zeltrax." Zack said as Jason paced the length of the basement. He had been pacing ever since they lost sight of Kim. It had been just a few minutes but in that time period they knew nothing of her. It had been hard not to rush in there and help out their friends. It took everything in Jason not to demand Billy to get him there.

"I know that she is fine but I should be out there with them. We were a team first and we have more experience than Connor, Kira, Trent, and Ethan. I mean we were the Originals." Jason said as he clinched his fist.

"Need I remind you that we don't have any powers to fight with." Trini said to him as she ushered him to the back of the room. She knew that this was hard on him because he felt that his place was beside Tommy and Kim fighting. She was feeling the same thing but they had to sit this battle out even if it hurt them.

"Do you think that we need powers?" He asked her as she nodded. She knew that they would need powers to fight Mesogogg.

"Yes I do and because of that this is one battle that you are sitting out. The best thing for you to do is to stay here and mentally support them because I am not letting you out of this room for a second." Trini said with steel. He took that as a warning that if he didn't stay here, he would be in trouble with his explosive wife. She nodded and walked back over to the computer. Tanya and Zack were seeing to Smitty and Randall. They wanted to make sure that they were still doing good after battling with Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

"Rangers! You have destroyed Elsa and Zeltrax but you won't destroy me!" Mesogogg said as he appeared before them. Tommy and Kim finally join the others. The tyrannodrones were all destroyed and Mesogogg was the only one left.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Connor said as he stepped forward. The other rangers followed and presented a united front against him.

XXXX

Back at the Command Center, everyone watched as the rangers battled Mesogogg. They all worked together as the ranger team they were. Kim and Kira were flipping around him as the boys punched and kicked him. They each got in a good hit only to be knocked back as he released several blasts at them. They fell time and time again but stood up each time. Billy could tell that they couldn't take too much more but Mesogogg was weakening too. They had to finish him soon or they wouldn't at all.

XXXX

"Man, he is tougher than I though." Connor said as Kira helped him back up.

"I know but what can we do? He only fires back at us after we attack him. We need a new plan." She said as he nodded. Tommy and Kim were attacking him at the moment. Kim was on Tommy's shoulders before launching through the air to kick Mesogogg before flipping away. Tommy was right behind her with a kick of his own. Mesogogg blasted both of them away and they fell to their knees.

"We have to do something." Kim said to him as she gained her feet again.

"But what?" He asked as he too got to his feet. They rushed back at him when Billy rang through on their communicators.

"Guys use your gems." He said as Tommy paused. Trent and Ethan were attacking Mesogogg at the moment with Connor and Kira right behind them.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked as he kicked Mesogogg to his knees.

"The raw energy of your gems will destroy him and turn him back to his former self." Hayley said instead of Billy.

"You mean he is human too?" Kim asked as she hit the splits in mid air and landed beside Mesogogg before kicking his feet out from under him.

"Yea he is." Hayley said through their communicators. Her scans of his body revealed that there was a man trapped. She couldn't tell who it was though.

"Okay then lets try that." Tommy said as the others nodded. They brought forth their gems and watched as they glowed their colors. They brought them together in a multi-colored blast that was directed at Mesogogg. As he went down their gems disappeared and they were transformed back to their street clothes. They looked around and saw a man lying on the ground. They rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Dad?" Trent said quietly as Tommy stared in shock. He didn't know what to think. How did Anton Mercer turn into Mesogogg?

"Trent?" Anton said as Connor helped Trent pick his dad up. They stood up as an invisiportal appeared before them. They each stepped through it and appeared in the Command Center seconds later. Trent and Connor led Anton over to one of the remaining beds and set him on it. Billy and Hayley rushed over to hook him up to several monitors to check his vitals and overall body.

XXXX

"How are Randall, Smitty, and Anton?" Kim asked as she walked over to Hayley.

"They are good and I think that they can go home tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"How did they get turned in the first place?" Kim asked her.

"I think an experiment went wrong and also caused the island to explode. They should be fine now." She said as Kim nodded. She was glad that Tommy had gotten off that island and not been turned into a monster. Thinking about Tommy made her remember that she still had to tell him about the baby. She smiled as she went in search of her husband. She was excited by her news now because she knew that this baby would survive and Billy was right Tommy needed to know about the baby. She was being selfish holding the knowledge to herself.

XXXX

"Hey, have you seen Kim?" Tommy asked as he looked around the kitchen and living room. He didn't see her there so he asked Jason who was standing next to him.

"No but she probably went to check out Randall and company." He said as he saw Kim come up behind Tommy.

"I guess you're right but then again I know when my wife is standing behind me." He said as he spun around to pick her up. She laughed as Jason walked away from them.

"Did you think that you could sneak up on me?" He asked as she shook her head no then took his hand. She led him outside and down by the lake.

"I need to finish what I was saying before the battle." She said as he sat down and patted the ground next to him. She smiled and got down beside him.

"I'm listening." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He backed away when she started to speak.

"Tommy, first off I want to say that this is good news or at least I think that its good news. We are going to have a baby." She said to him not looking at him but instead looking down at her hands.

"I know." He said quietly with a smile. She turned and looked at him in shock.

"Billy told you?" She asked him still not believing that he knew before she told him.

"No not directly. I overheard you and Billy talking about it but I knew before that." He said with a smile. He took her small hands into his much bigger ones and squeezed.

"How?" She asked looking down at their hands. .

"I know your body just about as well as I know mine. I noticed the little changes in your body and knew that you were sleeping more and also eating more. I am also happy about this. I want a baby with you." He said to her making sure that she didn't misunderstand. He wanted a family with her.

"Well I also need to tell you that this is not the first pregnancy that I have gone through." She said looking down again but this time there was a note of sadness in her voice.

"I know that too. I waited for you to tell me about the miscarriage. I was hurting for you but I didn't know what to do for you." He said letting go of her hands and putting one finger under chin to raise it up so that he could look her in the eye.

"You knew?" She asked with tears in her eyes. This was the hardest part. She thought of a million ways that she could've told him but she never dreamed that it would hurt her so much to tell him.

"Yea." He said quietly as he brushed away the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I wanted to spare you that pain but also deal with it myself. It hurt so much that I lost our child. I also felt that it was my fault that I wasn't a good enough wife. I lost our child, Tommy." She said crying. He pulled her into his chest and started rubbing her back. He was in pain too but not because he blamed her but because he couldn't stop this pain. He didn't see this hurt. He could not charge in and save her from this.

"Kim, you are a great wife and it wasn't your fault that you miscarried. Sometimes the body knows when something is wrong. There might have been something wrong on my end who knows. I love you though." He said as he pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes. He wiped away her tears and helped her to stand. This was not the time to dwell on what they had lost but what they had gained. They were going to be parents in a few months.

"I love you too." She said as they walked hand-in-hand back to the house. They had a few people to tell about the baby. This was going to be the first ranger child.

XXXX

"WHAT? You are pregnant? Are you insane? You shouldn't have been out there fighting if you knew that you were pregnant." Trini said as she jumped up and walked over to Kim.

"Billy said that everything was alright." Kim said as Trini just stared at her.

"You mean to tell me that Billy knew you were pregnant before me?" Trini said angrily.

"Well I didn't tell him. He ran scans of my body but I did take every care and I even put a force field around my belly while I fought." Kim said to her. Everyone else ran over to Kim and hugged her tight and smiled at Tommy. They were all excited for their friends. It was such a big deal that Tommy and Kim had come this far from where they started years ago. They had became rangers, then started dating, then he went away only to come back stronger, then she went away and sent him a letter that ended it all, then she came back to save him, and now they stood before their friends united and welcoming their first child. They had come full circle and were exactly where they belong.

XXXX

_Eight Months Later_

"Kim, one more push." The doctor said as she looked up at Kim. All she had to do was get the baby's shoulders out. Kim had had a great pregnancy with no problems which was a miracle given her small body. The doctor looked up at the man standing beside her patient. He had been a rock through the entire pregnancy and was a tower for his wife. She smiled as Kim pushed through the contraction and brought her baby into the world. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse standing by and watched as Tommy cut the cord. The nurse then handed Kim her baby. It was such a sweet moment that the doctor always loved, the moment that momma and daddy saw their little one for the first time. She also knew that there was a waiting room full of people ready to see this little one. They had been out there all night since Kim had gone into labor during the middle of the night. It had been a long 12 hours of labor but Kim didn't want any drugs because she wanted to prove that she could do this. The doctor finished up with Kim as the nurses took the baby out of the room to do everything that they had to do. She would be back to check on the new parents later that day.

"Kim, you did a wonderful job bringing our baby into the world." Tommy said as he leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead. She had impressed him with her continued denial of drugs throughout the entire labor. He would have given in several hours ago and gotten something but not Kim, no she was a trooper. She said that if she could battle monsters unmorphed then she could go through labor without drugs.

XXXX

"Which one is theirs?" Rocky asked as everyone stood in front of the nursery window. They had watched as two new babies came in, one was a girl and the other a boy. They didn't know which one was Tommy and Kim's.

"Who knows, I think that they all look alike." Jason said as Trini punched him in the arm.

"Maybe she hasn't had the baby yet." Angela offered from behind them. She had come up after work so that she could be here with everyone else when Kim had her baby.

"Its been 12 hours, she has to have had the baby." Hayley commented trying to hold back a yawn. She was exhausted.

"Maybe Dr. O and Kim have been pulling our legs about being pregnant. I mean she has been pregnant for like ten months and I thought it that a girl was only pregnant nine months." Connor said from the side. He was leaning up against the wall.

"You goof ball they measure it in lunar months not regular months." Kira said as she hit Connor upside the head. He smiled down at her before looking at everyone else.

"What the heck are lunar months?" Trent asked Ethan in a whisper. He refused to ask Kira.

"I have no idea and I'm not going to ask, these people are mean." Ethan said as everyone started laughing. The nurse at the desk shushed them and pointed to the babies. They watched as the nurses worked on getting their weight and length. They also tended to their umbilical cords and got blood from their feet. One of the babies was screaming and they could hear it through the glass. The doors opened to their right to reveal Tommy who was finally coming to greet them.

"Hey how is Kim?" Aisha asked him. She saw the smile in his eyes and felt herself smile.

"She is doing great and we have a baby girl. We named her Alexandria." He said as everyone turned to look back in the nursery at the baby girl who was now in a little bed. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket with a little pink hat on her head. Tommy smiled as he looked at his daughter. She looked good in pink just like her mother did.

"Billy, what do you think about that bunch of cells?" Jason leaned over and asked him.

"Will I never live that down but to answer your question, she is beautiful just like her mother." Billy said as he smiled. He reached for Kat's hand. Tommy looked around the group of people crowded around the nursery window and smiled. The grandparents had not made it yet but these people in this room were as close as family and he and Kim had. These people had seen them at their best and worst and still loved them despite that. Their daughter was loved by more than her parents and grandparents; she was loved by the Power Rangers.

XXXX

"She is beautiful, Kim." Jen said. She was from the Time Force team. Every Power Ranger that ever wore the suit was at Kim and Tommy's house to see the first Power Ranger baby. She was the most precious baby in the world and she was dressed in pink. Everyone had brought a present for baby Alex as she was being referred to now. Trini and Jason had found a Pink Ranger suit oneise that Kim loved. Billy and Kat brought a Pink Ninja Ranger suit in a oneise as well. Zack and Angela had brought a crane stuffed animal, while Adam and Tanya brought a white tiger stuffed animal. Rocky and Aisha brought several stuff animals. They were an ape, frog, bear, wolf, and a falcon. They were everyone's colors. Kim and Tommy smiled when they opened the present. It was Rocky's idea and Aisha agreed. Everyone else had things or clothes that were pink and white for their parents colors. It was a sight to see all the rangers in one place for one little baby.

"Thank you." Kim said as she handed Aisha, Alex to hold. Kim looked around the room and smiled. This group was her family and Alex had many aunts and uncles who would love and care for her and in time she would tell her daughter of her legacy. One day she too might have to become a ranger to save the world. It was in her blood.

XXXX

Okay what did everyone think? Please let me know one last time. I was sad to see this story end but I was so excited when I wrote this chapter. I hope that everyone liked this story. Also this is the last story in this series. I do not plan to contiune it because I feel that their journey is over as rangers. I do have a new story coming out in a few weeks called Forever. It is based around the episode Forever Red but it will show the years leading up to the mission.


End file.
